UNFORGIVEN HERO
by DeSTORIA
Summary: [ HAEHYUK ] "Biarpun semuanya hanya kebohongan. Tetapi cintaku padamu itu nyata. Tidak berartikah itu semua untukmu? Aku membohongimu karena aku mencintaimu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu!" / Cinta yang berlandaskan pada kebohongan akankah berakhir bahagia? / BL / Remake Story
1. Chapter 1

**UNFORGIVEN HERO**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **BOYS LOVE VERSION**

 **FF ini di-remake dari sebuah Novel yang juga berjudul UNFORGIVEN HERO karya Shanty Agatha. Dibuat dalam versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana- sini sesuai kebutuhan alur cerita.**

 **Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berbau Remake dan Boys Love, harap untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca demi kebaikan bersama ^.^**

 **No bash, please ^^**

 **Thank You~**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Enjoy~~**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 _"Even if everything is just a lie. But my love for you is real. There is no meaning whether it all for you? I lied to you because I love you, because I love you so much! "_

* * *

..

..

..

"Kau sangat menyedihkan"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Krystal mendengus, gadis itu menyesap minuman kalengnya lalu meletakkannya di dashbor mobil.

"Sampai kapan kau mau begini terus? Sampai dia menjadi orang tua jompo dan tetap tidak menyadari keberadaanmu?"

Donghae bahkan tidak menoleh ke arah Krystal yang duduk di sebelahnya, tatapannya lurus ke depan, ke pintu keluar sebuah gerbang Unniversitas.

Tak lama sosok yang dicarinya itu keluar, dengan senyum manis yang sudah dihafalnya, sedang bercanda bersama teman-temannya.

"Lihat. Dia tersenyum"

"Tentu saja dia tersenyum, dia berhasil lulus dengan peringkat terbaik. Dan kau ingat itu karena siapa?"

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya..."

"Karena kau! Semua karena perjuanganmu."

Krystal tidak mempedulikan peringatan Donghae dan terus melanjutkan ocehannya.

"Dan sekarang kau bahkan tidak bisa memberi selamat kepadanya, malah mengintip dari jauh seperti ini. Benar-benar menyedihkan!"

Donghae terus menatap sosok itu sampai menjauh, menghilang di dalam bus yang dikendarainya.

"Dia bahkan masih naik bus. Aku harus mengusahakan kendaraan untuknya supaya dia tidak perlu capek berpanas-panasan dan berdesakan karena harus naik bus lagi"

Perkataan Donghae barusan semakin membuat Krystal gusar karena Donghae tidak memperhatikan kata-katanya.

"Kau sudah gila! Mau sampai kapan kau menghukum diri sendiri seperti ini ?"

Hening. Tampaknya Donghae mengganggap pertanyaan Krystal itu tidak perlu dijawab. Mereka terus terdiam di dalam mobil mewah yang sengaja di parkir agak jauh dari gedung Unniversitas, agar tidak mencolok. Donghae sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, pikirannya melayang ke masa sepuluh tahun lalu, saat usianya masih 18 tahun. Kaya, tampan, berkuasa dan sama sekali tidak tahu tentang apa arti dari sebuah tanggung jawab...

...

...

 _"Ini mobil hadiah ulang tahunku, baru ada dua di negara ini"_

 _gumam Donghae bangga pada teman-temannya. Semua temannya mengagumi mobil sport warna merah yang diparkir Donghae di garasi rumahnya._

 _"Sial! Mobil ini sangat cocok untuk balapan!"_

 _"Tentu saja! Ini mobil sport keluaran terbaru"_

 _"C'mon Let's try!"_

 _DOnghae tertawa bangga dengan kesombongan masa mudanya waktu itu. Malam itu mereka mabuk-mabukan dan berpesta pora._

 _Dan malam itu pula Donghae belajar bahwa kesenangan sesaat kadangkala bisa merenggut nyawa orang yang tidak bersalah. Mobil yang dia kendarai dalam keadaan mabuk, menabrak sebuah taksi yang berjalan pelan di jalur berlawanan._

 _Pengemudi taksi itu, lelaki tua yang tidak tahu apa-apa, tewas seketika._

 _Tentu saja semua permasalahan dapat dibereskan dengan cepat. Ayah Donghae adalah pengusaha yang sangat berpengaruh karena harta dan kekuasaannya yang melimpah._

 _Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan kenapa Donghae mengendarai kendaraannya dalam kondisi mabuk berat, uang jaminan sudah disiapkan. Donghae sendiri waktu itu lebih mencemaskan keadaannya daripada memikirkan supir taksi tua yang tewas itu. Toh supir taksi itu lebih beruntung langsung tewas, tidak merasakan sakit seperti dirinya._

 _Limpanya terbentur keras, bengkak, sehingga memerlukan perawatan dan pengobatan serius, dan rasa sakitnya sungguh tidak terkira. Bahkan Donghae sempat menyalahkan supir taksi yang menurutnya kurang ajar. Kenapa bisa ada di jalan yang berlawanan dengan dirinya sehingga membuatnya tertabrak._

 _Semua permasalahan dibereskan dengan cepat oleh ayahnya. Donghae langsung di kirim ke luar negeri untuk menjalani pengobatan. Sampai 6 bulan kemudian setelah kecelakaan itu, dia kembali ke Korea._

 _Ibunya, dengan penuh kelembutan mencoba mengingatkan Donghae, seberapa fatal akibat yang didapatkan akibat kesalahan dan sifat bagaimanapun tidak ada seorang ibu yang akan membiarkan anaknya menjadi seorang yang tidak memiliki belas kasih dan tanggung jawab._

 _"Kau tidak pernah ingin tahu tentang mereka?"_

 _Donghae yang saat itu merasa bosan karena masih harus beristirahat di rumah dan tidak bisa keluar rumah menatap ibunya dengan marah._

" _Buat apa? Bukankah Aboeji sudah memberikan tunjangan yang sepadan untuk mereka? Mungkin lebih banyak dari yang bisa dihasilkan supir taksi itu ketika dia hidup"_

 _Kesombongan membuat suaranya terdengar keras dan angkuh._

 _"Supir taksi itu memiliki isteri yang berduka dan seorang anak yang masih membutuhkan biaya sekolah. Apa kau tidak menyesal atas kehilangan yang dialami anak kecil itu, Donghae?"_

 _"Sebenarnya apa yang Eomma inginkan?"_

 _"Eomma hanya ingin merasa sedikit lega, Eomma ingin kau kesana dan meminta maaf secara langsung. Bahkan selama ini hanya pegawai ayahmu yang datang kesana dan mengurus semuanya"_

 _Ibunya menatap Donghae dengan tatapan penuh harap. Berharap putranya yang angkuh bisa sedikit memiliki belas kasih._

 _"Mereka itu hanya keluarga miskin, jika aku datang kesana dan menunjukkan penyesalan, mungkin mereka akan meminta tambahan tunjangan lagi"_

 _"Kalau begitu beri saja. Kau sudah mengambil nyawa seorang ayah, Donghae. Berapapun harta yang kau berikan, itu tak akan tergantikan"_

 _Hingga akhirnya Donghae menyerah karena ibunya yang terus membujuknya tanpa henti. Bahkan ibunya itu menangis dihadapannya. Donghae datang kesana keesokan harinya, dengan diantarkan sopir dalam mobil mewah. Tentu saja tak lupa membawa se-bouquet bunga di tangannya._

 _Ternyata mobil tidak bisa masuk ke dalam perumahan kumuh itu, Donghae masih harus berjalan melewati gang sempit dan rumah-rumah tak terurus dengan bau yang mengganggu indra penciumannya. Dengan jijik dipandanginya lumpur di sepatu mahalnya, dia akan membuang sepatu ini, putusnya jengkel._

 _Rumah itu sangat kecil, tetapi tampak paling bersih di antara semua rumah yang berdesak- desakan di sana. Kelihatannya seseorang berusaha meletakkan pot-pot mungil berisi bunga mawar untuk menutupi pagar jelek yang menyedihkan di depan rumah itu._

 _Ketika Donghae masih berdiri kaku didepan rumah itu, seorang anak laki- laki remaja, mungkin usianya beberapa tahun di bawahnya muncul di hadapannya dan menatapnya curiga._

 _Anak laki- laki itu sangat kurus tapi wajahnya terlihat sangat manis. Manis. Itulah yang Donghae pikirkan saat pertama kali melihatnya. Dengan tatapan mata yang cerdas, dan meskipun hanya berpakaian sederhana, tetap saja tidak bisa menahan ketertarikan Donghae padanya._

 _"Siapa?"_

 _Donghae memasang senyumnya yang paling mempesona, selama ini tidak ada yang pernah bisa menolak pesona dari senyumannya._

 _"Aku- aku datang kesini untuk minta maaf atas kecelakaan itu, maaf aku baru bisa datang kesini. Aku baru pulang dari luar negeri setelah menjalani perawatan medis karena luka setelah kecelakaan itu"_

 _Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa ia keluarkan. Karena setelah kalimat itu, Donghae bahkan tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi._

 _Yang bisa diingatnya adalah jeritan histeris penuh kemarahan anak laki- laki itu, tetangga-tetangga yang berdatangan untuk memisahkan mereka karena anak laki- laki itu tiba- tiba menyerangnya dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi. Anak laki- laki itu juga menghancurkan Bouquet bunga yang Donghae bawa hingga berserakan tak berbentuk. Matanya menyala marah dengan ancaman penuh kebencian keluar dari mulut anak itu._

 _"Jangan pernah kau menampakkan wajahmu di hadapanku! Kau manusia hina yang bersembunyi di balik kekuasaan ayahmu, manusia pengecut, tidak bertanggung jawab! Kau pikir nyawa manusia bisa diganti semudah itu dengan uang? Kami memang miskin, tapi kami punya harga diri! Jadi sebelum kau bisa menunjukkan kalau kau punya harga diri, jangan berani-berani menunjukkan mukamu di depanku! Dasar manusia menjijikkan!"_

 _Setelah itu, Donghae diberitahu oleh seorang tetangga, ibu dari anak itu meninggal tadi malam, menyusul ayahnya. Ibunya jatuh sakit karena tidak kuat menahan kesedihan ditinggal suaminya._

 _Hari itu, Donghae menyadari, bahwa perbuatannya telah menghancurkan hidup sebuah keluarga._

 _"Mereka sama sekali tidak mau menerima uang tunjangan dari kita, itulah yang mengganjal di hati Eomma"_

 _"Anak itu membenciku. Baru kali ini aku menerima tatapan kebencian seperti itu"_

 _Donghae masih terpekur shock dengan kejadian yang baru di alaminya. Hatinya seperti diremas- remas melihat tatapan anak laki- laki itu yang begitu penuh dengan luka dan kesakitan. Juga kebencian yang begitu dalam padanya._

 _"Anak itu kehilangan ayahnya dengan tragis, lalu ibunya. Apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain menumpahkan kebencian kepadamu, penyebab semua ini?"_

 _Ibunya hanya bisa menatap Donghae dengan sedih. Bagaimana pun, Donghae telah menerima akibat dari sifat keras dan angkuhnya._

 _"Dia sebatang kara, dan dia tidak mau menerima bantuan dari kita, lalu aku harus berbuat apa? Beritahu aku, Eomma. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

 _"Mungkin kau harus memulainya dari dirimu sendiri dulu Donghae..."_

 _..._

 _..._

"Mau sampai kapan kita parkir di sini? Dia sudah pergi sejak tadi. Kau melamun lagi? Akhir- akhir ini kebiasaanmu melamun semakin parah"

Suara Krystal memecahkan keheningan, hampir membuat Donghae berjingkat karena kaget. Setelah menarik napas layaknya orang frustasi, Donghae lalu memundurkan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku menunggunya"

Krystal menatap Donghae seksama, lalu tatapannya berubah penuh sayang. Kejadian kecelakaan itu sudah lama, tetapi Donghae menanggung beban rasa berdosa itu di pundaknya tanpa henti. Hingga seolah-olah Donghae sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum.

"Aku menyayangimu, _Oppa._ Aku tidak tahan kalau harus terus-terusan melihatmu dalam kondisi seperti ini"

Donghae diam tidak menanggapi. Tatapannya tetap lurus kedepan, entah apa yang ada di dalam fikirannya.

"Dia sudah lulus kuliah dengan nilai yang sangat bagus, dia pasti akan dengan mudah diterima di perusahaan yang telah susah payah kau siapkan untuknya"

Krystal menatap Donghae penuh arti, lalu mendesah ketika Donghae tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Bukankah ini sudah waktunya kau berhenti?"

"Berhenti?"

"Berhenti memikul tanggung jawab ini seolah-olah kau tidak akan pernah termaafkan"

"Aku memang tidak akan pernah termaafkan"

Cengkeraman tangan Donghae pada kemudi semakin erat, tatapan matanya menyendu sarat akan perasaan bersalah dan luka yang amat dalam.

"Kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu, mungkin dia sudah kehilangan kesedihannya dan menjalani hidup dengan bahagia..."

Donghae mengernyit menggelengkan kepala, membantah apapun yang berusaha diucapkan Krystal.

Tidak mungkin! Luka yang ia torehkan begitu dalam dan tidak akan sembuh dengan semudah itu.

"Tidak! Aku yang merenggut semua kebahagiaannya. Sebelum semua bisa aku kembalikan padanya dalam kondisi utuh, aku tidak akan berhenti!"

"Kau benar- benar menyedihkan!"

Krystal menatap Donghae dengan pandangan jengkel sekaligus kasihan. Gadis itu merasa dirinya seperti kaset rusak karena mengulang-ulang kalimatnya terus-menerus.

"Aku berdoa semoga suatu saat nanti dia tahu siapa yang berada di balik hidupnya yang berjalan dengan begitu mudah selama ini"

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

"Surat panggilan untukmu"

Leeteuk menyerahkan surat yang terbungkus rapi dalam amplop yang sepertinya berbahan kertas mahal itu.

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan kening, lalu membaca kop di amplop surat itu yang ditulis dengan tinta emas elegan dengan emblem bang perusahaan yang sangat bonafit. Perusahaan ini bergerak di bidang jasa konstruksi dan sangat terkenal.

Eunhyuk mengenal perusahaan ini. Sebuah perusahaan yang sering disebut-sebut oleh dosennya, dan juga sering muncul di berbagai media massa terutama yang menyangkut literatur bisnis dan keuangan.

Perusahaan ini benar-benar didirikan dari bawah, _owner_ nya yang menurut gosip masih muda, memulai usaha ini setelah pulang dari sekolahnya di Amerika. Dia mendirikan perusahaan dengan sistem yang serupa dengan _joint ventura_ dengan penanaman modal dari perusahaan asing yang bergerak di bidang sejenis. Dan kemudian dalam waktu lima tahun sudah merajai jajaran perusahaan konstruksi yang patut diperhitungkan.

Sebuah surat panggilan? Itu benar-benar membuat Eunhyuk bingung, dia tidak pernah merasa mengirimkan lamaran ke perusahaan ini. Perusahaan ini terlalu bonafit untuk seorang _fresh graduate_ seperti dirinya.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin ada surat panggilan kalau dia tidak pernah mengajukan surat lamaran?

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat keragu-raguan Eunhyuk.

"Sudah buka saja, mungkin isinya benar-benar panggilan kerja untukmu"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa mengirimkan lamaran ke perusahaan ini, Hyung"

Leeteuk sudah seperti keluarga baginya, saat dia sebatang kara dan kedua orang tuanya meninggal dulu, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah dan mencari pekerjaan. Kebetulan waktu itu seorang tetangganya mengenalkannya dengan Leeteuk. Leeteuk adalah keponakan dari seorang pemilik panti asuhan yang saat itu sedang membutuhkan pembantu dan teman untuk mengurus panti asuhan tersebut.

Dan kehadiran Eunhyuk sangat membantunya. Bahkan kemudian Leeteuk mengusahakan beasiswa untuk Eunhyuk agar dia bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya. Dan kemudian semua terasa sangat mudah bagi Eunhyuk, beasiswanya terus berlanjut hingga Eunhyuk bisa lulus kuliah, tentu saja sebagian biaya hidupnya harus Eunhyuk tanggung sendiri. Dia sekolah sekaligus bekerja sebagai pelayan paruh waktu disebuah kafe.

"Mungkin itu rekomendasi dari Universitasmu, kau kan lulusan terbaik. Ayo dibuka, aku penasaran"

Dengan enggan dan sedikit takut-takut, Eunhyuk merobek amplop itu, sebelumnya dia memastikan kalau amplop itu benar-benar ditujukan padanya. Setelah yakin dia mengeluarkan kertas surat yang tak kalah mewah dengan amplopnya itu dan mulai membaca isinya berulang- ulang.

"Bagaimana?"

Leeteuk tampak sangat penasaran. Tapi raut wajah Eunhyuk yang berubah cerah membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

"Memang surat panggilan pekerjaan 'kan? Kau harus datang!"

"Tapi, Hyung...aku masih bingung..."

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya, menelan semua bantahan Eunhyuk.

"Tidak semua orang mempunyai kesempatan sepertimu, kau harus datang memenuhi panggilan kerja itu, Hyuk"

Eunhyuk terdiam, mengerutkan kening, tapi pikirannya melayang. Hidupnya terasa begitu mudah, seolah-olah Tuhan mengulurkan tanganNya langsung dan membantunya. Dia mendapatkan semuanya dengan begitu mudah, panti asuhan yang menampungnya gratis, beasiswa demi beasiswa untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya, Leeteuk yang berperan sebagai pengganti keluarganya. Pekerjaan yang memungkinkannya bekerja sambil sekolah. Dan sekarang, begitu luluspun, tawaran pekerjaan langsung datang kepadanya, dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, langsung di sebuah perusahaan bonafit berkelas tingggi.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan otomatis memandang ke atas, ke titik khayalan yang dibayangkannya.

"Hei malaikat pelindungku" bisiknya pelan kepada langit.

"Kau pasti sudah bekerja sangat keras, bernegosiasi dengan Tuhan untuk membuat hidupku begitu mudah, terima kasih ya"

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

Eunhyuk merapikan setelan kerjanya yang sedikit kusut dengan gugup. Bus yang dinaikinya sangat penuh dan sesak sehingga membuat penampilannya jadi tidak serapi ketika dia berangkat tadi. Dan sekarang disinilah dia berdiri, di lobi mewah perusahaan ini dengan keragu-raguan dan kecemasan yang tampak jelas.

 _Aku telah berbuat kesalahan dengan datang ke sini, ini bukanlah tempatku..._

Eunhyuk mengusap bulir- bulir keringat di dahinya ketika petugas resepsionis yang ramah tersenyum kepadanya, mengundangnya mendekat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Resepsionis itu mungkin kasihan melihat Eunhyuk yang gugup dan kebingungan seperti salah tempat.

"Eh... ini..."

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan surat panggilan _interview_ yang diterimanya kemarin. Dia mengeluarkannya dengan hati-hati seolah benda itu harta karun berharga dan menunjukkannya kepada sang resepsionis.

"Saya mendapatkan panggilan _interview_ di perusahaan ini hari ini"

Resepsionis itu menerimanya dan mengerutkan kening, dia adalah pegawai berpengalaman dan tahu, bahwa surat panggilan ini tidak main-main, dikirimkan langsung oleh sekretaris sang _owner_. Bahkan ditandatangi langsung oleh _owner_ mereka... Ini bukan surat main-main, ini surat penting...

"Sebentar, saya akan tanyakan terlebih dahulu"

Sikap resepsionis yang ramah itu langsung berubah serius dan dia meninggalkan Eunhyuk untuk mengangkat telepon.

Eunhyuk merasakan jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang, pikiran- pikiran buruk langsung menerpanya, apakah dia salah? Apakah surat itu surat palsu, mungkin sekedar lelucon untuk mengerjainya? Astaga! Kenapa tak pernah terpikirkan di benaknya tentang kemungkinan itu?

Eunhyuk memandang sekeliling dengan gelisah, apakah dia akan diusir? Apakah dia akan dipermalukan?

Rasanya lama sekali ketika resepsionis itu akhirnya selesai dengan urusannya. Resepsionis itu sepertinya sudah berhasil menguasai diri dan kembali tersenyum ramah.

" _Interview_ akan dilakukan di lantai lima, saya akan meminta petugas untuk menemani anda ke atas"

Seorang petugas entah muncul dari mana dengan ramah menemani Eunhyuk melangkah masuk ke lift menuju ke lantai lima.

"Silahkan duduk di situ, saya akan memberitahukan kedatangan anda"

Eunhyuk duduk di sofa sambil tetap mengerutkan kening, memberitahukan kedatangannya? Kenapa seolah-olah dia adalah tamu yang sudah ditunggu dan bukannya salah satu calon pegawai yang akan menghadapi test? Dan dimana yang lainnya? Eunhyuk memandang ke sekeliling yang sepi. Dia menyangka akan di _interview_ bersama calon-calon pegawai lainnya, tetapi ternyata dia cuma sendirian.

"Silahkan. Beliau berkenan menemui anda"

Masih dengan bertanya-tanya Eunhyuk melangkah memasuki ruangan itu, sebuah ruangan rapat kecil yang mungkin difungsikan untuk mewawancarai calon pegawai.

Seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang terlihat sangat elegan dan cantik menunggunya di sana. Cantik sekali seperti model, dengan setelan kantornya yang terlihat mahal dan menarik.

"Selamat siang, silahkan duduk"

Dengan canggung Eunhyuk duduk di hadapan perempuan itu.

"Aku Krystal, HR Manager di perusahaan ini. Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa kau bisa mendapat panggilan di perusahaan ini. Kami memperoleh rekomendasi dari Unniversitasmu. Kau adalah lulusan terbaik di sana"

Rupanya kata-kata Leeteuk ada benarnya, dia dipanggil karena rekomendasi dari Unniversitasnya.

"Baik, pekerjaan yang akan ditawarkan padamu adalah staff inti dari direksi. Maksudku, kau akan bekerja sebagai bawahan langsung dari _Owner_ kami..."

Otak Eunhyuk serasa dicubit. Staff Direksi? Yang benar saja?! Kenapa untuk jabatan sepenting staff direksi, perusahaan ini mengambil seorang lulusan baru sepertinya? Bukankah untuk jabatan seperti itu, biasanya sebuah perusahaan akan mengambil dan mempromosikan pegawainya yang sudah lama mengabdi untuk naik jabatan?

Tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan di otak Eunhyuk langsung terabaikan ketika dia berusaha berkonsentrasi penuh atas wawancara resmi yang mulai dilakukan oleh HR Manager yang cantik itu.

Wawancara itu berlangsung lama, dan sangat resmi. Eunhyuk menjawab semua sesuai kemampuannya, dan setelah pertanyaan terakhir dijawab, Krystal terdiam agak lama dan menatap catatan di mejanya.

Perempuan itu lalu menatap Eunhyuk lama seolah-olah ingin membaca isi hati Eunhyuk.

"Kalau kau diterima, seberapa cepat kau bisa mulai bekerja di perusahaan kami?"

Eunhyuk tergagap, tidak menduga akan ditanya selugas itu. Biasanya mereka akan menyalamimu, kemudian mengatakan akan melakukan evaluasi dan akan menghubungi beberapa waktu nanti, bukan?

"Saya bisa kapan saja"

"Kau diterima. Aku ingin kau siap dan mulai bekerja Senin depan. Apa waktu itu cukup untuk mempersiapkan semuanya? Dalam tiga hari?"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya meski masih merasa seperti mimpi baginya.

"Baik"

Krystal berdiri dan mau tak mau Eunhyuk ikut berdiri juga, perempuan itu lalu menyalami Eunhyuk dengan senyum aneh.

"Semoga sukses di perusahaan ini. Sampai bertemu lagi, kau bisa keluar sendiri kan?"

Dan dengan langkah cepat dan tegas, setegas pembawaannya, wanita itu meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian.

Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih terpaku di tengah ruangan itu, menahan keinginan kuat untuk mencubit pipinya sendiri.

Secepat ini prosesnya? Apakah ia baru saja bermimpi...?

..

..

"Sudah beres"

"Terima Kasih. Bagaimana dia?"

"Dia kebingungan. Semua ini terlalu mudah, Kalau aku jadi dia, pasti juga akan sebingung dia, dan kau sudah membuatku melanggar aturan perusahaan dalam merekrut pegawai"

Krystal mendengus saat melihat Donghae justru tersenyum mendengar perkataannya.

"Perusahaan ini punyaku, dan aku juga yang berhak menentukan penerapan aturan itu"

"Terserah kau sajalah. Lagipula siapalah aku? Kau memang merintis perusahaan ini demi dia... sekarang keinginanmu sudah tercapai, Donghae"

"Panggil aku Aiden kalau berada disini!"

Krystal meringis saat Donghae menatapnya tajam penuh peringatan. Aiden? Dasar bodoh! Menyembunyikan identitas demi seseorang yang bahkan sama sekali tidak mengetahui beradaannya.

"Dia pasti akan tahu suatu saat nanti. Aboeji adalah seorang pengusaha dengan nama besar. Suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan menyadarinya dan identitasmu pasti akan terbongkar"

 _Dan kiamatlah untukku_

Donghae diam, tidak membantah kebenaran yang terasa jelas di ucapan Krystal, matanya menerawang.

"Dia akan tahu, tapi nanti. Setelah aku bereskan semuanya"

"Dan kau pikir dia akan berterimakasih padamu nantinya?"

"Ini bukan tentang pemberian dan rasa terima kasih... ini tentang hutang yang dibayar, Krystal. Dan tidak pernah ada orang yang wajib berterimakasih atas hutangnya yang dibayarkan. Yang ada, yang berhutang itulah yang wajib mengucapkan terima kasih"

Krystal mendesah, menatap Donghae dengan sedih. Pria itu terlihat begitu tertekan dan terbebani atas rasa bersalahnya.

"Aku cuma bisa mendoakanmu, semoga semua baik-baik saja"

 _Dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan_ , sambung Krystal dalam hati. Meskipun dia mulai merasa tidak yakin, sebab kalau seperti kata orang-orang bahwa Tuhan itu Maha Pemaaf, kenapa Dia membiarkan Donghae menanggung dosa dan rasa bersalahnya selama bertahun-tahun?

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

"Ini ruanganmu"

Seorang karyawan yang lebih tua dari Eunhyuk menunjukkan sebuah ruangan kecil di sudut yang terletak di lantai paling atas gedung megah itu.

"Seluruh staff direksi berjumlah delapan orang - termasuk dirimu, kami bertugas untuk memfasilitasi kegiatan _owner_ perusahaan ini, yaitu Lee _Sajangnim_. Tugasmu adalah membantu Lee Sungmin, sekretaris direksi terutama karena dia akan cuti hamil beberapa bulan lagi. Kau harus bisa mem _back up_ semua pekerjaannya selama dia cuti nanti. Jadi sekarang dia yang akan menjadi mentormu"

Kata karyawan itu yang ternyata bernama Heechul. Ia mengedikkan bahu ke arah seorang yang tadi tidak sempat dilihatnya.

Lee Sungmin, yang katanya menjabat sekretaris direksi itu tersenyum padanya, dan Eunhyuk merasa lega karena mentornya itu kelihatannya sangat baik dan ramah.

"Heechul Hyung memang kelihatan ketus, tapi dia sangat baik, dia bisa dibilang wakil direktur utama disini. Dia yang menghandle semuanya kalau Lee _Sajangnim_ sedang tidak ada di tempat"

Sungmin menjelaskan sambil tersenyum ketika mereka duduk bersama dan mulai menerangkan mengenai tugas- tugas apa saja yang akan Eunhyuk kerjakan selama bekerja di perusahaan ini.

"Pemilik perusahaan ini namanya Aiden Lee"

Eunhyuk sudah tahu sebenarnya, karena penasaran kemarin dia membeli dan membaca berbagai majalah bisnis yang menyangkut perusahaan ini. Dia juga membaca berbagai artikel di internet. Dan sesuai dengan keterangan dosennya sewaktu mencontohkan perusahaan ini sebagai materi kuliahnya, pemilik perusahaan ini masih muda. Muda dan cemerlang karena bisa membangun bisnis sesukses ini dalam waktu yang begitu singkat.

"Kau akan sering bertemu dengannya nanti, apalagi saat aku cuti melahirkan nanti. Bisa dibilang pekerjaanmu adalah mengatur seluruh jadwal dan keperluannya"

Sungmin tersenyum dan matanya menerawang.

"Jangan khawatir, Lee _Sajangnim_ tidak seketus Kim Heechul. Dia sangat baik dan tenang, tidak pernah meledak marahnya. Lee _Sajangnim_ juga sangat tampan dan juga... _sexy_ "

Sungmin mengedip nakal,

"Biarpun Lee _Sajangnim_ sangat pendiam dan terlihat sedikit murung, seperti ada sesuatu yang selalu tersimpan di benaknya, membuatnya susah tersenyum. Tapi walaupun begitu, dia adalah pria paling diincar disini, kesan misteriusnya malah membuatnya semakin memiliki banyak penggemar. Sayang dia begitu penuh rahasia, tidak pernah terlihat dia dekat dengan siapapun"

Eunhyuk mengernyit. Muda, kaya, sukses, dan cemerlang, tetapi tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun?

"Sebenarnya ini rahasia, tapi aku pernah mengatur beberapa pertemuan beliau dengan beberapa orang dari kalangan atas. Tapi hubungan mereka sambil lalu saja. Lee _Sajangnim_ tidak pernah menjalin hubungan lama dengan seseorang"

Sungmin mengehela napas dengan dramatis, seolah- olah sesuatu yang sedang mereka bahas ini menyangkut hidup dan mati seseorang.

"Lee _Sajangnim_ benar- benar sangat tampan dan sexy. Tapi aku peringatkan padamu, Hyuk... kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya! Daripada kau nanti patah hati seperti yang dialami beberapa karyawan di sini yang berani memendam perasaan pada Lee _Sajangnim._ Mereka semua berujung patah hati, karena Lee _Sajangnim_ sedikitpun tidak pernah melirik mereka"

 _Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada Aiden Lee atau Lee Sajangnim, atau siapapun namanya itu_.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, berpikir dan bertekad dalam hati. Dari ceritanya, lelaki itu terdengar terlalu sempurna. Sempurna tapi pemurung, ralatnya. Sama sekali bukan tipe seseorang idamannya, karena kekasih yang diimpikannya adalah seorang yang biasa, yang ceria dan bisa membuatnya tertawa setiap saat.

Dan Eunhyuk yakin jika lelaki itu bukan seorang Aiden Lee.

Meskipun keyakinan manusia kadangkala bisa bertentangan dengan kehendak Tuhan….

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

Dia ada disini. Eunhyuk ada disini!

Donghae menelan ludahnya, merasa konyol karena kegugupannya. Astaga! dia yang selama ini menghadapi begitu banyak orang dengan percaya diri sekarang merasa gugup hanya karena seseorang yang bahkan tidak akan mengenalinya.

Donghae berdehem menenangkan diri.

Tetapi seseorang itu bukanlah sekedar orang biasa. Seseorang inilah yang entah sadar atau tidak, telah mengubah seluruh kehidupannya, telah mengubah seluruh cara pandangnya terhadap kehidupan. Seseorang inilah yang sekarang telah menjadi tujuan hidup Donghae. Kebahagiaannya adalah tujuan hidup Donghae.

Setelah menarik napas panjang, Donghae melangkah masuk ke ruangan kantor staff direksi. Heechul sedang berdiri di dekat pintu dan langsung mengangguk kepadanya.

"Selamat pagi, _Sajangnim_ "

Donghae mengangguk singkat, matanya berputar ke sekeliling ruangan. Dimana Eunhyuk? Seharusnya dia mulai bekerja hari ini kan?

Heechul sepertinya menyadari apa yang dicari oleh Donghae, dia termasuk orang kepercayaan Donghae yang tahu rencana bosnya itu ketika memasukkan Eunhyuk keperusahaan ini.

"Dia sedang di toilet, _Sajangnim_ "

Donghae mengangguk, merasa sedikit malu karena wakil direksinya ini menyadari apa yang dicarinya.

"Suruh dia datang ke ruanganku nanti"

Di dalam ruangannya, Donghae merasa begitu susah berkonsentrasi, berkali-kali dia melemparkan pandangan ke pintu dengan gelisah. Kenapa Eunhyuk lama sekali?

Donghae merasa bahwa detik pertemuan inilah nanti yang akan menentukan langkah ke depannya. Dia harus memastikan bahwa Eunhyuk tidak akan mengenalinya. Tentu saja dia tetap harus menghadapi resiko bahwa Eunhyuk tetap akan mengenalinya. Siapa yang bisa mengukur kekuatan ingatan seseorang? Apalagi ingatan tentang kejadian buruk biasanya akan lebih kuat melekat. Dan jika Eunhyuk mengenalinya, maka selesailah sudah semuanya. Kiamatlah baginya!

Donghae merasakan jantungnya berdenyut, dia belum siap. Dia tidak akan siap jika Eunhyuk mengenalinya sebagai seseorang yang telah menyebabkan kematian ayahnya dan menghancurkan kebahagiaan keluarganya. Donghae belum siap jika Eunhyuk kemudian membencinya dengan kebencian yang sama seperti yang ditunjukkan di pertemuan pertama mereka di masa lalu atau mungkin lebih.

 _Semoga Eunhyuk tidak mengenalinya_

Donghae masih merapalkan doa singkat itu berulang-ulang bagai mantra, ketika sebuah ketukan pelan di pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

..

..

..

..

..

TBC

..

..

..

..

..

* * *

Haiii...

Saya terkena virus remake novel Santhy Agatha, dan akhirnya saya me- remake salah satu novel karya Santhy Agatha yang berjudul UNFORGIVEN HERO.

Maaaaaaaff...bukannya ga kreatif, tp apalah daya... saya hanyalah seorang pecinta HaeHyuk yang ngebet(?) banget pingin baca novel itu tapi dalam bentuk yg sedikit berbeda, yaitu versi Boys Love... tentunya dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana- sini..^^

Gimanaaa? Ada yg minat gaaaaaa? Klo ada yg minat saya lanjuuuuuut sampe tuntas tas tas taaaasss!

Klo ga ada yg minat tetep saya lanjut walaupun yg baca cuma saya sendiri TT_ TT

Monggo dikasih tanggapannya, readerku sekaliaaaaaaann...^_^

Betewe, makasih yaaaa buat ESMERALDA- KU TERCINTA yg udah dukung saya sedukung- dukung buat bikin ff remake ini... Marimar syelalu padamu, Esmeraldaaaaa...*civokbasah*

..

..

..

DeSTORIA


	2. Chapter 2

**UNFORGIVEN HERO**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **BOYS LOVE VERSION**

 **FF ini di-remake dari sebuah Novel yang juga berjudul UNFORGIVEN HERO karya Shanty Agatha. Dibuat dalam versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana- sini sesuai kebutuhan alur cerita.**

 **Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berbau Remake dan Boys Love, harap untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca demi kebaikan bersama ^.^**

 **No bash, please ^^**

 **Thank You~**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Enjoy~~**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 _"Even if everything is just a lie. But my love for you is real. There is no meaning whether it all for you? I lied to you because I love you, because I love you so much! "_

* * *

 _.._

 _.._

 _Aiden Lee memang tampan. Sangat tampan. Sayang terlalu tampan, bukan tipeku._

Eunhyuk langsung memutuskan pada tatapan pertama mereka. Pria itu begitu sempurna dengan pahatan wajah bak seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Rambut hitam legamnya serta sepasang mata sendu yang dalam itu tampak terlalu berbahaya untuk dijadikan tipenya.

Sementara itu, boss barunya itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan menilai-nilai, menimbang-nimbang. Sehingga hening cukup lama dan Eunhyuk tak juga dipersilahkan duduk.

"Duduklah"

Donghae tampak tersenyum kecil, seperti puas karena telah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu siapa aku?"

Pertanyaan apa itu? Batin Eunhyuk tanpa sadar mengernyit. Tentu saja dia tahu. Orang dihadapannya ini adalah Aiden Lee, seorang pengendali terkuat sekaligus pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja 'kan?

Donghae tersenyum lagi, seperti menyadari retorika dalam pertanyaannya.

"Maaf, aku sedikit gugup"

Sekali lagi Eunhyuk mengernyit. Gugup? Karena bertemu dengannya? Tidak mungkin. Pasti bosnya ini sedang gugup karena sesuatu yang lain.

"Kita belum berkenalan"

Donghae lalu mengulurkan jemarinya yang ramping ke arah Eunhyuk dan mau tak mau Eunhyuk menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Kita langsung bersikap informal saja, mengingat kita akan sering sekali berhubungan. Apalagi saat Lee Sungmin memulai periode cuti hamilnya, kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Aiden saja kalau kau mau"

 _'Aiden Saja?'_

Eunhyuk kadang-kadang merasa geli dengan ketajamannya menganalisa kata perkata, tetapi itu memang tidak bisa ditahannya. Kenapa boss-nya itu menyuruhnya memanggil namanya saja. Yang benar saja? Eunhyuk tidak mau langsung dipecat dihari pertamanya bekerja karena tidak sopan kepada atasan tertinggi diperusahaan.

"Relasi bisnisku yang berasal dari luar negeri biasanya memanggilku dengan nama itu"

Eunhyuk mengernyit, bertanya- tanya dalam hatinya. Memangnya boss-nya ini memiliki nama lain selain Aiden? Tapi Eunhyuk menekan rasa penasarannya dan lebih memilih menyimak apa yang akan boss-nya itu katakan.

"Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa kau dipanggil masuk ke perusahaan ini. Aku mempunyai referensi dari universitasmu bahwa kau adalah lulusan terbaik disana, dan aku sangat senang memberikan pengalaman dan ruang untuk lulusan-lulusan baru sepertimu agar bisa mengeksploitasi kecerdasan dan kemampuan kalian. Aku lebih suka mempekerjakan lulusan-lulusan baru"

Donghae tampak tersenyum dan Eunhyuk sedikit bergetar ketika menyadari, bahwa jika tersenyum lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan.

"Karena lulusan baru biasanya lebih mudah diajari cara-cara modern, mereka mudah menyerap ilmu dan yang pasti mereka sangat bersemangat"

Donghae berhenti sejenak untuk melihat apakah Eunhyuk mendengarkan kata-katanya, lalu melanjutkan.

"Itu juga yang kuharapkan darimu, kemampuan untuk menyerap ilmu baru dengan cepat dan semangat yang luar biasa tinggi. Apa kau bisa?"

"Bisa"

Eunhyuk menjawab dengan cepat dan mantap. Dia yakin bisa, dia sangat bersemangat untuk mempelajari hal-hal baru di sini. Dunia kerja adalah hal baru baginya dan dia yakin dia memiliki kemampuan untuk belajar secara cepat.

"Bagus. Melihat dari bagusnya angka akademismu, aku yakin kau juga akan bagus pada prakteknya. Kalau begitu, selamat datang di perusahaan ini Lee Eunhyuk, semoga kerjasama kita baik sampai kedepannya"

Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya lagi, dan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Aku sangat mengharapkanmu, Lee Eunhyuk"

"Baik, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin"

"Ah, Eunhyuk?"

Eunhyuk yang sudah di depan pintu dan bersiap membukanya menoleh ke arah Donghae yang masih duduk tegak di kursinya.

"Aku dengar kau menggunakan transportasi umum untuk datang kesini?"

"Benar, saya menggunakan bus"

Jawabnya mengernyit dan bertanya-tanya, bukankah informasi seperti ini sepertinya kurang penting untuk diketahui oleh seorang petinggi perusahaan semacam Aiden?

"Dan aku tahu lokasi rumahmu cukup jauh"

Donghae tampak merenung, berpikir, lalu menatap Eunhyuk dengan tegas.

"Aku akan mengusahakan kendaraan operasional untukmu. Kami memiliki fasilitas antar jemput karyawan khusus untuk karyawan yang lokasi tempat tinggalnya jauh. Mungkin kau bisa bertanya kepada Sungmin untuk mendaftar"

"Itu bagus sekali"

Mata Eunhyuk berbinar tanpa dapat ditahan, fasilitas antar jemput karyawan ini akan sangat membantunya. Eunhyuk bisa mengirit biaya pulang pergi ke kantor yang memerlukan berganti bus sampai tiga kali dalam satu periode perjalanan, dia akan bisa menabung.

"Terima kasih _Sajangnim,_ saya akan bertanya kepada Sungmin"

Donghae mengangguk dan Eunhyuk langsung melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

..

..

 _Dia tidak mengenaliku_

Tanpa sadar Donghae menarik napas panjang, merasa sangat lega. Dengan pelan diusap wajahnya. Bersyukur bahwa Eunhyuk tidak menyadari betapa gugupnya dia tadi. Betapa dia berjuang menampilkan sosok tegas yang berwibawa. Karena sosok seperti itulah yang bisa menutupinya dari kecurigaan Eunhyuk.

 _Aku bukan lagi manusia yang tidak punya harga diri seperti dulu, Hyuk. Kau pernah mengatakan kepadaku untuk datang padamu ketika aku sudah punya harga diri lagi. Sekarang aku sudah memilikinya, harga diri beserta semua atributnya. Kedewasaan, kebijaksanaan, kebaikan hati. Tetapi entah kenapa, aku masih merasa tak pantas menemuimu. Aku ini, manusia yang tak termaafkan._

Donghae mendesah pelan dan menyandarkan kepala yang serasa berdenyut di kursinya.

Sampai kapan dia harus begini? Tidak bisa mengakui dirinya yang sebenarnya di depan satu-satunya orang yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya? Sampai kapan dia harus begini? Bersembunyi? Malu mengakui diri? Donghae tidak punya jawaban. Dia hanya merasa saat ini lebih baik dia memilih jalan pengecut, bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang sosok Aiden.

 _Bukankah dengan begini kau bisa lebih bebas menjaga dan mendekatinya?_ suara hatinya berbisik dan Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar.

Ya. Keputusannya tepat. Akan lebih baik jika Eunhyuk tidak pernah mengetahui identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya. Luka hati Eunhyuk sepertinya sudah sembuh, sangatlah tidak tepat kalau dia merusaknya dengan pertemuan dari masa lalu yang pasti akan membuka luka lama itu.

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

Donghae memarkir mobilnya di tempat biasa, di sebuah sudut yang tertutup bayang-bayang sebuah pohon besar yang teduh. Matanya menatap ke arah bangunan panti asuhan itu. Tempat yang sangat dihafalnya dan mungkin merupakan satu-satunya tempat yang paling sering dikunjunginya secara berkala.

Lalu Eunhyuk melangkah keluar dari sana. Donghae melihat jamnya, selalu tepat jam Sembilan di hari Minggu. Eunhyuk akan pergi berbelanja kebutuhan panti. Eunhyuk tampak ceria dan sehat. Syukurlah, Donghae mendesah lega dalam hati.

Matanya mengikuti dengan waspada ketika Eunhyuk berdiri di pinggir jalan menunggu bus untuk mengantarkannya ke tempat tujuan. Donghae menatap tidak suka ketika sebuah bus yang penuh sesak berhenti dan Eunhyuk masuk ke dalamnya.

E _unhyuk tidak boleh naik bus rongsok yang penuh sesak seperti itu lagi!_

Putusnya dalam hati. Donghae harus melakukan sesuatu. Setelah yakin bahwa Eunhyuk sudah benar-benar pergi, Donghae mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku sudah disini"

Tidak lama kemudian, sosok Leeteuk keluar dengan hati-hati dari panti dan melangkah ke tempat Donghae berada.

Dengan sopan Donghae membukakan pintu mobilnya dan Leeteuk melangkah masuk, duduk dikursi samping kemudi.

"Dia sangat senang karena diterima di perusahaan itu"

Leeteuk memulai percakapan sambil tersenyum. Senyum khas seorang Leeteuk yang mau tak mau membuat Donghae ikut tersenyum. Apalagi membayangkan Eunhyuk bahagia membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya.

"Syukurlah. Apa dia curiga?"

Donghae menatap Leeteuk dengan penasaran. Leeteuk sudah seperti kakak baginya. Donghae sudah mengenal Leeteuk sejak lama. Karena Leeteuk adalah putra dari salah seorang pekerja dirumahnya.

Panti asuhan ini sebenarnya adalah milik yayasan sosial yang dikelola oleh Eomma Donghae. Dan ketika Eomma Donghae menceritakan semua rencana Donghae mengenai Eunhyuk, Leeteuk menawarkan diri dengan senang hati untuk membantu.

"Dia sempat curiga"

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat kecemasan tergambar jelas di mata Donghae.

"Tapi aku sudah berusaha menghilangkan kecurigaannya itu, lagipula nilai-nilai ijazahnya memang sangat bagus jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan perusahaan-perusahaan besar bersaing memperebutkannya"

Donghae menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkirnya semula di bawah pohon besar itu dengan tenang, mengarahkan mobilnya menuju rumahnya. Karena setiap minggu, Leeteuk akan berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya. Setiap minggu itulah Donghae akan memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk memperoleh informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dari Leeteuk tentang Eunhyuk.

"Mungkin aku memang terlalu berlebihan, seharusnya aku menempatkannya sebagai staff biasa dulu. Tapi aku tidak tahan, aku lelah melihatnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini. Aku ingin bisa berinteraksi langsung dengannya"

"Aku mengerti. Tapi apa kau tidak takut kalau lama-kelamaan Eunhyuk akan menyadari siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Hyung. Aku menganggap ini semua seperti pertaruhan yang melibatkan hidup dan matiku. Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku sangat menginginkan pertemuan ini? Bisa bertatapan dan berbicara langsung dengannya. Tapi, aku juga sangat takut jika Eunhyuk sampai mengenaliku. Dan jika itu benar- benar terjadi maka selesailah sudah semuanya"

Dengan iba Leeteuk mengamati sosok disampingnya itu. Donghae sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir, pandangannya lurus ke depan dan tidak menyadari kalau wajahnya diamati. Leeteuk sudah mengenal Donghae sejak lama, karena sejak ia kecil ayahnya sudah bekerja pada keluarga Donghae.

Dia sendiri yang menjadi saksi betapa nakal dan pemberontaknya Donghae dulu. Dia juga yang menjadi saksi ketika kecelakaan itu telah mengubah Donghae 180 derajat. Dari seorang pemuda ugal-ugalan yang sombong dan hanya mengandalkan nama besar ayahnya, menjadi seorang pria dewasa dan pengusaha sukses yang berjuang dengan kekuatannya sendiri seperti sekarang.

Dan Leeteuk yakin, Eunhyuk tidak akan mengenali Donghae yang sekarang. Donghae yang sekarang jauh berbeda dengan Donghae yang dulu. Kenakalan masa remajanya sudah berubah menjadi sikap dewasa yang penuh wibawa. Penampilan Fisiknya juga sudah berubah menjadi lebih dewasa. Dan aura kesombongan dan keangkuhannya telah berubah menjadi kebijaksanaan yang tenang. Leeteuk sangat yakin, Eunhyuk tidak akan bisa mengenali Donghae yang sekarang sebagai pemuda kaya dan arogan yang dulu telah merenggut nyawa ayahnya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Donghae. Percayalah, aku akan mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu dan Eunhyuk. Dia anak yang baik. Hatinya sangat lembut dan aku yakin suatu saat nanti EUnhyuk pasti akan memaafkanmu"

Donghae tersenyum sedih mendengar kata-kata Leeteuk. Dimaafkan? Itu terdengar terlalu mewah baginya. Dia tidak pernah sedikitpun berani memohon agar dimaafkan, karena dia tahu permohonan itu akan terlalu muluk untuknya. Dia bersalah dan dia tidak termaafkan, sesederhana itu. Yang Donghae butuhkan sekarang hanyalah agar Eunhyuk bahagia. Kebahagiaan Eunhyuk entah sejak kapan telah menjadi obsesi kehidupannya.

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

Eunhyuk memasuki lift dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa beberapa map berisi berkas-berkas yang kemarin diserahkan Sungmin kepadanya. Malangnya, karena kurang berhati-hati, map itu terlepas dari tangannya dan berhamburan di lantai lift. Membuat Eunhyuk langsung berjongkok dan memunguti kertas-kertas itu di lantai. Sampai kemudian dia sadar ada sepasang kaki dengan sepatu mahal dan terbungkus celana panjang hitam dari bahan _khasmir_ yang mahal pula sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan Donghae. Lelaki itu berdiri dengan elegan dan menatap Eunhyuk yang berjongkok di bawahnya dengan tatapan geli.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Eunhyuk langsung memunguti seluruh kertas-kertas yang berhamburan di lantai itu secepatnya.

"Eh tidak, _Sajangnim_. Terima Kasih"

Tiba-tiba Donghae sudah berjongkok di depannya, tangannya yang kuat tetapi berjemari ramping itu membantu Eunhyuk memungut kertas-kertas yang berserakan, lalu tanpa kata menyerahkannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Te- terima kasih"

"Lain kali tidak perlu terburu-buru, tidak akan ada yang memarahimu"

Donghae kemudian berdiri dengan anggun bertepatan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka. Lelaki itu lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih berjongkok di dalam lift, menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

"Selamat pagi"

Suara itu menyapa Eunhyuk dengan ramah, Seorang laki-laki yang lumayan tampan sedang berdiri di sebelah mejanya. Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat pagi"

Eunhyuk berusaha mengingat-ingat, pagi ini Sungmin telah membawanya ke berbagai ruangan di perusahaan ini, memperkenalkannya sebagai anak baru, tetapi sepertinya dia tidak ingat pernah diperkenalkan dengan lelaki ini.

Lelaki di depannya ini meskipun berpakaian rapi dan berdasi, tapi juga tampak urakan dan santai. Senyumnya juga seperti anak nakal di dalam tubuh orang dewasa.

Lelaki itu mengangkat alis, tampak sadar dengan pengamatan Eunhyuk lalu tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tadi aku sedang keluar kantor jadi tidak sempat berkenalan denganmu. Aku Nickhun, IT Manager di sini. Aku tadi mendengar katanya ada anak baru, jadi aku buru-buru ke sini untuk mengajak berkenalan. Dan ternyata anak baru itu sangat manis"

"Eunhyuk"

Nickhun meremas tangan Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lucu sebelum melepaskannya, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Mau makan siang denganku? Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak"

"Nickhun"

Suara bernada datar dan dingin itu menyela percakapan mereka. Nickhun langsung menoleh ke arah suara dan tersenyum canggung.

"Selamat pagi, _Sajangnim_ "

Donghae sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya, ekspresinya datar dan tidak terbaca.

"Kebetulan kau ada di sini, tolong ke ruanganku sebentar. Ada beberapa hal tentang usulan program baru untuk data _intregrated_ kemarin yang harus kutanyakan kepadamu"

Nickhun memutar bola matanya ketika menatap Eunhyuk, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Donghae masuk ke ruangannya.

Sementara itu Eunhyuk tersenyum geli sambil menatap punggung Nickhun. Meskipun tampak urakan dan tidak serius, lelaki itu tampaknya lelaki yang baik dan menyenangkan.

..

..

Eunhyuk merapikan berkas-berkasnya sambil melirik jam dinding, sudah jam delapan malam. Besok hari yang sibuk untuk Donghae dan syukurlah akhirnya Eunhyuk sudah selesai menyiapkan semuanya, meskipun akhirnya dia harus ketinggalan bus karyawan.

Suara di pintu membuat Eunhyuk mendongakkan wajahnya dengan waspada. Donghae berdiri di sana, sepertinya baru pulang dari pertemuan bisnisnya di luar.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan mata melihatnya masih berada dikantor di jam seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"

Tatapan donghae terlihat sangat tajam, membuat Eunhyuk sedikit risih.

"Saya menyelesaikan berkas-berkas ini dulu untuk besok"

"Lain kali tinggalkan saja pekerjaan itu dan lanjutkan besok" Lelaki itu berkata dengan nada tidak suka lalu melirik jam tangannya.

"Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk bekerja, seharusnya kau sudah di rumah dan beristirahat. Aku akan menyuruh supir mengantarmu pulang"

"Tidak perlu, saya bisa naik bus-

"Ikuti perintah atasanmu, Eunhyuk!"

Donghae menatap tajam membuat Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya.

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin bicara di ruanganku. Kau tidak keberatan membuatkan kopi untuk kita berdua?"

..

..

Kopi itu mengepul panas dan menguarkan aroma nikmat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Eunhyuk meletakkan di meja di depan sofa tempat Donghae duduk dan menunggunya, lalu dengan gugup dia duduk di depan Donghae, menunggu apa yang akan di bicarakan Donghae.

Tapi yang ada Donghae justru hanya tercenung, seolah bingung mau bicara apa. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin, bukan? Orang sekelas Aiden Lee tidak mungkin bingung harus bicara apa.

"Kau sudah tiga bulan bekerja di sini, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Saya senang. Banyak hal yang bisa saya pelajari"

"Apa rekan-rekan kerjamu bersikap baik?"

"Mereka sangat baik dan banyak membantu"

"Kudengar kau dekat dengan IT Managerku?"

Kali ini kening Donghae terlihat berkerut.

Pipi putih Eunhyuk memerah. Astaga. Darimana dia bisa mendapat informasi semacam itu? Dan kenapa pula boss sekaliber Aiden Lee harus peduli dengan gosip percintaan karyawannya?

Nickhun. Nama itu menguar di benak Eunhyuk. Mereka memang dekat. Itu karena Nickhun yang sangat gigih mendekatinya. Dia mengajak makan siang bersama, kadangkala dia menghampiri Eunhyuk dan mengajak mengobrol tentang berbagai hal. Sejauh ini Eunhyuk merasa nyaman bersama NIckhun. Cukup nyaman sampai membiarkan Nickhun mengantarnya pulang ke panti beberapa hari lalu. Lelaki itu berkenalan juga dengan Leeteuk, tapi entah kenapa Leeteuk kelihatan tidak suka dengannya, padahal Nickhun adalah orang yang baik.

"Eunhyuk?"

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya berkali- kali kemudian menatap Donghae. Dan dia baru sadar jika sejak tadi dia belum menjawab pertanyaan Donghae karena terlalu sibuk melamun.

"Ya.. Kami cukup dekat, hubungan kami cukup baik"

"Begitu. Aku cenderung tidak menyetujui hubungan dekat dengan rekan kerja. Karena berdasarkan pengalaman, ketika hubungan itu memburuk, performa di tempat kerja ikut memburuk"

"Hubungan kami belum sejauh itu untuk-

"Aku mengerti. Kalian dekat, tetapi belum menyentuh konteks asmara. Tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan itu akan terjadi, bukan?"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk tajam, seperti belati yang bisa menembus hati Eunhyuk dengan mudah.

"Saya tidak bisa membantah kemungkinan itu, meskipun saya tidak bisa memastikan. Tetapi kalaupun itu terjadi, saya berjanji akan berusaha untuk tidak mencampur adukannya dengan profesionalisme pekerjaan"

Donghae terdiam dan Eunhyuk menanti apa yang akan dikatakan Donghae lagi.

Hening lagi, kali ini lama. Dan entah mengapa suasana seperti ini terasa menegangkan bagi Eunhyuk.

"Oke. Kita lihat saja nanti"

Tatapan mata Donghae terlihat begitu misterius.

"Pulanglah. Aku sudah menyuruh supirku menunggumu di depan. Dia akan mengantarmu pulang"

..

..

Saat Eunhyuk pergi, Donghae masih tercenung di ruangan kerjanya. Nickhun dan Eunhyuk hampir menjadi sepasang kekasih, itu yang dilaporkan oleh Heechul kepadanya. Donghae memang memintanya mengawasi Eunhyuk.

Seminggu yang lalu Leeteuk juga meneleponnya, memberitahunya bahwa Eunhyuk membiarkan Nickhun mengantarkannya pulang. Dan beberapa hari kemudian Nickhun mulai rutin datang, bahkan di hari minggu.

Donghae tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan ini sebelumnya. Tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mungkin Eunhyuk akan bertemu orang yang dia sukai. Seharusnya Donghae memperhitungkan itu.

Donghae menghela nafasnya pelan. Eunhyuk terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang laki- laki. Seharusnya dia memperkirakan bahwa pasti akan ada banyak orang yang tertarik untuk mendekatinya.

Dan itu sungguh sangat- sangat mengganggu Donghae. Dia harus menghentikan ini semua sebelum terlalu jauh.

Mata Donghae terpaku pada cangkir kopi Eunhyuk di atas meja. Ada sisa tetes- tetes kopi di permukaan cangkir itu. Bekas bibir Eunhyuk. Lalu, karena didorong oleh luapan gairah dan perasaannya, Donghae mengambil cangkir itu kemudian mengecup lembut bekas bibir Eunhyuk di sana.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku, Lee Eunhyuk. Seperti yang seharusnya terjadi, karena hanya aku-lah yang berhak memiliki dan menjagamu"

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

 _Aku seperti seorang pengintai saja!_

Donghae mencibir dirinya sendiri yang bertingkah seperti pengintai yang mengawasi Eunhyuk dan Nickhun diam- diam. Mereka berdua sedang berkencan. Dan Donghae di sini, mengawasi mereka dari jauh seperti orang bodoh.

Donghae terus mengawasi ketika Nickhun mengajak Eunhyuk berhenti di depan penjual bunga, lalu memberikannya setangkai mawar putih.

 _Memangnya dia kira Eunhyuk seorang wanita?!_

Dada Donghae terasa panas. Brengsek! Si Bodoh itu akan merusak semua rencananya dengan mendekati Eunhyuk. Apa boleh buat, Donghae harus menyingkirkan lelaki itu, dengan cara yang tanpa harus mengotori tangannya tentu saja.

Suara tawa pelan membuat Donghae mengalihkan perhatian dari pasangan yang berbahagia itu. Donghae menoleh ke arah Victoria yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Karena tatapanmu itu, kau seolah-olah ingin membunuh Nickhun"

Bibir Victoria yang berhiaskan lipstik merah itu mencebik.

"Memang!"

"Jadi Nickhun yang harus kuincar? Kelihatannya dia jatuh cinta pada Eunhyuk, kau yakin dia akan tergoda olehku?"

"Semua laki-laki normal akan tergoda olehmu kalau kau memutuskan merayu, Nona Song! Karena itu aku minta tolong padamu"

"Kau tidak tergoda olehku. Apa ada sebab khusus? Atau memang kau bukan lelaki normal?"

"Dua- duanya! Ayolah, Victoria. Kau sudah setuju untuk membantuku tanpa perlu banyak tanya"

Donghae mulai jengkel karena wanita di sampingnya ini terus saja menggodanya tanpa berniat segera menolongnya.

"Oke, aku tidak akan mengganggumu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku. Tapi aku sangat penasaran, apa Eunhyuk itu-

"Victoria!"

Nada suara Donghae penuh peringatan. Membuat Victoria mengangkat bahunya dan menyerah, tidak bertanya lagi. Donghae memang tipe orang yang tidak bisa diajak bercanda.

"Jadi kapan aku harus melaksanakan rencanamu itu?"

"Akhir pekan ini, aku akan mengadakan pesta akhir tahun. Aku mengundang beberapa kenalan dan karyawanku di rumahku. Kau dekati Nickhun saat itu"

" _Oke. As You Wish_ "

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::; HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

"Pesta tahunan yang diadakan oleh Lee _Sajangnim_ selalu meriah"

Sungmin berceloteh sambil duduk di depan meja Eunhyuk. Dia sudah tampak kepayahan membawa perutnya yang semakin membesar. Cuti hamilnya tinggal beberapa hari lagi, tetapi dia masih tampak bersemangat untuk bekerja.

"Makanannya saja benar- benar berkelas. Lee _Sajangnim_ benar-benar tidak pelit kepada para karyawannya. Kau tidak boleh melewatkannya"

"Apa semua karyawan diundang?"

"Tentu saja. Dan sebagian besar tidak akan melewatkannya. Pesta akhir tahun di rumah Lee _Sajangnim_ adalah salah satu hal yang ditunggu-tunggu. Kau datang kan, Hyuk?"

Nickhun sudah mengajaknya untuk datang bersama. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Eunhyuk merasa hatinya menghangat. Dia belum lama kenal dengan Nickhun, tetapi entah kenapa semua terasa pas. Mereka bisa mengobrol berjam-jam tanpa merasa bosan. Bahkan Eunhyuk sadar bahwa hubungan mereka bisa berjalan lebih jauh.

"Kenapa Pipimu memerah? Apa Nickhun mengajakmu datang bersamanya?"

"Apa sejelas itu?"

"Apanya?"

"Tentang hubungan kami"

Eunhyuk mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin dan berbisik pelan.

"Lee _Sajangnim_ sempat menanyakannya padaku"

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya dengan heran.

"Benarkah? Setahuku dia tidak pernah mempedulikan gosip percintaan karyawannya. Kalau sampai Lee _Sajangnim_ bertanya, mungkin gosipnya sudah meledak kemana- mana. Tapi tidak ada ruginya, kalian pasangan yang cocok. Dan Playboy Thailand itu akhirnya berlabuh juga"

Sekarang gantian Eunhyuk yang mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuka keburukan Nickhun. Tapi sepertinya sejak bertemu denganmu dia sudah berubah. Dulu Nickhun terkenal playboy, suka gonta ganti pacar dengan status yang tidak jelas. Tapi manusia kan bisa berubah, siapa yang tahu?"

Eunhyuk merenung. Benarkah Nickhun dulunya playboy? Tetapi lelaki itu sangat sopan, sangat menghormatinya, sangat baik. Mungkin benar kata Sungmin, Nickhun sudah berubah lebih baik. Eunhyuk sangat berharap begitu.

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

Malam pesta itu Nickhun menjemputnya meskipun agak terlambat. Lelaki itu tampak rapi dan elegan dengan kemeja dan jas santai warna biru tuanya.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi ban mobilku kempes dijalan"

Nickhun menatap Eunhyuk dengan menyesal setelah dia menjalankan mobilnya.

"Tidak apa- apa"

Nickhun menatap Eunhyuk lama dengan pandangan penuh arti, membuat Eunhyuk bingung. Malam ini Eunhyuk memang terlihat sangat mempesona dengan blazer warna putih membungkus pas badannya yang ramping.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau sangat berbeda dari beberapa orang yang pernah dekat denganku. Mereka pasti akan merajuk dan marah-marah jika aku telat menjemput, meski dengan alasan apapun. Tetapi kau berbeda, kau menerima alasanku dengan penuh pengertian. Dan kau tahu, malam ini kau terlihat sangat manis"

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Nickhun, meski pipinya yang merona tidak bisa ia sembunyikan. Eunhyuk sangat terkejut saat Nickhun menggenggam sebelah tangannya dengan lembut.

"Perasaanku padamu juga berbeda, Hyuk. Dan aku harap kau juga merasakan hal yang sama"

Apa itu pernyataan cinta? Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Sepasang mata sabitnya menatap Nickhun lekat- lekat, mencoba mencari jawaban.

"Mau jadi kekasihku? Aku mencintaimu dan aku berjanji akan menjadi kekasih yang baik"

Eunhyuk menatap Nickhun dalam senyum, lalu terkekeh.

"Aku akan jawab nanti setelah pesta"

"Dasar! Kau sengaja ya? Mau menyiksaku sepanjang pesta? Mau membuatku harap- harap cemas?!"

Eunhyuk hanya tertawa mendengar protesan Nickhun yang mau tidak mau membuat Nickhun ikut tartawa juga.

..

..

Benar kata Sungmin kemarin bahwa boss mereka benar-benar tidak pelit kepada para karyawannya. Pesta yang diadakan di rumahnya sangat elegan dengan menu makanan yang mewah dan luar biasa. Para pelayan berdiri hilir mudik menawarkan makanan kecil dan minuman di nampan. Sementara di atas meja saji makanan tampak tidak ada habis-habisnya.

"Disini ramai sekali. Sepertinya kita harus minggir agar tidak tertabrak"

Mereka terlambat datang ke pesta itu. Karena Nickhun terlambat menjemputnya tadi, jadi mereka ketinggalan acara pembuka, sambutan oleh Donghae sebelum acara dimulai. Sekarang semua tamu sudah membaur saling bercakap-cakap satu sama lain sambil menikmati hidangan.

Tapi Donghae tampaknya tidak ada. Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh area pesta untuk menemukan kebaradaan Donghae, tetapi dia tidak bisa menemukan sosok itu.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan ambilkan minuman untukmu"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, lalu membiarkan Nickhun menembus kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang. Dia berusaha mencari-cari orang yang dikenalnya, tetapi tidak menemukannya, Sungmin bilang dia tidak mungkin datang dengan kandungannya yang sudah sebesar itu, meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat ingin.

Eunhyuk berdiri di tempat itu cukup lama, melayani beberapa orang yang menyapanya. Tapi lama kelamaan dia mulai gelisah karena Nickhun tak kunjung datang.

"Kau datang sendirian?"

Suara itu sangat familiar, membuat Eunhyuk menoleh dengan tegang hanya untuk mendapatkan Donghae berdiri di belakangnya dengan segelas minuman di tangannya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak terbaca.

"Saya datang bersama Nickhun, _Sajangnim_ "

Eunhyuk menoleh ke segala arah, mencari sosok Nickhun yang tidak juga datang.

"Lalu di mana dia?"

Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya, tampak tidak suka.

"Dia... katanya mengambil minuman"

"Dasar bodoh! Membiarkan pasangannya sendirian di sini, bisa-bisa pasangannya dicuri orang"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dalam. Tatapannya yang semula tajam melembut dan kali ini Eunhyuk bisa melihatnya. Ternyata Aiden Lee menyimpan kelembutan di dalam dirinya, dibalik sikap dingin yang selalu ditampilkannya.

"Kau mau kutemani masuk dan mencari kekasihmu? Mungkin dia tersesat di dalam"

Donghae mengedikkan bahunya ke arah bagian dalam rumah.

"Terima kasih, _Sajangnim. S_ aya akan menunggu di sini saja"

"Kita akan mencarinya, lagipula aku perlu bertemu dengannya. Ada beberapa hal tentang pekerjaan yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya"

Dengan lembut Donghae menghela Eunhyuk supaya melangkah bersamanya, memasuki pintu kaca besar yang menjadi pembatas antara taman dengan bagian dalam rumah.

Beberapa orang tampak duduk di bagian dalam rumah, asyik bercakap-cakap di semua sudut. Eunhyuk memandang ke sekeliling, juga ke bar yang menyediakan minuman, tetapi Nickhun tidak ada di sana.

"Mungkin dia ada di atas"

"Apa lantai atas juga dibuka untuk pesta?"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Tidak. Tapi di sana ada kamar mandi. Mungkin Nickhun memutuskan memakai kamar mandi di lantai atas. Ayo"

Donghae membawa Eunhyuk menaiki tangga, tanpa Eunhyuk sadari Donghae tersenyum miring dibelakangnya.

..

..

Sepertinya tidak ada tamu yang naik ke lantai dua, mungkin sudah menjadi peraturan umum bahwa lantai dua adalah area pribadi pemilik rumah dan bukan area pesta.

Eunhyuk melirik ragu- ragu pada laki-laki yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya, Nickhun tidak mungkin berani naik ke lantai dua rumah Donghae tanpa izin.

"Kamar mandi di lantai dua ada di ujung lorong. Biasanya ada beberapa tamu yang ingin tahu dan tersesat di sini"

Mereka terus berjalan menuju ke area kamar mandi di ujung lorong, sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Suara itu sudah pasti adalah desahan seorang perempuan, sebuah desahan yang menyiratkan arti yang tak terbantahkan. Pipi Eunhyuk memerah, itu suara perempuan yang sedang bercinta. Meskipun tidak berpengalaman setidaknya Eunhyuk bisa membedakan suara desahan seperti itu.

Diliriknya Donghae yang berdiri di sebelahnya, apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae jika mengetahui ada orang yang bercinta di salah satu kamar di rumahnya? Apa yang sedang bercinta itu adalah salah satu tamu dipesta ini?

Donghae hanya melirik ke arah Eunhyuk dan mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Rupanya ada yang sedikit lupa diri di pestaku kali ini. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengingatkan mereka agar mencari kamar di hotel terdekat dan tidak mencemari salah satu kamar tamuku"

Masih sambil tersenyum, Donghae membuka pintu kamar itu lebar-lebar. Eunhyuk melihatnya dan langsung mundur selangkah dengan kaget. Pemandangan di depannya membuat jantungnya serasa mau lepas.

Yang ada di depan matanya sungguh sangat tidak terduga. Sama sekali tidak terduga. Tangannya gemetar sambil menutup mulutnya yang mengeluarkan suara terkesiap karena kaget.

Di depannya Nickhun terlihat tengah duduk dengan kepala bersandar di kepala ranjang. Rambutnya acak-acakan, jasnya sudah terlepas entah kemana. Kemejanya terbuka hampir semua kancingnya, menampakkan kulit dadanya.

Dan… seorang perempuan cantik sedang duduk mengangkangi pinggangnya. Perempuan itu setengah telanjang, dengan gaun yang sudah melorot sampai ke pinggang. Dua orang itu sedang berciuman dengan begitu panas, pinggul si wanita menggesek- gesek selangkangan Nickhun dengan begitu bergairah. Mereka kelihatan sudah lupa diri.

Donghae melirik sekilas ke arah Eunhyuk yang pucat pasi, lalu dia bergumam sedikit keras.

"Aku rasa kalian harus mencari hotel dan meninggalkan rumahku"

Suara Donghae terdengar tenang, namun cukup untuk mengejutkan bagi pasangan yang sebelumnya terlalu larut dalam nafsu itu. Nickhun yang tersadar pertama kali. Dia menoleh ke arah Donghae, lalu terbelalak kaget ketika melihat Eunhyuk. Dan dengan gerakan reflek langsung mendorong perempuan yang mengangkanginya itu menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Ekspresi keduanya tampak berseberangan. Nickhun tampak pucat pasi dan penuh rasa bersalah. Sedangkan perempuan itu, meskipun tadi didorong dengan kasar sampai hampir jatuh, tampak begitu tenang. Berdiri dengan elegan sambil merapikan gaunnya, lalu tersenyum manis.

" _Well,_ sepertinya kita tertangkap basah di sini, sayang. Seperti yang Aiden bilang, kita harus pindah ke hotel"

"Diam, Victoria!"

Nickhun berdiri sambil berusaha merapikan pakaiannya, lalu menatap Eunhyuk dengan cemas.

"Aku bisa jelaskan! Semua ini hanyalah salah paham, Hyuk!"

Salah paham? Eunhyuk mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan perasaan. Bagaimana mungkin ini salah paham, di depan matanya sendiri dia melihat Nickhun sedang bercumbu dengan begitu panasnya. Padahal beberapa waktu sebelumnya lelaki ini menyatakan cinta dan memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa dikatakan salah paham? Pemandangan di depannya jelas-jelas merupakan bukti bahwa Nickhun ternyata masih sama. Seorang lelaki yang suka mempermainkan pasangannya.

..

..

..

TBC

..

..

..

* * *

UWOOOOOOOOHH...

Ini chap 2-nya sodara- sodaraaaaaaaa...*muncrat*

Chap ini terdiri dari dua bab yg saya gabung, yaitu bab 2 & 3\. Karena bab 2-nya cuma seuprit(?) dan saya ga mau dibegal karena ngepost chap yg pendek, makanya saya gabung... biar makin josssss!

Buat yg udah pernah khatam baca versi aslinya pasti tau klo di chap ini ada scene yg di skip dan bagian- bagian yg dirombak, terutama bagian dialognya. Saya sedikit merubahnya dengan kalimat- kalimat yg lebih santai biar gampang dicerna(?). Gapapa kaaaaaaaaaaann?! 'Kan biar lebih meresapi(?) gituu hahahaaaa...

Yosshh... chap 3 bakalan saya post ga lama lagiiii... mohon do'anya biar semuanya berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan ya sodara- sodaraaaaaaaaaaaaa...*muncratlagi*

Dan buat yg nunggu FF abal saya yg lain, tenang ajaaa...semuanya lagi otewe(?) ^.^ *kalo ada yg nunggu sihh* TT_TT

Tengkyuuuuu...*

..

..

..

DeSTORIA


	3. Chapter 3

**UNFORGIVEN HERO**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **BOYS LOVE VERSION**

 **FF ini di-remake dari sebuah Novel yang juga berjudul UNFORGIVEN HERO karya Shanty Agatha. Dibuat dalam versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana- sini sesuai kebutuhan alur cerita.**

 **Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berbau Remake dan Boys Love, harap untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca demi kebaikan bersama ^.^**

 **No bash, please ^^**

 **Thank You~**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Enjoy~~**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 _"Even if everything is just a lie. But my love for you is real. There is no meaning whether it all for you? I lied to you because I love you, because I love you so much! "_

* * *

 _.._

 _.._

"Aku bisa jelaskan! Semua ini hanya salah paham, Hyuk!"

Salah paham? Eunhyuk mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan perasaan. Bagaimana mungkin ini salah paham, di depan matanya sendiri dia melihat Nickhun sedang bercumbu dengan begitu panasnya. Padahal beberapa waktu sebelumnya lelaki ini menyatakan cinta dan memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa dikatakan salah paham? Pemandangan di depannya jelas-jelas merupakan bukti bahwa Nickhun ternyata masih sama. Seorang lelaki yang suka mempermainkan pasangannya.

Seperti yang dikatakan Sungmin. Mungkin Nickhun memang sedang mengincar Eunhyuk sebagai korbannya. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan bagi seorang pemain cinta selain mendapatkan seseorang yang masih lugu dan mudah ditipu.

Dan bodohnya, Eunhyuk mempercayai Nickhun. Dia bahkan memiliki perasaan indah yang ditumbuhkannya dengan begitu bodoh kepada lelaki itu. Hatinya terasa sakit, sakit dan sesak yang membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Eunhyuk"

Nickhun mengerang melihat mata Eunhyuk yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja. Aku terlalu banyak minum, Victoria menggodaku dan aku…."

"Aku menggodamu? Kau yang menyeretku ke dalam kamar karena tidak bisa menahan gairah"

"Diam, Victoria!

Sekali lagi Nickhun membentak Victoria. Dia lalu berusaha mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk yang terlihat mulai gemetar.

"Eunhyuk, aku…."

"Menjauhlah dari Eunhyuk!"

Donghae melangkah ke depan Eunhyuk, menghalangi Nickhun untuk mendekat.

"Aku harap kalian segera meninggalkan tempat ini"

Nickhun terpaku menyadari bahwa, Eunhyuk bahkan tidak mau menatap ke arahnya. Nickhun menghembuskan nafas dan menatap Eunhyuk penuh harap.

"Aku harap kita bisa bicara nanti"

Nickhun menyerah dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar.

" _Well,_ aku rasa aku juga harus pergi"

Victoria tampak ceria, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dan merasa malu karena kepergok bercumbu dengan seseorang, di kamar orang lain pula.

Victoria merapikan gaun dan rambutnya dengan genit, lalu melangkah melewati Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Dalam kilatan satu detik, yang tentu saja tidak dilihat oleh Eunhyuk, Victoria mengedipkan matanya pada Donghae.

..

..

"Kau mau minum?"

Pesta sudah usai. Para tamu sudah pulang. Hanya Eunhyuk yang masih duduk di mini bar milik Donghae. Setelah kejadian tadi Donghae menyuruhnya duduk menenangkan diri. Menyuruh pelayan menyediakan cokelat hangat untuknya, lalu meninggalkannya untuk menemui para tamunya, dan berjanji akan mengantarkan Eunhyuk pulang nanti.

Seperti yang telah dijanjikan, Donghae datang menemuinya setelah pesta selesai dan duduk bersamanya di mini bar.

"Saya ingin pulang"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, jangan takut. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Pipi Eunhyuk terlihat memerah. Tidak! Dia tidak baik-baik saja. Dia patah hati dan merasa dikhianati. Dan juga malu. Malu pada Donghae yang menatap dengan penuh perhatian padanya saat ini. Malu mengingat percakapan mereka beberapa malam yang lalu tentang hubungannya dengan Nickhun. Donghae pasti menertawakan kebodohan dan kepolosannya dalam hati karena dia begitu mudah ditipu.

Donghae membalikkan badan, melangkah menuju rak- rak minuman yang berjejer rapi. Memilih salah satu diantara begitu banyak jenis minuman. Dan menuangnya kedalam gelas lalu menyodorkannya di depan Eunhyuk.

"Minumlah"

"Ini apa?"

Eunhyuk menatap ke arah gelas minuman di depannya. Cairan itu berwarna bening dan keemasan.

"Itu Wine. Rasanya manis dan tidak begitu keras. Mungkin bisa sedikit menenangkanmu"

Eunhyuk menatap gelas itu dengan ragu. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah meminum minuman beralkohol dan tidak yakin akan reaksinya setelah meminum itu. Apakah dia akan mabuk dan menari-nari seperti orang gila nantinya?

Donghae mengamati Eunhyuk yang tercenung sambil menatap gelasnya dan tersenyum.

"Satu gelas tidak akan membuatmu mabuk. Kau bisa menyesapnya pelan-pelan. Kalau kau merasa tidak kuat, kau bisa berhenti tanpa harus menghabiskannya"

Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang. Oke. Dia merasa layak meminum segelas Wine mahal setelah apa yang dialaminya tadi. Dengan cepat dia meneguknya. Rasa manis langsung menyebar di rongga mulutnya diikuti rasa hangat yang pekat membuatnya terbatuk-batuk.

Donghae mengernyitkan alis melihat cara Eunhyuk meminum Wine-nya lalu tertawa geli.

"Aku bilang disesap, sayang. Jangan langsung diteguk sampai habis, kau akan kehilangan aroma dan sensasinya kalau begitu"

Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih terbatuk-batuk lalu mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba menyadari hembusan nafas Donghae yang terasa panas di belakangnya.

"Saya rasa, saya harus pulang sekarang"

Eunhyuk meletakkan gelasnya dan mencoba berdiri, dia agak terhuyung, sehingga Donghae harus memegang lengannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ini sudah terlalu malam"

Dengan lembut Donghae menggandeng lengan Eunhyuk dan membawanya keluar. Saat melangkah, tiba-tiba Eunhyuk limbung dan hampir terjatuh, membuat Donghae harus menangkapnya lagi. Kali ini Donghae memeluknya dengan erat.

Donghae menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang sangat menggoda. Bibir itu…. Astaga! Bibir Eunhyuk terlihat sangat manis dan lembut, pasti terasa manis ketika disesap, mengalahkan rasa Wine yang paling mahal sekalipun.

Donghae lupa diri. Lalu tanpa peringatan, ditariknya Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya dan dikecupnya bibir tebal Eunhyuk lembut.

Eunhyuk terkejut luar biasa saat Donghae tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan mencium bibirnya. Tetapi kecupan itu tidak dimaksudkan sebagai paksaan. Donghae menciumnya dengan lembut. Donghae seolah memberi kesempatan bagi Eunhyuk untuk menolak kalau dia tidak mau. Dan Eunhyuk tidak punya tenaga untuk menolak. Aroma jantan itu, parfum bercampur harumnya Wine memenuhi seluruh indera penciumannya, membuat Eunhyuk tertarik oleh pesona Donghae dengan begitu kuat.

Eunhyuk tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan seseorang sebelumnya, baik itu laki- laki atau wanita. Sehingga rasa ingin tahu memenuhi dirinya. Mungkin ketika dia mendapatkan akal sehatnya nanti dia akan menyalahkan segelas Wine yang diminumnya. Tetapi sekarang Eunhyuk hanya ingin merasakan dan menikmati ciuman Donghae, merasakan lebih jauh lagi.

Donghae memperdalam ciumannya menjadi lumatan- lumatan bergairah. Bibirnya membuka dan melumat bibir manis Eunhyuk dengan lihai. Menjilatnya lalu menyesapnya dengan penuh gairah. Darahnya terasa mendidih, hasratnya yang begitu lama tidak tersalurkan tiba-tiba semakin naik, membuatnya mempererat pelukannya, dan memperdalam lumatannya. Ciuman itu yang semula hanya dilakukan untuk mencicipi, berubah menjadi kebutuhan untuk memiliki, merasakan keseluruhannya.

"Eunhyuk"

Donghae mengerang penuh gairah, suaranya dalam dan serak.

"Kau tahu, setiap saat aku selalu membayangkanmu. Membayangkan bisa menyentuhmu seperti ini. Dan itu sangat menyiksa hingga seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit karena merindukanmu. Tapi sekarang kau ada dalam pelukanku dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana"

Donghae berucap pendek-pendek dengan nafasnya yang tersengal, dengan bibir yang begitu dekat dengan bibir Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk menutup matanya karena nafas panasnya.

Eunhyuk mendengarkan ucapan Donghae itu, tetapi pikirannya terlalu berkabut untuk mencernanya. Dia hanya menangkap bahwa Donghae membayangkannya.

Membayangkannya?

Benarkah?

Tetapi kemudian seluruh pertanyaan di benaknya lenyap saat Donghae melumat bibirnya lagi. Kali ini tanpa batasan apapun, bibir Donghae terasa panas. Melumat keseluruhan bibirnya seolah ingin melahapnya sampai habis.

Eunhyuk tidak pernah menduga sama sekali, Aiden yang begitu dingin dan seolah tidak berperasaan bisa menjadi seseorang yang sangat bergairah dalam berciuman. Ciuman itu membuatnya lemas, sehingga harus bergantung pada Donghae. Kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh Donghae dan atasannya itu seolah tidak keberatan.

Lelaki itu membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk dan kembali melumat bibir Eunhyuk dengan menggila, sepenuh gairahnya.

"Kau sangat menikmati ciumanku, sayang"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sudah takluk oleh cumbuannya. Apa karena pengaruh Wine? Donghae tidak mau Eunhyuk takluk kepadanya karena Wine. Yang Donghae inginkan adalah Eunhyuk menyerahkan dirinya memang karena dia mau.

Eunhyuk mengerang saat Donghae kembali menggodanya. Merasa kebingungan dengan gairah aneh yang baru pertama dirasakannya.

"Eunhyuk yang polos dan suci. Kau tahu, aku sangat ingin menjadi orang pertama yang merusakmu"

Bibir mereka masih bertautan dalam kecupan dan pagutan-pagutan yang panas. Kemudian jemari Donghae mulai menelusuri lengan Eunhyuk, naik turun di sepanjang lengannya dengan sensual dan penuh gairah.

Eunhyuk merasakan sekujur tubuhnya panas. Entah karena pengaruh Wine yang diteguknya tadi, atau karena sentuhan Donghae. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang, tetapi walaupun begitu seluruh inderanya masih hidup. Dipenuhi oleh jutaan sensasi aneh yang menyelimutinya.

Donghae sendiri masih sibuk melumat bibir Eunhyuk. Bibir yang dirindukannya sejak lama, bibir yang hanya bisa dibayangkannya di malam-malam kesepiannya. Donghae benar- benar lupa diri, diangkatnya tubuh Eunhyuk yang setengah mabuk dan di bawanya ke kamarnya.

..

Dengan lembut tetapi bergairah dibaringkannya tubuh Eunhyuk yang sudah pasrah dalam pelukannya. Dan Donghae sangat tergoda untuk memilikinya saat itu juga.

Tubuhnya menindih tubuh Eunhyuk, tangannya mulai melucuti. satu persatu pakaian yang membungkus tubuh Eunhyuk. Jari- jarinya menelusuri paha dalam Eunhyuk dengan lembut, semakin ke atas, sampai kemudian menyentuh milik Eunhyuk yang terpampang didepannya. Jemari Donghae memainkannya dengan lembut, tahu bahwa tempat itu tidak pernah tersentuh sebelumnya dan sangat sensitif.

Eunhyuk mengejang merasakan sensasi aneh yang menyengat di pusat dirinya. Tempat yang tidak pernah tersentuh orang lain sebelumnya. Donghae begitu ahli, mengetahui titiknya yang paling sensitif, meremas dan terus menggodanya membuat Eunhyuk merasakan kenikmatan aneh yang tidak pernah berani dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Sementara itu Donghae merespon gerakan Eunhyuk dengan sangat bergairah, kejantanannya sudah sangat tegang dan mengeras, mendesak didalam celananya. Ingin segera merasakan tubuh Eunhyuk dan menenggelamkan miliknya disana tanpa pembatas apapun.

"Kau menginginkannya, sayang? Jawab aku"

Suara Donghae terdengar parau, karena mati- matian menahan hasrat untuk tidak menghujamkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Eunhyuk yang mengodanya sejak tadi.

"Aku tidak ingin memaksamu, aku ingin kau menyerah karena kau mau"

Kejantanannya yang keras menggantikan jemarinya, mendesak di sana, di pusat tubuh Eunhyuk yang paling sensitif.

Donghae menunggu Eunhyuk menjawab, dia membutuhkan persetujuan Eunhyuk. Entah dalam bentuk kata- kata, atau dalam geliatan respon tubuhnya yang menunjukkan bahwa Eunhyuk sejutu. Tetapi suasana berubah menjadi hening, Eunhyuk bahkan tidak bergerak di bawah tindihannya.

"Eunhyuk?"

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Eunhyuk. Napasnya masih memburu karena luapan hasrat. Tetapi kemudian dia menyadari napas Eunhyuk yang teratur.

Eunhyuk tertidur

Donghae menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengumpat. Miliknya yang masih sangat keras karena gairah yang tidak tersalurkan terasa berdenyut. Ingin sekali rasanya memaksa Eunhyuk untuk memuaskan hasratnya tapi akhirnya Donghae berhasil menahan diri. Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam, sambil menggertakkan gigi karena kejantanannya menggesek tubuh Eunhyuk. Donghae memundurkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati hingga duduk di atas ranjang. Menatap Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sudah tenggelam dalam tidur pulasnya.

Ya ampun..., akhirnya dia bisa membawa Eunhyuk ke atas ranjangnya. Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya kepada siapa pun, dan Eunhyuk bisa-bisanya tertidur di saat hasrat Donghae sedang tinggi- tingginya! Dengan pulas pula. Mungkin tadi tidak seharusnya dia memberikan Wine sialan itu pada Eunhyuk. Satu gelas saja rupanya terlalu berlebihan untuk orang yang tidak berpengalaman seperti Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum ironis memikirkan semua kejadian tadi. Disentuhnya pipi Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Lelaki itu lalu mengecup bibir Eunhyuk dengan hati-hati, kemudian dengan gerakan pelan dan sangat hati- hati membawa tubuh Eunhyuk kedalam pelukannya.

Tubuh Eunhyuk terasa begitu menggoda. Sama seperti mimpi-mimpi Donghae di malam sepinya ketika merindukan Eunhyuk, bahkan pemandangan di depannya ini jauh lebih indah. Tubuh ini nyata, hangat dan mengundang, seakan mengajaknya untuk membenamkan dirinya dalam kelembutannya.

"Maafkan aku, sayang"

Donghae memalingkan muka setelah menatap tubuh telanjang Eunhyuk lekat- lekat. Nuraninya seakan menghantamnya karena dia akan membuat Eunhyuk benar-benar mengalami kejutan buruk di pagi hari ketika dia bangun nanti.

Sejenak Donghae ragu, lalu dia menghela napas panjang. Dia tidak boleh mundur. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Eunhyuk terikat dengannya. Dengan tenang dia lalu melepas kemejanya, kemudian celananya, dan yang terakhir pakaian dalamnya . Hingga dia berdiri telanjang bulat di tepi ranjang. Tubuh Donghae terlihat begitu kuat dan kokoh. Lalu Donghae naik ke atas ranjang, memeluk Eunhyuk yang tertidur dengan erat. Gesekan tubuh telanjang Eunhyuk yang lembut, membuat kejantanannya menegang dan mengeras lagi.

Donghae menggertakkan gigi untuk menahan dirinya. Tidak! Dia tidak akan merenggut Eunhyuk begitu saja, tidak di saat Eunhyuk tidak siap dan tidak rela menyerahkan dirinya.

Baiklah, Saat ini yang dia perlukan hanyalah tidur dan memeluk Eunhyuk dalam kondisi telanjang bulat sepanjang malam. Memastikan apa yang terjadi esok hari sesuai dengan rencananya.

..

..

Yang dirasakan Eunhyuk ketika pagi hari membuka matanya adalah sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Kepalanya terasa berat dan seakan ada suara berdentam-dentam di telinganya. Cahaya redup Matahari yang menyelinap di balik gorden terasa begitu menyilaukan, menyakitkan mata dan membuat kepalanya semakin sakit.

Eunhyuk mengerang, lalu mencoba duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya, untuk kemudian merasakan hawa dingin menyergapnya, karena selimutnya melorot sampai ke pinggang. Eunhyuk menunduk mencari selimutnya, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa dia dalam keadaan telanjang.

Tunggu dulu!

Telanjang?!

Mata Eunhyuk tiba-tiba tertuju kepada lengan kekar yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan posesif. Dengan panik dia menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan itu dan menyadari bahwa ada Donghae sedang tidur satu selimut dengannya. Dan melihat punggung dan pinggangnya yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya, jelas sekali orang itu telanjang sama sepertinya!

Astaga, apa yang terjadi semalam?!

Eunhyuk memutar ingatannya dengan cepat, tetapi apa yang dia ingat hanyalah percakapan samar sebelum minum Wine dan Donghae yang menciumnya. Lalu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Apakah dia telah berbuat terlalu jauh dengan Donghae?

Gerakan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya, bahkan saat bangun tidurpun Donghae terlihat sangat tampan. Oh, yang benar saja! Eunhyuk mengumpati diri sendiri karena bukannya panik, malah sempat-sempatnya mengagumi ketampanan Donghae disaat seperti ini.

Kelopak mata Donghae bergerak-gerak, untuk kemudian mata tajamnya terbuka, dan langsung menatap Eunhyuk. Donghae rupanya tipe orang yang langsung terjaga ketika bangun tidur. Mereka bertatapan dalam keheningan. Lama.

Sampai Donghae seolah tersadar kemudian tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi. Kuharap tidurmu nyenyak semalam"

Suara Donghae serak tapi terdengar sensual. Membuat Eunhyuk semakin panik. Sapaan semacam itu jelas-jelas ditujukan untuk kekasih yang habis bercinta semalaman. Jadi, benarkah mereka berdua telah berbuat sesuatu yang lebih semalam?

Donghae bergerak duduk mengikuti Eunhyuk. Selimut ikut turun sampai ke pinggangnya, sampai ke batas dimana kejantanannya yang telanjang hampir mengintip di sana. Kejantanan lelaki itu mengalami ereksi, terlihat tegang dan keras.

Eunhyuk memaki dalam hati. Astaga! Kenapa dia langsung melirik ke sana? Eunhyuk jelas sangat tahu bahwa kejantanan lelaki akan menjadi keras saat bergairah, karena dia laki- laki dan dia juga mengalaminya.

Donghae mengikuti arah pandangan Eunhyuk dan menyadari bahwa ketegangan di selangkangannya yang membuat Eunhyuk kelihatan takut dan waspada. Donghae mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Maaf, begitulah yang sering terjadi kepadaku ketika bangun di pagi hari, dia keras dengan sendirinya. Kau juga sama 'kan?"

Dengan gerakan menggoda Donghae menarik selimutnya menuruni pinggangnya seolah-olah akan menunjukkan kejantanannya yang tersembunyi di sana.

"Jangan!"

Eunhyuk memekik, menutup kedua matanya dengan jemarinya. Dan ketika mendengar Donghae terkekeh dia langsung membuka jemarinya dan menatap lelaki itu dengan malu.

"Kenapa kau berubah jadi orang yang pemalu? semalam kau tidak seperti ini"

Donghae dengan lembut mendekatkan bibirnya ke dahi Eunhyuk dan menciumnya.

"Kau pasti pusing. Mandilah, aku buatkan kopi untukmu"

Donghae lalu turun dari tempat tidur dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Seolah-olah tidak malu memamerkan tubuh telanjangnya di depan Eunhyuk. Kemudian melangkah pergi keluar kamar, meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian.

..

..

"Aku baru tahu ada orang yang bisa mabuk hanya dengan meminum segelas Wine"

Donghae sudah tampil rapi dan tampan. Dia menyodorkan secangkir kopi yang mengepul panas ke depan Eunhyuk.

"Minumlah mungkin ini akan menghilangkan rasa pusingmu"

Suasana sangat canggung untuk Eunhyuk meskipun Donghae tampak bersikap santai dan biasa saja. Dia merasa sangat murahan karena memakai kembali pakaian yang dipakainya semalam. Seperti seseorang dengan gaya hidup bebas yang tidak keberatan bercinta hanya untuk kesenangan semalam tanpa ikatan apapun.

"Apa semalam kita melakukannya?"

Suara Eunhyuk lirih dan ragu, Membuat Donghae yang sedang menuangkan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Mungkin. Aku tidak ingat. Tapi kemungkinan besar kita memang melakukannya"

Donghae merasa kasihan melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang pucat. Tapi walau bagaimanapun juga Donghae tidak bisa mundur, dia sudah melangkah sejauh ini untuk memiliki Eunhyuk.

"Tapi aku tidak merasa sakit atau-

Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya ketika suaranya hilang di tenggorokan,

-mungkin saja kita tidak melakukannya"

Donghae membawa cangkir kopinya dan meletakkannya di meja dan duduk dihadapan Eunhyuk, menatapnya dengan tajam

"Aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan laki- laki sebelumnya. Jadi aku tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan apa- apa padamu"

Donghae tidak bohong mengenai tidak pernah bercinta dengan laki- laki sebelumnya. Selama ini dia hanya bercinta dengan wanita yang ia pilih hanya untuk memuaskan hasratnya tanpa perasaan dan tanpa ikatan. Lagipula tidak ada seorang pun lelaki yang bisa membangkitkan hasratnya selain Eunhyuk.

"Jadi kita benar- benar melakukannya?"

Wajah Eunhyuk tampak pucat pasi.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikannya untukmu sayang, sepertinya aku terlalu mabuk semalam dan tidak ingat apa- apa, sama sepertimu"

Itu bohong, Donghae ingat semuanya, setiap detiknya.

"Kurasa kita harus membicarakan hubungan kita ke depannya"

"Hubungan kita ke depannya?"

"Ya. Kemungkinan besar kita memang sudah melakukannya. Aku akan bertanggungjawab. Kita bisa membicarakan tentang pernikahan"

"Pernikahan?!"

Eunhyuk merasa dirinya seperti burung beo, yang hanya bisa menirukan kalimat-kalimat Donghae. Apa orang ini sedang bercanda? Membicarakan pernikahan dengan begitu mudahnya? Pernikahan adalah hal yang penting dan sakral bagi Eunhyuk. Dan itu membuatnya langsung menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Donghae.

"Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu begitu saja!"

"Kau mungkin saja sudah mengandung anakku"

Eunhyuk tertegun. Mengandung? Jika dilihat dari kondisinya sebagai seorang laki- laki yang memiliki keistimewaan, hal itu bisa saja terjadi. Tetapi bukankah itu terjadi kalau mereka benar-benar berhubungan intim semalam? Sedangkan sekarang mereka sama-sama tidak bisa memastikan apakah hal itu benar-benar terjadi atau tidak.

"Aku akan menemui dokter"

"Untuk apa? Menyuruhnya memeriksamu untuk memastikan kau sudah tersentuh atau belum, begitu?"

Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya, tentu saja dia tidak bisa melakukan itu, dia akan mati karena malu sebelum melakukannya. Denyutan di kepalanya semakin terasa, antara bingung dan frustrasi, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Donghae melihatnya dan mendorong cangkir kopi Eunhyuk mendekat.

"Minum kopimu. Itu akan membuatmu sedikit lebih baik"

Eunhyuk menurutinya. Menyesap kopi itu dan merasakan rasa pahit yang kental memenuhi rongga mulutnya, mengembalikan kesadarannya. Mereka duduk dalam keheningan, saling berhadapan di meja makan kecil di dapur. Sampai kemudian Donghae menghela napas dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi yang jelas aku bersedia bertanggung jawab"

Donghae menatap lekat Eunhyuk. Mencoba berkompromi karena kasihan melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang semakin pucat.

"Mungkin kita bisa bertunangan dulu sampai ada keputusan apa yang akan kita ambil selanjutnya"

Eunhyuk hanya terdiam, masih bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Pertunangan tidak akan merugikanmu. Kita tidak akan mengumumkannya. Hanya antara aku dan kau dan mungkin beberapa orang terdekat kita. Kita bisa membatalkannya kapan saja kalau ternyata tidak ada kesepakatan di antara kita"

Donghae mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena menawarkan pertunangan yang longgar. Seharusnya dia langsung menikahi Eunhyuk saja, agar Eunhyuk tidak akan lari darinya. Tetapi Donghae tidak bisa terburu- buru. Karena itu hanya akan membuat Eunhyuk semakin menjaga jarak darinya. Donghae harus membuat Eunhyuk merasa nyaman dengannya, sebelum Eunhyuk sendirilah yang akan menyerahkan diri kepadanya secara sukarela.

Eunhyuk terdiam mencerna kata-kata Donghae. Lelaki ini pasti sangat jago bernegosiasi, karena dia bisa merangkai kata- katanya dengan begitu membujuk. Eunhyuk merasa dirinya terbujuk. Siapa yang bisa menolak seseorang yang begitu bertanggungjawab, mengingat kalau mereka memang melakukan hubungan intim itu, tidak ada cinta di dalamnya.

"Aku akan memikirkannya"

"Kau harus menerimanya"

Donghae terlihat memaksa, tidak mau memberi kesempatan Eunhyuk berpaling lalu lepas darinya.

"Kau akan bertunangan denganku dan kita akan membicarakan pernikahan. Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan kembali" Dengan tegas lelaki itu berdiri dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tak terbantahkan, lalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

Tak lama kemudian, dia kembali. Membawa sebuah kotak yang kalau Eunhyuk tak salah berisi sebuah cincin. Wajah Eunhyuk langsung pucat pasi begitu memahami keseriusan kata- kata Donghae.

"Tunggu, _Sajangnim-_

"Jangan menolak, Eunhyuk! Dan panggil aku dengan namaku, panggil aku Aiden"

 _Tapi aku akan sangat bahagia kalau kau bisa memanggil namaku yang sebenarnya_

Donghae meringis saat suara hatinya seakan menohoknya. Nanti akan tiba saatnya Eunhyuk akan memanggil namanya yang sebenarnya. Sekarang dia harus puas dipanggil dengan nama Aiden.

"Aku akan memakaikan cincin ini di jarimu, tanda kesepakatan pertunangan pribadi kita"

"Tapi kita tidak bisa melakukannya begitu saja"

"Aku dan kau bisa"

Suara Donghae begitu tenang meskipun jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika meraih jemari Eunhyuk, dan memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Eunhyuk.

"Ini adalah cincin warisan dari keluarga ayahku yang harusnya kuberikan kepada tunanganku. Lihat, pas sekali di jemarimu. Nah, sekarang kita sudah bertunangan"

Eunhyuk menatap jemarinya yang sudah dilingkari cincin itu dan merasakan serangan panik melandanya, membuatnya kebingungan.

..

..

Saat Donghae mengantarkannya pulang, Eunhyuk meminta diturunkan di ujung jalan. Dia tidak siap menghadapi pertanyaan Leeteuk karena dia yang tidak pulang semalaman.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau kuantar sampai ke rumah?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Ini sudah dekat dari panti"

"Kau tinggal di panti? Keluargamu?"

Donghae tentu saja bersandiwara, dia hanya harus menanyakan itu, kalau tidak akan terlihat aneh bagi Eunhyuk.

Sejenak suasana hening. Keheningan yang pahit bagi Eunhyuk, tetapi meresap ke dalam benak Donghae, kembali membuatnya dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Ya. Aku sebatang kara di dunia ini"

Eunhyuk menjawab pelan, lalu membuka pintu mobil dan melesat keluar.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang"

Gumam Eunhyuk pelan sebelum melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Donghae di dalam mobilnya dengan rasa bersalah yang kembali menggerogoti hatinya.

..

..

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi"

Tadi siang Nickhun menghubunginya, memintanya untuk bertemu. Awalnya Eunhyuk menolak ajakan Nickhun mentah- mentah, tapi Nickhun terus memaksa dan Eunhyuk tahu Nickhun tidak akan menyerah sebelum Eunhyuk mau menemuinya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu mungkin kau merasa jijik dan muak padaku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku, aku juga jijik dan muak kepada diriku sendiri"

Nickhun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Eunhyuk hanya diam. Tidak bergeming, bahkan melihat Nickhun tampak begitu menyesal dan frustasi tidak membuat rasa ibanya muncul, entah kenapa. Dia seperti sudah mati rasa kepada lelaki itu. Bayangan Nickhun bercumbu dengan penuh gairah dengan Victoria setelah menyatakan cinta padanya membuatnya merasa muak.

"Aku ingin kau mempertimbangkanku kembali, kemarin aku khilaf dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya. Victoria memang perempuan gampangan yang suka merayu laki-laki manapun yang dia mau. Entah kenapa malam itu aku menjadi targetnya, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak, mungkin karena aku sedikit mabuk. Mungkin juga karena hal lainnya. Yang pasti aku tidak pernah sengaja berniat mengkhianatimu. Aku mencintaimu, Hyuk. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi"

Bagaimana dia bisa yakin bahwa Nickhun tidak akan melakukannya lagi? Tiba- tiba lelaki itu mengatakan mencintainya, tapi setelahnya dia mencumbu seorang wanita. Eunhyuk tidak bisa menerima Nickhun lagi, dengan alasan apapun. Perasaan apapun yang pernah ada di dalam hatinya untuk Nickhun sekarang sudah mati.

"Maaf, Nickhun. Aku tidak bisa"

"Bahkan kalau aku berlutut di kakimu dan memohon satu kesempatan lagi?"

Nickhun menatap Eunhyuk penuh harap.

"Jangan lakukan, itu tidak akan berhasil. Perasaanku sudah mati"

"Apa karena Lee _Sajangnim?"_

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku kesini semalam dan menunggumu sampai pagi di mobil, di depan asrama, tetapi kau tidak pulang. Apa kau bersamanya semalam? Apa dia berhasil merayumu dan membuatmu tidak bisa menerimaku lagi?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku tahu ada yang aneh dari ini semua. Victoria adalah sahabat Lee _Sajangnim_ yang sebelumnya tidak pernah melirikku tiba-tiba datang merayuku. Dan kebetulan juga kau dan Lee _Sajangnim_ yang menemukan kami"

Nickhun tiba-tiba mendekat, lalu mencengkeram tangan Eunhyuk kuat dan membawanya ke depan wajahnya.

"Cincin ini! Apa ini darinya?"

Eunhyuk meringis, berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Nickhun di tangannya, Cengkeraman itu begitu kuat sehingga membuat pergelangan tangannya nyeri.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Suara yang tegas dan berwibawa itu membuat Nickhun tersadar dan melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk. Mereka menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati Leeteuk berdiri di sana.

"Aku harap kau bersikap sopan saat bertamu kesini. Ayo masuk, Hyuk" Leeteuk melewati Nickhun yang masih tertegun, membawa Eunhyuk masuk dan meninggalkan Nickhun sendirian di luar. Lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana beberapa saat, lalu menyerah dan melangkah pergi. Sejenak kemudian terdengar suara mobilnya pergi meninggalkan halaman asrama, membuat Eunhyuk menghela napasnya.

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang berdiri di depannya dengan mantap. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Eunhyuk masuk ke ruangannya, melepas cincin yang ia berikan dari jarinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja kerjanya.

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pertunangan ini, _Sajangnim_ "

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dalam-dalam. Ada ketegasan yang dalam di balik sikap rapuh Eunhyuk. Ketegasan yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan bertahun- tahun lalu saat Eunhyuk mengusirnya dengan kasar dari rumahnya, mengetuk nuraninya sampai terasa sakit. Dia tidak boleh gegabah menghadapi Eunhyuk. Kalau dia gegabah, Eunhyuk pasti akan lari ketakutan.

"Panggil aku Aiden. Dan aku pikir kita kemarin sudah mencapai kesepakatan"

"Kemarin aku masih bingung. Dan aku sudah memikirkannya semalaman dan kupikir semua ini adalah kesalahan. Aku tidak bisa menerima pertunangan ini karena sebuah kecelakaan semalam"

"Kenapa?"

"Ini pertunangan yang akan mengarah pada pernikahan. Pernikahan adalah hal yang sakral dan serius, tidak bisa dilakukan begitu saja, mungkin kau bisa melakukannya, tapi aku tidak"

Eunhyuk hampir berteriak, merasa frustasi dengan sikap datar yang ditampakkan Donghae. Apa baginya masalah ini sama dengan masalah bisnis yang harus diselesaikan dengan sikap datar dan tanpa perasaan?

"Jadi kau pikir aku tidak serius tentang pertunangan dan pernikahan ini? Asal kau tahu, aku lebih dari sekedar serius karena aku ingin bertanggungjawab atas perbuatan yang mungkin kulakukan padamu malam itu"

"Tapi kita tidak saling mencintai!"

"Pernikahan yang didasari oleh cinta yang terlalu menggebu-gebu biasanya adalah pernikahan yang paling cepat berakhir. Percayalah, aku cukup berpengalaman dengan teman-temanku. Mereka menikah karena cinta, karena tergila-gila satu sama lain. Seolah tidak bisa dipisahkan. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, ketika cinta itu pudar, mereka tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Pernikahan yang ideal adalah pernikahan yang dilakukan atas dasar saling pengertian, kesepakatan, saling menghormati dan… ketertarikan seksual yang dalam"

"Apa?"

"Kurasa kau sudah mendengar kalimat terakhirku tadi. Mengenai ketertarikan seksual aku tidak bisa membantahnya"

Donghae tersenyum sensual. Berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk hingga kini mereka berdiri berhadap- hadapan. Donghae menyingkap jasnya, dan menunjukkan kejantanannya yang menegang di balik celananya.

"Ini selalu bergairah setiap aku bersamamu"

"Kau sangat menjijikkan!"

Eunhyuk berteriak frustasi karena sikap Donghae telah membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya, gelenyar panas yang mengalir pelan tapi pasti. Eunhyuk memundurkan langkahnya dan berusaha pergi dari ruangan itu secepat mungkin. Tapi Donghae bergerak cepat, menarik lengannya dan memeluknya erat. Mendekapnya dengan erat seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Eunhyuk meronta tapi Donghae ternyata jauh lebih kuat.

Donghae menarik punggung Eunhyuk ke arahnya dan mencium bibirnya, tidak tanggung-tanggung langsung melumatnya. Dan caranya berhasil karena rontaan Eunhyuk perlahan melemah. Ciuman Donghae berhasil membuat Eunhyuk lemah tidak berdaya.

Donghae menghentikan ciumannya, tapi belum melepaskan pelukannya. Napasnya terengah dan terasa panas di wajah Eunhyuk. Dahi mereka saling menempel begitu dekat sampai Eunhyuk merasa terperangkap dalam tatapan Donghae yang begitu tajam.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu"

Kata-kata Donghae membuat Eunhyuk mengerjap dan merasa ragu. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan bingung. Tadi Donghae tampak begitu mengancam, menciumnya tanpa permisi. Sekarang lelaki ini berubah menjadi begitu lembut dan menyentuh hati. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam benaknya?

"Dengarkan aku dulu"

Donghae mengangkat bahu ketika kejantanannya yang keras mengenai Eunhyuk, membuat laki- laki yang masih berada dalam pelukannya itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya" Donghae tersenyum.

"Aku akan melepasmu kalau kau berjanji tidak akan pergi sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku"

Eunhyuk masih menatap Donghae dengan waspada, tetapi kemudian menemukan kesungguhan di mata laki-laki itu. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan mengangguk.

"Aku rasa kita pasangan yang cocok. Dan aku akan sangat senang memiliki pasangan sepertimu yang kau tahu sendiri, sangat menggugah gairahku. Dan aku pikir aku tidak terlalu buruk untuk seleramu"

 _Terlalu tampan. Terlalu sempurna. Terlalu segalanya hingga terasa menakutkan_

"Aku merasa bertanggungjawab saat menidurimu malam itu. Memang itu perbuatan yang sama-sama tidak kita sadari. Dan aku akan merasa berdosa pada adikku kalau sampai aku tidak bertanggungjawab dan menikahimu"

"Adikmu?"

"Kau ingat Krystal? Dia adikku"

Eunhyuk sudah tentu ingat. Dia tidak akan melupakan wanita cantik dan berwibawa yang memberikan kesan luar biasa padanya itu. Jadi perempuan itu adalah adik Aiden? Pantas, mereka memiliki tatapan tajam yang sama. Tetapi apa hubungan Krystal dengan semua ini?

"Krystal pernah memiliki kekasih saat remaja. Hubungan mereka berjalan terlalu jauh sampai Krystal hamil. Tapi bukannya bertanggung jawab, kekasihnya justru meninggalkannya. Dia hancur, berkali-kali mencoba bunuh diri dan kehilangan semangat. Untung kami bisa membangkitkannya lagi hingga dia menjadi perempuan tegar seperti sekarang. Aku membaca keterangan dari data- data pribadimu, kau adalah laki- laki yang memiliki keistimewaan. Bukan tidak mungkin jika saat ini kau tengah mengandung anakku"

Donghae memajukan tubuhnya dan meraih tangan Eunhyuk dari seberang meja dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Menikahlah denganku, Hyuk. Aku yakin ini semua akan berakhir baik"

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

"Hebat! Kau jadikan aku sebagai seorang perempuan yang pernah ditipu kekasihnya di masa remaja lalu menggugurkan kandungan dan mencoba bunuh diri berkali-kali?"

Krystal melotot sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Donghae.

"Hebat, _Oppa!_ Dan setelah ini , Eunhyuk akan memandangku dengan tatapan kasihan"

Donghae tertawa melihat kemarahan Krystal. Dengan tatapan sendu andalannya ia mendekat dan merangkul bahu Krystal. Adiknya itu tidak pernah bisa marah terlalu lama padanya kalau dia menatapnya seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku terpaksa harus mengarang cerita bohong seperti itu. Tadi aku kehabisan ide. Dan hanya itu yang terpikirkan"

"Kau memang hebat dalam berbohong dalam waktu sempit. Lalu apa Kau berhasil? Aku akan mencekikmu kalau ternyata kau gagal"

Krystal menyipitkan matanya, masih belum memaafkan Donghae karena mengarang cerita tentang dirinya untuk melelehkan hati Eunhyuk.

"Dia menerima cincin itu lagi"

Krystal menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan obsesi Donghae terhadap Eunhyuk.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyakiti dirimu sendiri nanti. Tapi aku penasaran, malam itu apa kalian benar- benar melakukannya?"

"Aku hanya membuatnya berpikir bahwa kemungkinan besar kami telah melakukannya"

"Oke. Sepertinya tujuanmu tercapai. Kau akan memiliki Eunhyuk, bahkan mungkin menikahinya. Tapi apa kau sadar, semua ini didasari oleh kebohongan? Apa kau tidak takut kalau nanti semua kebohongan itu terungkap dan Eunhyuk akan mengetahui yang sebenarnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Yang terjadi, biarkan terjadi…"

Donghae juga tidak tahu, segala sesuatu yang didasari dengan kebohongan akan bisa berakhir dengan bahagia atau tidak. Donghae juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika suatu saat Eunhyuk mengetahui semua kebenaran yang ia sembunyikan rapat- rapat. Yang Donghae tahu, dia harus memiliki Eunhyuk apapun yang terjadi.

..

..

..

..

TBC

..

..

..

* * *

Chap 3-nya sodara- sodaraaaaaaaa...

Saya ga ada kerjaan banget ya ngepost ff pagi- pagi hahahaaaaa...

Sekedar pemberitahuan sekali lagi aja, saya nge-remakenya ga sama persis sama versi aslinya... terutama di bagian dialog dan pemotongan(?) dari chapter ke chapter...semoga ga bikin para readers sekalian kecewa yaaaaaaaa...

udah gitu aja...

Happy nice weekend n See u next chap...^^

..

_DeSTORIA_


	4. Chapter 4

**UNFORGIVEN HERO**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **BOYS LOVE VERSION**

 **FF ini di-remake dari sebuah Novel yang juga berjudul UNFORGIVEN HERO karya Shanty Agatha. Dibuat dalam versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana- sini sesuai kebutuhan alur cerita.**

 **Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berbau Remake dan Boys Love, harap untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca demi kebaikan bersama ^.^**

 **No bash, please ^^**

 **Thank You~**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Enjoy~~**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 _"Even if everything is just a lie. But my love for you is real. There is no meaning whether it all for you? I lied to you because I love you, because I love you so much! "_

* * *

..

..

Perputaran dunia sungguh tidak dapat diduga. Begitupun perjalanan hidup manusia. Eunhyuk melirik cincin yang melinkar jari manisnya, tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya kalau ia akan segera menikah dengan seorang laki- laki. Ia datang ke perusahaan ini karena sebuah panggilan keberuntungan yang datang tidak di duga. Dan hanya karena satu kejadian di malam pesta itu, tiba-tiba ia menjadi tunangan pemilik perusahaan ini. Siapa yang menyangka? Bahkan di dalam imajinasinya yang paling liarpun Eunhyuk tidak pernah membayangkannya.

Semua ini terjadi terlalu cepat… terlalu tiba-tiba. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal jauh Aiden Lee.

Yang Eunhyuk ketahui tentang Aiden Lee hanyalah info dari majalah bisnis yang dibacanya ketika mencari tahu tentang perusahaan yang memanggilnya untuk interview itu, dan beberapa info dari Sungmin. Selebihnnya Eunhyuk tidak tahu apapun lagi mengenai Aiden Lee.

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan mata ketika mobil hitam yang elegan itu meluncur dengan mulus dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Aiden sendiri yang menyetir mobilnya. Dia turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang di sebelahnya.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak. Aku baru beberapa menit di sini"

Eunhyuk melangkah masuk ke mobil dan lelaki itu menutupnya, lalu kembali ke balik kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran melintas di benak Eunhyuk, bahwa dia bahkan tidak tahu nama lengkap lelaki ini.

"Kau yakin akan melanjutkan semua ini? Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal sama sekali?"

"Masih banyak waktu. Dengan senang hati aku akan membuka diri agar kau bisa mengenalku lebih jauh. Kau bisa tanyakan apapun tentangku yang ingin kau tahu"

"Siapa nama aslimu?"

Donghae mengerem dengan mendadak. Membuat ban mobil berdecit dan tubuh Eunhyuk terdorong kedepan, untunglah mereka sedang berada di jalanan yang sepi. Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah Donghae dan menatapnya bingung. Apa Donghae kaget karena pertanyaannya? Tapi kenapa? Eunhyuk hanya menanyakan nama aslinya 'kan?

"Maaf, tadi ada kucing menyeberang. Kau tidak apa- apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya kaget"

"Aku juga kaget setengah mati. Tadi kau tanya apa?"

"Nama aslimu. Aiden bukan nama aslimu 'kan? Karena menurutku nama Aiden bukan nama untuk orang Korea pada umumnya"

Donghae mencengkram kemudinya erat- erat. Tidak menyangka Eunhyuk akan menanyakan nama aslinya secara tiba- tiba. Walaupun Donghae sudah menduga jika cepat atau lambat Eunhyuk akan menanyakannya, tetap saja ia tidak mengira akan secepat ini.

"Kau tidak tahu? Padahal kau sudah beberapa bulan bekerja sebagai bawahanku. Keterlaluan"

Donghae berpura- pura bersikap biasa, padahal jauh di dalam hatinya Donghae tegang setengah mati. Donghae takut jika Eunhyuk mengetahui nama aslinya dan ternyata Eunhyuk mengingatnya sebagai Donghae si penyebab kematian ayahnya, maka hancurlah sudah semua rencananya. Tapi mungkin ini adalah saatnya mengambil resiko. Kalau Eunhyuk tidak memberi reaksi apapun setelah mengetahui nama aslinya berarti Donghae bisa melangkah ke rencana selanjutnya dengan aman. Karena bagaimanapun, kalau mereka menikah nanti, Eunhyuk harus tahu nama aslinya. Donghae menghela napas sekali lagi, seolah sedang bersiap- siap melepas sumbu granat.

"Nama asliku Lee Donghae"

Donghae mencoba tenang meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya ia ketakutan setengah mati. Selama ini ia selalu menyembunyikan identitasnya itu rapat- rapat dari siapapun, bahkan semua orang diperusahaanya pun mengenalnya sebagai Aiden Lee. Dan sekarang setelah Eunhyuk mengetahui nama aslinya rasanya seperti Donghae sedang menunggu granat yang siap meledak ditangannya, membuatnya berdebar.

Tetapi apa yang ditakutinya tidak terjadi. Eunhyuk memang sedikit mengernyitkan dahi lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu namaku 'kan?"

"Lee Eunhyuk. 'Eun' yang berarti sebuah permata. Kau memang seperti sebuah permata yang berkilauan, sangat menyilaukan"

Donghae mencoba bercanda, menutupi rasa leganya saat Eunhyuk tidak mengingatnya sebagai Donghae, seseorang yang telah membunuh ayahnya bertahun lalu. Tentu saja penampilan Donghae yang dulu dan sekarang berbeda. Donghae yang dulu kurus karena memakai obat dan minuman keras, perokok berat, ugal- ugalan dengan tindik telinga dan rambut yang di cat berwarna coklat terang. Dan dari kontur wajahnya pun Donghae yang sekarang jauh terlihat lebih dewasa. Secara fisik sangat sulit menghubungkan dirinya yang sekarang dengan pemuda tak bertanggung jawab di masa lalu itu.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Donghae kalau kau mau, keluargaku memanggilku begitu"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau. Aku akan memanggilmu dengan Aiden saja"

Donghae bisa melihat jika tubuh Eunhyuk begitu tegang. Donghae lalu menarik napas dengan pedih, Eunhyuk masih mengingat jelas nama lelaki yang membunuh ayahnya, itu sebabnya Eunhyuk menolak memanggilnya dengan nama Donghae. Sepertinya Eunhyuk memang masih menyimpan kebencian kepada lelaki yang membunuh ayahnya. Donghae harus bisa membuat Eunhyuk melupakan "Donghae si pembunuh'. Dan terbiasa dengan nama Donghae sebagai seorang yang baik- baik yang akan menikahinya.

"Kenapa? Keluargaku biasa memanggilku dengan nama itu dan kau akan segera menjadi keluargaku yang paling dekat"

Donghae tersenyum lembut dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan sorot mata sendunya. Eunhyuk harus belajar memanggilnya dengan nama Donghae. Dengan begitu, mungkin saja itu bisa melunturkan kebencian di masa lalunya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tapi aku-

"Cobalah. Bahkan kau belum mencobanya"

Donghae mengerang dalam hati. Ia ingin sekali mendengar namanya diucapkan oleh suara merdu dari bibir Eunhyuk.

"Donghae"

Nama itu akhirnya terucapkan dari bibir Eunhyuk dengan pelan. Tapi terdengar luar biasa di telinga Donghae, bagaikan alunan merdu menghembus telinganya. Mimpinya selama ini telah terwujud. Donghae memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan senyumnya yang semakin lebar.

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

Victoria sedang berjalan santai menuju apartementnya ketika sebuah tangan keras mencengkeram lengannya membuatnya memekik dan menatap marah kepada Nickhun.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau kasar sekali"

Nickhun menatap Victoria dengan tajam, lalu akhirnya melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Dengan sinis Victoria mengusap-usap lengannya yang memerah bekas cengkeraman Nickhun.

"Sial! ini sakit sekali, pasti akan memar. Mau apa kau? Apa kau ingin melanjutkan yang tertunda waktu itu?"

Tatapan Victoria berubah sensual dan menggoda.

"Hentikan, Victoria! Aku tahu pasti kau tidak tertarik padaku. Dulu aku mengejarmu dan kau menolakku mentah-mentah. Lalu kenapa malam itu kau merayuku?"

"Mungkin karena aku berubah pikiran. Kenapa? Apa kau tidak tersanjung dirayu olehku?"

Victoria mengerling dan tersenyum kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya berusaha menggoda Nickhun.

"Aku mencium bau busuk. Ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di sini dan aku yang menjadi korbannya. Tapi ingat Victoria, aku tidak akan tinggal diam, aku akan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

Nickhun hampir berteriak didepan wajah Victoria. Dia yakin ada yang tidak beres dibalik kejadian di malam pesta itu. Dan Nickhun yakin, Victoria pasti tahu sesuatu.

"Mencari tahu apa? Kau aneh. Ah, mungkin kau sedang patah hati jadi kau sibuk berhalusinasi"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Laki- laki manis yang kau kejar itu akan segera menikah dengan Aiden"

Victoria tersenyum miring, menikmati rona pucat yang langsung menguasai wajah Nickhun.

"Sudah ya, aku sibuk. Lain kali kalau mau membuang waktuku, tolong lakukan untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting. Seperti bercinta misalnya?"

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

"Kau tidak akan memberitahu Eomma? Dia pasti akan langsung pulang dari Jepang kalau tahu kau mau menikah"

"Tidak! Eunhyuk pasti mengenalinya"

Dan Donghae tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi. Selangkah lagi dia bisa memilki Eunhyuk dan dia tidak mau usaha kerasnya selama ini hancur begitu saja hanya karena Eunhyuk bertemu dengan ibunya. Eunhyuk pasti akan dengan mudah mengenalinya, karena setelah kecelakaan itu mereka pernah bertemu beberapa kali.

"Jadi, selamanya kau akan melarang Eomma bertemu Eunhyuk? Itu sama saja mencegah matahari terbit, bodoh!"

"Tidak sekarang. Setidaknya sampai aku sudah benar- benar berhasil memiliki Eunhyuk"

Donghae berpindah ke mini bar, dan menuangkan segelas Wine untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan Krystal yang mendengus sebal karena sifat keras kepalanya.

"Kau sepertinya sudah terobsesi padanya. Mungkin kau harus menemui psikiater"

"Psikiater hanya akan menemukan satu kesimpulan"

Donghae tersenyum manis, sangat manis hingga membuat Krystal merinding.

"Kesimpulan apa?"

"Bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta"

Krystal tertegun, benar-benar tertegun dengan mulut mengaga lebar.

"Kau benar- benar jatuh cinta pada Eunhyuk?! Maksudku, semua ini bukan karena obsesi dan rasa bersalahmu saja 'kan?"

"Itu juga. Awalnya memang karena rasa bersalah, tapi tanpa sadar aku sudah sangat mencintainya dan terjatuh untuknya. Karena itulah aku ingin memilikinya dan tidak rela jika Eunhyuk dimiliki orang lain"

"Kau mempertaruhkan hatimu, _Oppa._ Dia akan membuatmu hancur berkeping-keping kalau dia tahu siapa kau sebenarnya"

"Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba"

Donghae mencoba menghilangkan rasa takut dengan apa yang sudah pasti akan terjadi di depannya nanti. Kalaupun itu terjadi nanti, semoga cintanya kepada Eunhyuk cukup untuk mempertahankan laki- laki itu disisinya.

Krystal menatap sedih Donghae, perasaannya campur aduk. Selama bertahun- tahun Donghae berjuang sendirian, berusaha berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Semua Donghae lakukan hanya demi menebus rasa bersalahnya pada Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Yuri. Bagaimana kau akan membereskannya? Dia pasti akan sangat marah saat tahu kau akan menikah dengan Eunhyuk"

Donghae terperanjat. Dia lupa sama sekali tentang Yuri karena terlalu fokus pada Eunhyuk. Yuri bisa dikatakan sebagai 'pasangan tetapnya' atau kalau mau dikatakan secara lugas, Yuri adalah 'partner seks'nya. Hubungan mereka bebas dan tanpa komitmen. Mereka saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain. Entah apa motif Yuri, mungkin karena Donghae cukup tampan dan kaya untuk dijadikan kekasih. Sedangkan bagi Donghae, Yuri hanyalah sekedar pelarian saat dia sangat menginginkan Eunhyuk.

Sampai beberapa lama kemudian, Donghae merasakan kehampaan. Dia tidak bisa menipu dirinya sendiri dengan memakai Yuri sebagai pengganti Eunhyuk. Bahwa dia tidak bisa kalau bukan Eunhyuk. Hingga akhirnya Donghae memutuskan meninggalkan Yuri dan mengakhiri hubungan tanpa komitmen mereka.

"Semoga dia tetap berada di luar negeri, Setidaknya sampai aku dan Eunhyuk menikah"

"Sayangnya, dari yang aku dengar dia akan pulang dalam waktu dekat. Kau harus menjauhkan Eunhyuk darinya untuk mencegah hal- hal yang tidak di inginkan"

Dan seperti memilih waktu yang tepat, ponsel Donghae berbunyi, dia mengangkatnya ketika melihat nama Victoria di layar.

Di seberang telepon Victoria menjelaskan perihal pertemuannya dengan Nickhun. Membuat Donghae menghela napas gusar. Setelah telepon ditutup, dia menatap Krystal dengan penuh tekad.

"Pernikahan ini harus segera dilaksanakan"

Dan untuk melaksanakan pernikahan dengan segera, Donghae membutuhkan bantuan seseorang.

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

"Kau yakin?! Ini bukan ide bagus"

"Aku sudah bertekad. Dan kau tidak bisa mundur lagi, Hyuk. Demi dirimu sendiri dan demi Krystal"

"Ta- tapi aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini! Maksudku, kau bilang kita punya kesempatan untuk saling mengenal dulu, pernikahan bukan sesuatu yang main- main, Donghae!"

"Aku sudah memesan tiket dan semua sudah disiapkan. Krystal akan menyusul kita nanti. Tidak bisa dibatalkan! Dan sekarang kita sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana"

Tadi pagi Donghae menyuruhnya bersiap-siap karena akan ada _meeting_ mendadak dengan _klien_ dan Eunhyuk harus ikut. Eunhyuk sempat protes karena ia tidak mempersiapkan apapun. Tapi Donghae bilang semua sudah disiapkan.

Dan baru sekarang, saat mereka sudah duduk manis di dalam pesawat Donghae mengatakan bahwa mereka berangkat untuk menikah. Dan Donghae mengatakan bahwa ini sebuah kejutan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Kejutan?

Kejutan macam apa yang membuatnya panik, gemetaran, dan merasa terjebak luar biasa?!

Di bawa ke sebuah tempat yang belum pernah didatanginya untuk dinikahi, tanpa rencana dan pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Ini hampir seperti ia diculik oleh Donghae. Atau jangan-jangan memang ini rencana lelaki itu?

"Kau sengaja!"

"Apanya?"

"Ini semua! Kau merencanakannya dengan sengaja membuat aku tidak bisa mundur lagi"

"Tidak, sayang. Sebenarnya ini karena Krystal, dia yang mendesak pernikahan ini segera dilaksanakan. Aku menceritakan kejadian di pesta malam itu. Kau tahu, dia tidak berhenti menangis seperti orang gila dan terus memaksaku untuk segera menikahimu atau dia akan memusuhiku selamanya"

"Benarkah?"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, menghela napas lega sambil meminta maaf dalam hati pada Krystal, karena menggunakan nama adiknya itu lagi untuk memanipulasi Eunhyuk. Yang terpenting sekarang dia bisa membawa Eunhyuk bersamanya dan menikah secepatnya.

..

..

Setelah menempuh penerbangan selama berjam- jam akhirnya mereka tiba di Malibu. Setelah meninggalkan bandara Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung melanjutkan perjalanan menuju hotel tempat mereka akan menginap. Sebuah hotel yang terlihat begitu megah dan indah membuat Eunhyuk terpana.

Selama perjalanan menuju kamar hotel, Donghae terus menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk dengan mesra dan membawanya ke _president suite_ di lantai paling atas hotel. Sepertinya para pegawai di hotel ini telah menunggu kedatangan mereka dan menyiapkan segalanya. Ingatkan Donghae untuk berterima kasih pada Yunho, sahabatnya yang telah membantunya menyiapkan segalanya untuk mereka seperti janjinya.

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mereka mendapatkan kamar yang sama. Apa ia akan tidur sekamar dengan Donghae?

"Kita satu kamar?"

"Kita akan menikah besok jam sepuluh pagi. Apa bedanya?"

"Aku tidak mau sekamar denganmu sebelum menikah"

"Kita sudah pernah melakukannya sebelumnya, Hyuk. Tidur sekamar. Seranjang malahan"

Donghae tersenyum lembut melihat kecemasan di wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah karena malu.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya memikirkan kepraktisan saja tanpa memperhitungkan perasaanmu. Aku berpikir bahwa besok pagi toh kita sudah menikah, jadi tidak ada gunanya menyewa kamar terpisah. Aku tidak sadar hal ini akan membuatmu tidak nyaman"

Dengan lembut Donghae menyentuh pipi Eunhyuk.

"Apa kita akan tidur seranjang?"

"Ada sofa besar di sana. Aku akan tidur di sofa jika itu maumu. Jangan takut, aku berjanji tidak akan berbuat macam- macam"

Sejenak Eunhyuk berpikir, lalu menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya janji Donghae bisa dipercaya.

"Baiklah"

..

..

Donghae melangkah hati-hati ke tempat tidur dan duduk di tepinya. Donghae berusaha menepati janjinya, dia tidur di sofa di kamar itu. Walaupun sebenarnya Donghae ingin sekali tidur sambil memeluk Eunhyuk sepanjang malam.

Donghae tersenyum menatap Eunhyuk dengan sorot mata sendunya. Eunhyuk tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk seperti janin. Ruangan itu temaram, dengan hanya satu lampu tidur yang menyala remang- remang. Tapi Donghae masih bisa melihat bekas air mata yang sudah mengering dari sudut mata Eunhyuk yang mengalir ke pipinya.

Fikirannya berkecamuk. Kenapa Eunhyuk menangis? Apa dia merasa terbebani dengan pernikahan ini? Atau ada sebab lain?

Dengan lembut Donghae mengusap air mata itu. Hati-hati agar Eunhyuk tidak terbangun.

"Setelah ini kau tidak akan menangis lagi, Lee Eunhyuk. Tuhan tahu aku akan mengusahakan segala cara untuk membuatmu bahagia"

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVRN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

"Aku senang kita bertemu lagi akhirnya. Tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda, kau akan menjadi kakakku"

Krystal tersenyum ramah dan memeluk Eunhyuk yang dibalas dengan kaku oleh Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk benar-benar merasa gugup. Pernikahannya akan berlangsung sebentar lagi, dan perasaannya kacau balau, campur aduk.

Ini pernikahan?

Ya Tuhan...

Dan ia akan melangsungkannya dengan orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal dekat. Apa ia sudah gila? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kejadian di malam pesta itu membuat segalanya berbeda. Dan seperti kata Donghae, ia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin pernikahan ini membuatku sedikit gugup…"

Krystal tersenyum maklum, siapa yang tidak gugup kalau baru tahu bahwa akan menikah sehari sebelumnya? Donghae memang keterlaluan! Krystal tidak bisa menyalahkan Eunhyuk, kalau ia jadi Eunhyuk mungkin ia sudah pingsan di tempat.

"Donghae orang yang baik. Percayalah, saat dia memutuskan untuk menikahimu, maka dia akan menjagamu"

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

Mereka sudah menikah. Eunhyuk termenung, tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah sah sebagai pasangan menikah. Seperti mimpi rasanya. Terjadi begitu saja. Lalu sekarang ia harus apa?

Eunhyuk melirik ke arah Donghae yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya ini, Aiden ah, Lee Donghae... sekarang sudah menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Pasangan hidup. Suaminya… Eunhyuk melafalkan kata-kata itu berulang- ulang dalam hati. Mencoba membuat hatinya terbiasa. Tetapi rasanya terlalu cepat untuk membuat sesuatu yang berlangsung begitu tiba-tiba menjadi terbiasa untuk hatinya.

"Sekarang kita sudah bisa tidur seranjang. Ya... kalau kau tidak keberatan"

Donghae melepas dasi yang seharian melilit dilehernya dan menyampirkannya di kursi lalu menatap Eunhyuk yang gugup dengan senyuman lembut.

Donghae sangat baik mengatakan itu. Mungkin orang lain akan langsung memaksa untuk tidur seranjang karena mereka sudah menikah. Tetapi Donghae masih menanyakan keberatan Eunhyuk. Itu berarti dia menghargai pendapat Eunhyuk sebagai pasangannya.

"Mungkin aku tidur di sofa lagi saja kalau kau belum siap"

Melihat Eunhyuk diam saja, Donghae berdiri dan berniat melangkah pergi menuju sofa tapi Eunhyuk menahannya dengan menarik lengan kemejanya.

"Tunggu"

Donghae berhenti seketika, melirik ke arah tangan gemetar Eunhyuk yang mencengkeram lengan bajunya, membuat Eunhyuk langsung melepaskan pegangannya dengan gugup dan menatap Donghae dengan malu.

"Aku tidak akan mengusirmu dari ranjangmu lagi"

"Jadi kau yang akan tidur di sofa?"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Donghae bingung, kemudian menyadari bahwa lelaki itu sedang bercanda. Donghae terkekeh, kemudian dengan gerakan lembut menarik Eunhyuk agar masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Lelaki itu memeluknya erat, mengecup pucuk kepalanya dan meletakkan dagunya di sana.

"Kau milikku, Lee Eunhyuk" Suara Donghae berubah serak dan berat.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Pernikahan ini memang terlalu cepat, kuakui aku terlalu tergesa-gesa menyeretmu dalam hal ini. Aku minta maaf"

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan pipinya di dada Donghae. merasakan degupan jantungnya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat menenangkan.

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau kita sama- sama tidur di ranjang itu?"

Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya, langsung berhadapan dengan sepasang mata Donghae yang menatapnya sendu. Eunhyuk hanya mengelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

Akhirnya ia berani memutuskan. Pernikahan ini memang tak terduga dan sama sekali tidak terbayangkan olehnya. Tapi seperti kata Krystal sebelum pernikahan tadi, ia beruntung menikah dengan Donghae, karena Donghae pasti akan menjaganya. Dan Eunhyuk memutuskan, ia akan mencoba menjadi pasangan yang baik untuk Donghae.

"Kalau kita sama-sama tidur di ranjang itu, kita tidak akan hanya tidur. Aku akan menyentuhmu. Mngkin aku sudah pernah melakukannya malam itu, kita sama-sama tidak ingat. Tapi,kalau ternyata ini yang pertama untukmu, aku berjanji akan bersikap lembut"

"Ya"

Donghae mengerang menahan hasratnya, lalu disentuhnya dagu Eunhyuk lembut untuk mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian mencium bibir Eunhyuk dengan sepenuh gairahnya, jemarinya menelusuri permukaan kedua lengan Eunhyuk, bergerak naik turun dengan menggoda membuat Eunhyuk mengerang pelan.

Ketika ciuman itu terlepas, napas mereka berdua sama- sama terengah-engah. Donghae lalu mengecup lembut bibir Eunhyuk yang masih terbuka, beralih ke pipinya, kemudian ke telinganya, meniupkan nafas panasnya di sana membuat Eunhyuk memekik kegelian.

"Di sana titik sensitifmu?"

Lelaki itu lalu mengecup lembut telinga Eunhyuk dan lidahnya dengan nakal mencicipi di sana.

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu, Eunhyuk"

Dengan lembut Donghae mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk dengan kedua lengannya dan dibaringkannya ke atas ranjang, kemudian menciumnya lagi dan tubuhnya bergerak dengan lembut di atas Eunhyuk. Dengan lembut tetapi cekatan, Donghae membuka kancing demi kancing kemeja putih yang Eunhyuk kenakan dengan pelan dan hati- hati, seolah ingin menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Seperti orang yang membuka hadiahnya dengan penuh antisipasi dan kemudian mengintip dengan hati-hati.

"Di mana kau ingin aku menyentuhmu, sayang? Katakan padaku" Suaranya menjadi serak dan sensual.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengerang dan terus mendesah menerima perlakuan Donghae yang begitu lihai di tubuhnya. Membuatnya tidak sadar sejak kapan Donghae melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang ia pakai, sehingga kini ia terbaring telanjang di bawah tindihan Donghae yang masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Kau sangat indah"

Kepala Donghae pening oleh gairah saat ia menggerakkan tangannya menyusuri lutut Eunhyuk lalu naik ke pahanya. Sampai kemudian menyentuh milik Eunhyuk yang terpampang dihadapannya. Menyentuhnya, meremasnya pelan membuat Eunhyuk memekik dan menggeliat dibawah tindihannya.

Donghae menegakkan tubuh dan bertumpu pada lututnya yang mengangkang di atas tubuh telanjang Eunhyuk dan membuka kemejanya, memamerkan dada telanjangnya yang bidang dengan otot-otot yang kekar dan keras membungkus tubuhnya. Membuat Eunhyuk merasakan dorongan luar biasa untuk menyentuhnya.

"Kau mau menyentuhku?"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, Donghae membawa tangan Eunhyuk ke kejantanannya yang tegang dan keras. Membuatnya mengeluarkan erangan sedikit keras.

Dengan penuh ingin tahu Eunhyuk menyentuh setiap inci tubuh Donghae, mempelajarinya, mengenalinya. Sampai kemudian Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk dan menahan gerakannya.

"Cukup. Kurasa aku akan meledak kalau kau terus menyentuhku"

Dengan penuh gairah lelaki itu kembali menindih Eunhyuk, posisi mereka sangat pas.

"Buka kakimu, sayang. Izinkan aku memilikimu"

Donghae membantu Eunhyuk membuka pahanya dan mendesakan kejantanannya diantara paha Eunhyuk, mendesak dengan kuat diinti tubuhnya.

Yang dirasakan Eunhyuk kemudian adalah rasa sakit yang luar biasa, Milik Donghae yang keras mendorong masuk membuatnya terkejut akan kekuatan besar yang mencoba menyatukan diri dengannya. Eunhyuk mengerang, mencoba mendorong tubuh Donghae menjauh karena kesakitan yang dirasakannya.

"Rilekslah, terima aku…"

Donghae berbisik pelan di telinga Eunhyuk, tubuhnya mendorong lagi, dan ketika akhirnya ia berhasil masuk sepenuhnya, Donghae menekankan miliknya dalam-dalam dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung bergerak. Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup pipi Eunhyuk lembut.

"Apa masih terasa sakit? Kau mau aku berhenti dulu?"

"Lanjutkan, bergeraklah"

Dengan lembut Donghae mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, agak sakit bagi Eunhyuk pada awalnya. Merasakan sesuatu yang asing menggesek bagian tubuhnya yang begitu peka. Tapi kemudian ritmenya mulai terasa. Setiap Donghae bergerak, Eunhyuk mulai bisa menikmati gelenyar sensual yang terkirim ke sekujur tubuhnya. Membuatnya mengerang, sambil berpegangan pada tubuh Donghae.

Tubuh mereka berdua berkeringat, di atas ranjang berseprei putih yang sekarang sudah acak-acakan. Donghae menggerakkan tubuhnya di dalam tubuh Eunhyuk. Semula lembut dan hati-hati, tapi ketika merasakan tubuh Eunhyuk mulai merespon dengan napas terangah dan erangan pelan, Donghae bergerak dengan penuh gairah, membawa mereka menuju puncak gairah masing-masing.

"Apa aku memuaskanmu?"

Eunhyuk masih berusaha menormalkan napasnya. Apa Donghae memuaskannya? Tentu saja. Kalau benar ledakan luar biasa yang dirasakan tubuhnya dan seolah menerbangkannya ke langit ke tujuh adalah sesuatu yang orang-orang sebut sebagai orgasme, berarti Donghae telah memberikan orgasme yang paling nikmat kepadanya. Eunhyuk memang tidak punya perbandingan. Tetapi tubuhnya yang begitu terpuaskan tahu.

"Ya, Donghae"

Lelaki itu tersenyum mesra dan mencium bibir Eunhyuk sekali lagi. Lalu mengangkat kepalanya, dan menarik miliknya yang masih tenggelam di dalam tubuh Eunhyuk dengan hati-hati.

"Sakit?"

Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba merasa malu. Mereka telah melakukan hal yang paling intim yang bisa dilakukan oleh pasangan menikah. Dan sekarang mereka telanjang bersama di atas ranjang.

"Maaf kalau aku menyakitimu"

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

Krystal baru sampai dari penerbangannya menghadiri pernikahan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Dia langsung menuju ke kantor. Donghae menyerahkan seluruh kendali perusahaan di tangannya selama dia pergi. Krystal fikir setelah kerja keras yang Donghae lakukan selama ini, Donghae memang berhak mendapatkan libur dan menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Eunhyuk. Krystal tidak keberatan menggantikan tugas-tugas Donghae sementara waktu.

Ponsel di dalam tasnya berdering ketika Krystal hendak melangkah menuju ruangan kerja Donghae, dia berhenti di lorong dan mengangkat ponselnya. Ibunya yang menelpon dari Jepang.

"Jadi Donghae akhirnya menikahi Eunhyuk?"

Ibunya langsung menodongnya dengan pertanyaan tanpa basa- basi.

"Begitulah, maafkan aku. Aku sudah membujuknya untuk memberitahu Eomma, tapi dia menolak karena takut Eunhyuk akan mengenalimu dan itu akan merusak semuanya"

"Aku mengerti. Apa Donghae bahagia?"

"Dia jatuh cinta pada Eunhyuk. Aku rasa dia bahagia"

Krystal tersenyum, "Semoga saja peristiwa kecelakaan di masa lalu itu tidak merusak kebahagiaan mereka. Asalkan kita bisa menyimpan kebenaran tentang kecelakaan itu, aku pikir mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat cocok"

"Eomma setuju. Karena Eunhyuk yang mengubah Donghae kita menjadi lebih baik. Mungkin Eomma memang harus bersabar dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu dan berterimakasih padanya"

"Pasti akan ada waktunya. Waktu telah mengubah wajah kita, aku berharap Eunhyuk tidak ingat kalau dia pernah bertemu Eomma setelah kejadian kecelakaan itu"

..

Di sudut lain lorong itu, Nickhun berdiri diam terpaku. Dia tadi hendak berjalan menuju lift ketika suara Krystal yang sedang berbicara di telepon menarik perhatiannya. Nickhun langsung berdiri di sudut lorong, di sebelah pot tanaman berukuran besar yang cukup menutupinya sehingga tidak terlihat oleh Krystal.

Dia mendengar percakapan itu dengan cukup jelas. Donghae dan Eunhyuk dikabarkan pergi ke Malibu untuk pertemuan bisnis. Tapi Nickhun curiga ada sesuatu yang lebih, dan ternyata kecurigaannya terbukti. Dari pembicaraan Krystal itu dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Donghae dan Eunhyuk telah menikah.

Dadanya serasa diremas. Penuh oleh sakit hati. Dia benar-benar mencintai Eunhyuk. Pemuda manis yang begitu polos, yang telah berhasil mengembalikan kepercayaannya akan cinta. Nickhun dulu tidak percaya cinta dan menghabiskan hidupnya sebagai playboy yang suka berganti-ganti pasangan dan berhubungan seks tanpa ikatan. Tapi baginya Eunhyuk berbeda, kepolosan Eunhyuk berhasil menyadarkannya.

Tapi, baru saja dia ingin ke jalan yang baik, mencintai Eunhyuk sepenuh hati. Semuanya dihancurkan begitu saja oleh sesuatu yang licik, sesuatu yang menjebaknya dan menghancurkan nama baiknya di depan Eunhyuk.

Nickhun akan membuat nama baiknya kembali. Dia bertekad! Tadi dia mendengar sesuatu tentang 'kecelakaan di masa lalu" yang disebut-sebut dalam percakapan . Apapun peristiwa kecelakaan itu, sepertinya merupakan hal penting, dan mereka sepertinya ketakutan kalau Eunhyuk sampai tahu sesuatu. Nickhun akan mencari tahu. Kalau itu bisa mengembalikan lagi Eunhyuk kepadanya. Dia akan berusaha.

..

..

..

TBC

..

..

..

* * *

Chap 4-nya readernim...

Maaf untuk chap 3 kemarin karena ada satu nama yang kelewat waktu di edit...maaf yaa klo bikin readers sekalian jdi ga nyaman bacanya *bowsampenungging*

Semoga di chap ini ga ada kesalahan penulisan nama lagi yaa^^

Saya sangat menerima saran dan kritik koq asal disampaikan dengan bahasa dan cara yg baik- baik ^^…

Buat DinaLee (maaf klo salah) makasih sarannya, dear ^.^ tapi dikarenakan ff remake ini udah jalan sampe chap 4, akan teramat amat sangat sangat memabukan(?) klo saya harus ganti nama Eunhyuk jdi Hyukjae...maaf ya deaaaarr *hug*

At last... see u next chap...*dadahdadah*

..

..

DeSTORIA


	5. Chapter 5

**UNFORGIVEN HERO**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **BOYS LOVE VERSION**

 **FF ini di-remake dari sebuah Novel yang juga berjudul UNFORGIVEN HERO karya Shanty Agatha. Dibuat dalam versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana- sini sesuai kebutuhan alur cerita.**

 **Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berbau Remake dan Boys Love, harap untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca FF Remake ini demi kebaikan bersama ^.^**

 **No bash, please ^^**

 **Thank You~**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Enjoy~~**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 _"Even if everything is just a lie. But my love for you is real. There is no meaning whether it all for you? I lied to you because I love you, because I love you so much! "_

* * *

..

..

"Selamat pagi"

Donghae menyapa lembut saat Eunhyuk membuka matanya. Sudah hampir setengah jam yang lalu Donghae bangun, tetapi tidak bergerak dari ranjang. Dia berbaring miring di sana, bertumpu pada sikunya dan memandang Eunhyuk yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Donghae suka memandangi Eunhyuk, dia bisa melakukannya berjam-jam tanpa bosan. Dan kenyataan bahwa sekarang dia bisa melakukan itu sebagai suami Eunhyuk, membuat Donghae sangat bahagia.

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya. Butuh beberapa lama sampai dia menyadari berada di mana dan apa yang terjadi. Ingatan tentang malam pertama kemarin membanjirinya, dan membuatnya malu. Donghae sendiri terlihat tidak peduli, lelaki itu justru asyik menelusurkan jemarinya ke sepanjang pinggul Eunhyuk dengan menggoda.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan mesra, membuat Eunhyuk kehabisan kata dan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dan karena mereka berdua yang masih telanjang, Eunhyuk bisa melihat dengan jelas milik Donghae yang telah menegang keras, ia juga bisa merasakan nafas Donghae yang sedikit berantakan. Tapi lelaki itu tampak menahan diri, dia mengikuti arah pandangan Eunhyuk dan tersenyum.

"Seperti yang selalu kubilang, aku selalu mengeras kalau bersamamu, karena kau selalu membuatku bergairah. Tapi hari ini kita akan menghormati hilangnya, hmm.. bagaimana menyebutnya, keperjakaan? Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu dulu"

Eunhyuk tersenyum , hatinya terasa hangat menerima kelembutan Donghae. Lelaki ini sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Sejak pernikahan mereka, Donghae selalu memperlakukannya dengan hormat dan penuh kasih.

"Terima kasih"

Donghae mengecup ujung hidung Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

"Apa Krystal membicarakan mengenai sebuah pulau setelah acara pernikahan kemarin? Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya, sebenarnya itu akan menjadi kejutan bulan madu kita. Tapi bocah itu telah membocorkannya"

"Kejutan lagi?"

Eunhyuk ingat, saat acara makan malam setelah upacara pernikahannya, Krystal sempat menyebut- nyebut mengenai sebuah pulau. Tapi adik iparnya itu tidak mengatakan apa- apa lagi selain jika Donghae akan membawanya kesana.

"Pulau itu pulau pribadi milikku, aku mewarisinya dari ayahku. Kita bisa menikmati waktu berdua di sana untuk saling mengenal lebih dalam. Aku yakin, kalau kita saling mengenal lebih dalam, kita akan menyadari bahwa kita adalah pasangan yang cocok"

Eunhyuk terdiam. Pasangan yang cocok. Mungkinkah? Dia hanya orang biasa yang hidupnya serba biasa-biasa saja. Sedangkan Donghae, semua yang ada pada dirinya begitu luar biasa. Eunhyuk melirik ke arah selangkangan Donghae, bahkan 'itu'nya pun luar biasa. Eh? Apa? Pipi Eunhyuk menjadi merah karena pemikiran spontannya itu.

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

Perahu boat membawa mereka mendarat ke anjungan pulau itu. Beberapa orang tampak sudah menunggu di sana. Dan langsung membawa mereka ke satu- satunya rumah besar disana. Rumah Donghae.

Pemandangan rumah Donghae sangat luar biasa. Rumah itu berdiri tegak menjulang di atas bukit tertinggi di tepi pantai. Bagian belakangnya menyambung khusus ke sisi pantai tersendiri yang dipagari, sebuah pantai pribadi. Cat rumahnya putih bersih, sangat cocok dengan pemandangan birunya laut dan hijaunya pohon kelapa yang mendominasi pulau. Gordennya melambai-lambai di jendela besar bergaya barat di bagian depan rumah.

Donghae langsung melepaskan blazer yang dikenakannya begitu memasuki kamar mereka, sedang Eunhyuk masih tetap terpana dengan keindahan pulau pribadi milik Donghae ini. Pria manis itu berdiri terpaku di depan sebuah jendela besar yang menghadap ke laut.

"Kau lelah?"

"Tidak sama sekali"

Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang, mengecup punggung dan leher Eunhyuk dengan lembut berkali- kali. Tentu saja tidak lelah, karena sepanjang perjalanan tadi Eunhyuk tidur dengan nyenyaknya di atas pangkuannya. Justru Donghae lah yang lelah karena harus mati- matian menahan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terbangun tanpa tahu situasi.

"Ada yang harus aku selesaikan sebentar. Kau tidak apa- apa 'kan aku tinggal sendiri?"

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku memiliki beberapa resort diluar pulau ini, hanya ingin mengeceknya saja. Tidak akan lama, kau bisa memanggil pelayan jika membutuhkan sesuatu"

..

Saat kembali, Donghae langsung menggandeng Eunhyuk mengajaknya ke pantai pribadinya.

"Aku sering berbaring di pantai, dan merenung di sini sendirian, tidak ada yang bisa melihat kita dari sini. Satu- satunya akses adalah dari tangga di balkon kamar kita. Dan tidak ada yang berani kemari kalau tidak kuperintahkan. bgDi sini benar-benar privasi untuk kita"

Pipi Eunhyuk memerah menyadari arti di balik kata-kata Donghae itu. Privasi untuk mereka….. apakah privasi untuk bercinta? Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir pikiran aneh di benaknya. Donghae dan aura sensualnya sepertinya telah mempengaruhi Eunhyuk sedemikian rupa.

Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk ke sebuah gazebo yang sepertinya sudah disiapkan untuk mereka sebelumnya. Donghae merangkul Eunhyuk, mereka berdua duduk di atas karpet bulu tebal yang empuk. Dan mereka termenung menatap ke arah matahari tenggelam dalam keheningan. Menyaksikan cakrawala perlahan menelan bulatan yang bersinar orange kemerahan itu. Hingga akhirnya hanya tersisa seberkas cahaya jingga di batas cakrawala.

Suasananya terasa begitu tenang hingga Eunhyuk takut merusaknya. Dia melirik ke arah Donghae, dan melihat siluet lelaki itu. Donghae benar-benar tampan, dan lelaki itu adalah suaminya. Eunhyuk merasakan perasaan hangat membanjirinya. Dia merasa begitu dekat dengan Donghae, seakan sudah mengenal lama. Seakan Donghae mengerti apapun yang dia inginkan. Mungkin mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama.

"Eunhyukee"

Suara Donghae terdengar serak. Dan dari jarak dekat, di bawah sorot lampu temaram, Eunhyuk bisa melihat mata Donghae memancarkan gairah.

"Kau sudah bisa…?"

Donghae sangat sopan. Bahkan dalam keadaan berhasrat pun Donghae sempat menanyakan kesiapan Eunhyuk untuk bercinta. Eunhyuk tersenyum. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap Donghae penuh arti.

Donghae membalas senyum itu, lalu dengan lembut menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Eunhyuk lembut. Senyum Donghae malam ini tidak akan pernah Eunhyuk lupakan, senyum itu begitu lembut, dan entah kenapa membuat dada Eunhyuk sesak oleh suatu perasaan yang tidak dapat digambarkannya.

Donghae melumat bibir Eunhyuk, mencecap seluruh rasa bibirnya, seakan tidak pernah puas. Tangannya menyentuh pinggul Eunhyuk dan dengan gerakan ahli melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Eunhyuk. Donghae lalu membuka kancing celananya, menurunkan restletingnya memperlihatkan miliknya yang sudah tegang dan keras.

"Naik ke atasku, sayang"

Nafas Donghae mulai berantakan saat tubuh mereka menyatu sepenuhnya, begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk yang duduk dipangkuannya.

"Bergerak sayang, puaskan dirimu dengan tubuhku"

Tangan Donghae yang kuat merangkum pinggul Eunhyuk dengan lembut dan membimbingnya untuk bergerak.

Mereka becinta sambil berhadapan, dengan Eunhyuk yang terus bergerak di atas pangkuan Donghae. Percintaan itu begitu intens karena mereka bisa menatap mata masing-masing. Melihat betapa nikmatnya gerakan mereka bagi satu sama lain.

Dengan gerakan pelan Donghae mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk berbaring di karpet yang lembut tanpa melepaskan tubuh mereka yang bertaut. Tubuhnya bergerak dan menggoda Eunhyuk untuk mengikutinya terjun ke jurang kenikmatan yang dalam.

"Lingkarkan kakimu di pinggangku. Rasakan aku lebih dalam, sayang"

Lelaki itu mendorong masuk semakin dalam, menggoda Eunhyuk ketika melakukan gerakan seakan ingin melepaskan diri, tetapi kemudian mendorong lagi makin dalam. Mereka terus bergerak, mengerang dan mendesah. Saling memberi influs satu sama lain. Hingga keduanya mencapai titik kenikmatan yang tidak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata.

Dengan lembut Donghae menarik diri, lalu menempatkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sebelah Eunhyuk, memeluknya lembut dari belakang. Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, dan berbisik pelan di telinga Eunhyuk.

"Aku mencintaimu, Eunhyukee"

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya, tiba- tiba dadanya terasa sesak entah karena apa.

"Apa kau mendengarnya? Kau merasakannya?"

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya meski tidak ada satu kata pun yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku sungguh- sungguh! Dan aku berharap suatu saat nanti kau akan membalas perasaanku"

Eunhyuk pasti bisa. Kalau Donghae terus menyerangnya dengan sifat lembut dan penuh perhatiannya seperti ini. Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan? Dia pasti akan dengan segera jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Lee Donghae.

"Dan apapun yang terjadi nanti. Apapun kenyataan yang akan terpapar di hadapanmu nanti, bagaimanapun buruknya nanti. Ingatlah malam ini, malam di saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan tulus dan sepenuh hatiku"

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

Wanita itu sangat cantik bagaikan boneka Barbie. Kakinya begitu panjang dan jenjang, dipamerkan dengan indahnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan panjang dan tebal.

Jemari lentiknya dengan kuku yang di cat warna peach menjepit sebatang rokok, mengarahkan ke bibir ranumnya yang berhiaskan lipstick dengan warna peach yang sama.

Wanita yang sedang duduk sendirian di balkon rumahnya itu adalah Yuri. Seorang wanita bebas dan mandiri dengan aura yang sangat menggoda. Dan sekarang Yuri sedang gundah karena sebuah informasi yang baru saja di dapatnya. Ditatapnya asisten pribadinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau yakin informasi yang kau dapatkan itu benar?"

Asistennya itu menganggukkan kepalanya gugup. Dia telah bekerja bertahun-tahun dengan Yuri, tetapi entah kenapa aura mengintimidasi Yuri selalu membuatnya gugup. Yuri mengingatkannya dengan medusa, seorang wanita cantik yang dengan tatapannya bisa mengubah siapapun yang berani membalas tatapannya menjadi batu.

"Itu info yang saya dapat dari orang di perusahaan Lee Donghae. Mereka mengatakan Lee Donghae menikahi asistennya yang bernama Lee Eunhyuk. Kabarnya mereka menikah secara buru-buru di Malibu, dan sekarang sedang menghabiskan bulan madu mereka di pulau pribadinya"

Yuri menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan kesal. Senyumnya sangat sinis.

"Pernikahan buru-buru dan rahasia?"

Harus Yuri akui bahwa ia merasa sakit hati saat mengetahui jika Donghae dengan mudahnya melupakannya dan menikahi orang lain.

"Kau dapat fotonya?"

Asistennya menyerahkan sebuah foto yang dia dapat dan meletakannya di atas dimeja.

"Kau boleh pergi"

Sepeninggal asistennya, Yuri mengambil foto itu. Sebuah foto entah darimana yang mengambarkan Donghae sedang berjalan dengan seorang laki- laki yang kata asistennya tadi bernama Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk. Yuri sangat membenci nama itu. Itu adalah nama yang membuatnya merasa muak. Diingatnya malam-malam menyakitkan saat ia bercinta dengan Donghae dan Donghae memanfaatkannya dengan memanggilnya sebagai Eunhyuk. Membayangkan sedang bercinta dengan Eunhyuk meskipun saat itu dia sedang bercinta dengan Yuri. Dan sekarang ia baru menyadari apa alasan yang membuat Donghae selalu bercinta dengannya di dalam kegelapan. Karena Donghae hanya memanfaatkan tubuhnya tanpa mau menatapnya saat bercinta.

Berani-beraninya laki- laki itu mengambil hati Donghae-nya! Membuat Donghae menutup hatinya untuk siapa pun! Yuri sangat membenci laki- laki bernama Eunhyuk itu. Ingin membunuhnya jika perlu. Dan kabar mengenai pernikahan Donghae dan Eunhyuk benar- benar membangkitkan kemarahannya, sepertinya nyaris membakar hatinya.

Yuri mengamati wajah Eunhyuk di foto itu. Apa yang dilihat Donghae darinya? Bahkan dia hanya seorang laki- laki! Yuri merasa dirinya seribu kali lebih baik dari laki- laki bernama Eunhyuk itu.

Siapapun laki- laki itu, dia membencinya. Dan setiap orang yang dibencinya akan hancur!

Dia harus menyadarkan Donghae akan kesalahannya, sebelum terlambat. DIa harus membuat Donghae menyesal karena telah berani-beraninya meninggalkannya dan memilih seorang laki- laki yang bahkan sangat jauh di bawah levelnya.

"Aku perlu pergi ke suatu tempat. Kau bisa mengatur perjalananku ke sana?

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

Pagi ini seindah pagi-pagi yang sebelumnya. Eunhyuk sampai tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah melewatkan beberapa hari di pulau indah ini. Berbulan madu, begitu kata orang-orang. Dan memang itulah yang terjadi. Mereka benar-benar bersenang- senang sepanjang hari, makan, mengobrol, menonton, bercanda, dan bercinta dengan panas di malam harinya.

Pipi Eunhyuk memerah, mengingat malam-malam panas mereka. Donghae benar-benar seseorang yang sangat bergairah. Bayangkan saja, saat mereka sudah bercinta semalaman, lelaki itu masih bangun dengan kejantanan mengeras pada pagi harinya dan mereka bercinta lagi. Donghae memang selalu bergairah terhadapnya.

"Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali makanan?"

"Aku meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan makanan kita untuk seharian"

"Seharian?"

Eunhyuk mengernyit. Para pelayan biasanya selalu ada setiap saat di rumah ini untuk mempersiapkan seluruh kebutuhan mereka. Untuk apa Donghae menyuruh pelayan menyiapkan makanan untuk seharian?

"Aku meliburkan semua pelayan mulai nanti siang dan baru besok pagi mereka kembali. Karena itu mereka memasakkan kita makan siang dan makan malam sekaligus, kita tinggal menghangatkannya saja"

"Kenapa kau meliburkan semua pelayan?"

Donghae tersenyum nakal, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Eunhyuk dan berbisik menggoda.

"Karena aku ingin hari ini kita di rumah seharian, hanya berdua"

PIpi Eunhyuk memerah. Apa sebenarnya yang direncanakan oleh Donghae?

..

Rumah benar-benar sepi ketika para pelayan tidak ada di rumah, biasanya setiap saat Eunhyuk akan berpapasan dengan para pelayan yang lalu lalang mengerjakan sesuatu di rumah ini.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae menghabiskan hari itu di ruang kerja Donghae. Donghae mengatakan akan menyelesaikan beberapa perkerjaan sedangkan Eunhyuk memilih untuk membaca. Koleksi buku- buku Donghae di rumah pantai itu cukup lengkap, dengan berbagai macam bacaan.

"Aku lapar"

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyiapkan makanan"

Saat Eunhyuk sedang menuang kuah sup ke dalam panci, Donghae menyusul ke dapur dan tersenyum. Dia mengendus ruangan dan mendekati Eunhyuk yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Aku bisa memperkerjakanmu sebagai koki pribadiku"

Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang dengan mesra, lalu mencium tengkuknya dengan menggoda.

"Hentikan, Lee Donghae! Atau kau akan tersiram sup panas ini"

Eunhyuk mengomeli Donghae, tapi tidak ada penolakan dari tubuhnya. Donghae melingkarkan lengannya makin erat, tangannya yang tidak bisa diam menyusup masuk kedalam kemeja yang Eunhyuk pakai. Mengusap perut dan dada Eunhyuk dengan seduktif. Membuat Eunhyuk mengerang.

"Kita bisa telanjang seharian di rumah, karena tidak ada orang lain di sini"

"Donghae!"

Eunhyuk berseru dengan pipi memerah malu, membuat Donghae tertawa dan mulai menciumi leher Eunhyuk, sesekali mengigitnya hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana. Seperti pejantan yang menandai betinanya.

"Atau kita bisa bercinta di atas meja dapur"

"Jadi ini yang ada di dalam otakmu saat meliburkan semua pelayan?"

Eunhyuk membiarkan bibirnya dilumat oleh Donghae dengan penuh gairah. Lelaki itu duduk di atas meja makan. Berciuman dengan cara terbalik menciptakan sensasi yang berbeda. Membuatnya bisa mencecap, dan merasakan bibir Eunhyuk dengan cara yang lebih sensual.

Donghae tidak membuat Eunhyuk menunggu lama, ia mulai dengan kegiatannya merabai seluruh permukaan kulit dada dan perut Eunhyuk dengan bibir masih saling bertaut, membuat tubuh Eunhyuk lemas dan terbaring di atas meja dapur dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah.

Tanpa peringatan apapun, Donghae segera melepaskan celananya dan menyatukan tubuh mereka. Menghujamkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Eunhyuk dengan kuat membuat Eunhyuk langsung melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Donghae. Terus mengerang dan mendesah untuknya.

"Kau sangat nikmat, sayang. Jawab aku! Apa aku juga nikmat untukmu?"

Donghae berucap di antara napasnya yang memburu. Eunhyuk mencoba menjawab, tapi sensasi itu sungguh menguasai tubuhnya, membuatnya semakin tersengal dan larut dalam kenikmatannya.

"Sah-ngh-Ngathh"

"Kalau begitu, mari kita saling menikmati"

..

..

"Aku tidak tahu jika bercinta bisa membuatku kelaparan"

Donghae tersenyum sambil menyuapkan suapan terakhir makan siang ke mulutnya.

Mereka akhirnya makan siang menjelang sore, karena Donghae memutuskan mereka harus melanjutkan beberapa lagi sesi bercinta di dapur sebelum makan. Lelaki itu ternyata memiliki kebutuhan yang begitu besar akan seks.

Pipi Eunhyuk memerah mendengar ucapan Donghae. Lelaki ini sudah berhasil mengubahnya dari seorang yang pemalu dan tidak tahu apa-apa, menjadi seorang yang sensual yang selalu merespon setiap rangsangan yang diberikan Donghae dengan luar biasa.

Selesai makan, Donghae membawa Eunhyuk berjalan-jalan ke pantai pribadi mereka. Malam sudah menjelang, langit yang gelap memayungi mereka, bertaburan bintang berkelap-kelip yang indah. Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk berdiri di tepi pantai dan menatap ombak, dengan tangan saling bertautan.

"Aku dulu bukan orang yang baik, aku menyakiti banyak orang dan membuat mereka kecewa. Tapi kemudian ada sebuah peristiwa yang menghantamku dan membuatku berbalik arah"

Peristiwa apa? Eunhyuk mengernyit dan menatap Donghae. Ingin bertanya, tapi tatapan Donghae yang menerawang, seolah sedang larut ke dalam masa lalunya, membuat Eunhyuk hanya diam, menatap laut dan mendengarkan.

"Aku berubah menjadi lebih baik, berusaha menjadi lebih baik. Dan aku benar-benar sudah menjadi baik saat aku bertemu denganmu. Sejak aku mencintaimu"

Donghae memeluk EUnhyuk erat-erat. Beberapa hari ini dia sangat bahagia. Tertawa bersama Eunhyuk, menghabiskan setiap menit bersamanya dan tidak pernah membuat Donghae merasa bosan. Tapi kebahagiaan itu menyelipkan seberkas rasa takut di benak Donghae. Karena setiap dia menatap Eunhyuk yang tersenyum padanya, berbagai macam pertanyaan selalu muncul di benaknya. Bagaimana kalau Eunhyuk sampai tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya? Apa Eunhyuk masih mau tersenyum padanya? Atau malah meninggalkannya?

Donghae sangat takut menghadapi itu semua. Membayangkan kalau Eunhyuk pada akhirnya mengetahui semua itu secara tidak sengaja. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, sebenarnya Donghae sangat ingin menahan Eunhyuk di pulau ini. Jauh dari kehidupan luar, berbahagia di dalam surga mereka sendiri tanpa ada gangguan dari pihak manapun.

Tetapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Mereka mau tidak mau harus kembali ke dunia nyata. Dengan berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Donghae harus bersiap menghadapi yang terburuk setiap saat. Apa Eunhyuk akan menuduhnya sebagai pembohong besar? Membangun pernikahan mereka di atas sebuah kebohongan?

Apa dia harus memberitahu Eunhyuk sekarang? Tidak! Ini bukan saat yang tepat. Mereka sangat bahagia sekarang. Saat-saat ini terlalu berharga untuk dinodai oleh kebencian di masa lalu.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti"

Eunhyuk menyentuhkan jemarinya dengan lembut di alis Donghae yang berkerut, mencoba menenangkan Donghae yang terlihat tertekan dan bingung. Entah apa yang sebenarnya berkecamuk di dalam benaknya.

"Aku berjanji"

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

"Katakan padaku, Victoria!"

Victoria menatap Nickhun dengan jengkel. Lagi- lagi Nickhun muncul dihadapannya. Beberapa hari ini Nickhun sangat mengganggunya, lelaki itu muncul di mana saja. Seperti setan yang menghantuinya.

"Aku bisa menyuruh polisi menangkapmu kalau kau terus menguntit dan menggangguku seperti ini"

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu! Aku hanya butuh jawaban!"

"Bukannya aku sudah menjawabmu? Kau berkali-kali bertanya kenapa aku merayumu malam itu. Aku sudah menjawab, mungkin karena aku sedang ingin bercinta! Titik! Itu saja jawabanku. Tapi kau masih terus-menerus menggangguku. Sebenarnya kau ingin jawaban apa?"

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, Victoria! Sekarang katakan padaku yang sebenarnya atau aku akan terus mengganggumu"

"Baiklah! Aku merayumu karena Dong-...maksudku Aiden yang menyuruhku. Dia ingin membuat Eunhyuk melihatmu sedang bercinta denganku!"

"Kenapa dia ingin kau melakukan itu? Apa yang dia inginkan dari Eunhyuk?"

Victoria mengerang. Nickhun tidak akan berhenti mengorek informasi darinya dan dengan bodohnya ia telah membocorkan informasi penting kepada lelaki ini. Donghae pasti akan sangat marah padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia memintaku dan aku melakukannya. Aku tidak bertanya apa tujuannya dan kenapa. Kalau kau memang ingin tahu, tanyakan sendiri padanya"

Victoria mengibaskan rambutnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Nickhun yang masih berdiri termenung di sana.

Dahinya berkerut memikirkan jawaban Victoria. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jadi benar semua dugaannya. Semua ini sudah direncanakan oleh Aiden. Atasannya itu dari awal mungkin sudah mengincar Eunhyuk dan berniat menyingkirkannya dengan cara yang licik. Nickhun menggertakkan giginya. Dia telah dijebak dan dipermalukan di depan Eunhyuk tanpa kesempatan untuk membela diri. Kemudian Eunhyuk mencampakkannya begitu saja lalu menikah dengan atasannya itu.

Nickhun tidak akan tinggal diam. Dia akan membalas, ketika waktunya sudah tepat nanti.

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

"Aku ingin kau segera hamil"

Donghae tersenyum sambil mengusap perut Eunhyuk. Mereka sedang berbaring di atas ranjang, bersiap untuk tidur setelah bercinta. Tubuh mereka telanjang di balik selimut, saling memeluk erat.

Eunhyuk yang sudah hampir tertidur di pelukan Donghae langsung terjaga mendengarnya. Hamil? mengandung anak Donghae? Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan memiliki anak-anak dari Donghae, yang tampan dengan rambut gelap dan sepasang mata sendu yang berkilauan.

"Apa kau mau mengandung anak-anakku?"

"Tentu saja! Kau kira aku akan mengandung anak siapa kalau bukan anakmu? Tapi... apa aku bisa?"

"Kau pasti bisa, kita akan lebih giat lagi mengusahakannya"

"Kau melakukannya sepanjang hari! kurang giat apalagi?"

Tawa Donghae memenuhi ruangan. Dia memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat, berdoa semoga kebahagiaan ini tidak pernah berakhir. Tapi tiba- tiba ponsel Donghae yang tergeletak diatas meja berdering, satu panggilan masuk dari salah seorang anak buahnya.

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan sedikit menjauh untuk mengangkat panggilannya, masih dalam keadaan telanjang. Tidak lama setelahnya wajah Donghae terlihat mengeras dengan segala umpatan kasar keluar dari mulutnya. Jelas sekali jika Donghae sekarang tengah dikuasai amarah.

"Ada yang perlu kubicarakan"

Donghae tidak pernah sekaku ini saat berbicara dengannya membuat Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

"Ada apa?"

Donghae duduk disamping Eunhyuk dan merengkuh kedua bahunya, membuat Eunhyuk mendekat padanya.

"Anak buahku mengacau. Kita akan kedatangan tamu. Bukan tamu yang menyenangkan, tetapi kita terpaksa menampungnya beberapa hari demi kesopanan. Aku harap kau mengerti"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepala. Sedikit lega mendengar perkataan Donghae. Jadi hanya karena masalah itu? Seorang tamu, meskipun terasa aneh karena datang di bulan madu mereka, sepertinya tidak akan menjadi masalah besar. Ia pasti bisa menghadapinya. Kalau begitu, kenapa Donghae masih kelihatan tidak tenang?

"Dia bukan tamu biasa. Dia mungkin datang untuk mengacau. Aku minta maaf, aku tidak menyangka dia akan seberani itu sampai menyusulku kesini"

"Siapa dia?"

Eunhyuk berubah waspada, karena Donghae terlihat begitu serius tentang tamu yang satu ini.

"Dia mantan kekasihku. Anak buahku mengatakan dia tidak bisa mencegah kedatangannya kemari. Sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan kesini. Maafkan aku"

..

..

Memikirkan bahwa Donghae mempunyai mantan kekasih sebelumnya, yang tentunya juga berbagi hal-hal intim bersama lelaki itu membuat semuanya terasa aneh bagi Eunhyuk.

Seharusnya Eunhyuk siap. Sungmin dulu pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa Donghae pernah punya beberapa kekasih yang berhubungan dengannya tanpa status. Eunhyuk mungkin bisa melupakan itu semua kalau situasinya tidak seperti ini. Seorang mantan kekasih yang sepertinya bertekad merebut Donghae kembali. Dan Eunhyuk harus menghadapinya?

Astaga! Kenapa dia ada di dalam situasi begini? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dengan bingung Eunhyuk menghubungi Sungmin. Ia harus mencari tahu siapa mantan kekasih yang Donghae sebut- sebut tadi.

Eunhyuk mendesah ketika pembicaraannya dengan Sungmin berakhir. Ternyata mantan kekasih Donghae yang akan datang kesini adalah yang paling hebat di antara semuanya dan mau tidak mau ia harus berhadapan dengan orang itu. Jantung Eunhyuk berdetak penuh antisipasi. Menanti apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

..

..

Ketika wanita itu memasuki rumah bersama koper- koper besarnya yang dibawa oleh para pelayan, Eunhyuk yang berdiri di belakang Donghae merasa bahwa mimpi buruknya benar-benar datang. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menghadapi wanita ini? Dia seperti artis- artis yang sering Eunhyuk lihat di televisi. Keseluruhan dirinya sangat sempurna. Dari caranya berpakaian yang berkelas, tubuh sempurnanya yang indah, bentuk wajahnya yang sensual, dibingkai oleh rambut panjangnya. Bahkan bentuk alisnyapun sempurna. Eunhyuk mengamati diam-diam dan tiba- tiba merasa letih. Dia yang seorang laki- laki harus berhadapan dan bersaing dengan seorang wanita secantik itu.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari, Yuri?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memelukku seperti biasanya, Donghae? Aku rindu pelukanmu. Dan kenapa aku kemari? Itu karena aku merindukanmu. Aku pulang dari luar negeri dan menunggu telpon darimu karena biasanya kau akan menghubungi dan menemuiku. Aku sudah tak sabar menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu. Tapi kau tidak mengunjungiku. Lalu kudengar kau sedang ada disini, jadi aku menyusulmu"

Yuri menatap Donghae dan tersenyum manis. Yuri sudah jelas menyadari kehadiran Eunhyuk di belakang Donghae, tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya menahan kata-kata vulgar dan penuh rayuannya pada Donghae. Apa Yuri tidak tahu bahwa Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah menikah?

Eunhyuk menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangan pada Donghae yang sepertinya tidak suka dengan kata-kata Yuri. Donghae mundur dan menggenggam tangannya, seolah menjaganya dari sambaran Yuri.

"Aku sedang berbulan madu, Yuri! Ini istriku, Eunhyuk!"

"Oh, Tidak masalah"

Yuri sepertinya tidak kaget. Berarti wanita itu sudah tahu bahwa mereaka sudah menikah. Tapi kenapa dia masih dengan mudahnya mengucapkan kalimat penuh rayuan seperti itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, bukan dengan laki- laki ini"

Dengan langkah anggun dia mendekat dan berdiri di depan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Matanya dengan sengaja menelusuri Eunhyuk dari atas ke bawah membuat Eunhyuk risih setengah mati. Eunhyuk tentu saja tidak sama dengannya.

"Kau yakin dia Eunhyuk?"

Yuri beralih menatap Donghae, Senyumnya tampak penuh arti dan tatapannya menggoda penuh rahasia, yang seketika itu juga membuat wajah Donghae merah padam karena marah.

Yuri tertawa ketika melihat reaksi kemarahan Donghae karena sindirannya.

"Aku harap pelayan bisa menunjukkan di mana kamar tamunya, aku lelah karena perjalanan ini. Mungkin aku akan istirahat dan tidur sejenak" Dengan nakal dikedipkan sebelah matanya pada Donghae.

"Meskipun aku tidak akan menolak kunjungan singkat di siang hari seperti yang biasanya kau lakukan dulu, Donghae sayang"

Lalu berbalik menaiki tangga, Meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang terdiam dalam keheningan. Keheningan tidak mengenakkan yang menyesakkan dada.

..

..

..

..

TBC

..

..

..


	6. Chapter 6

**UNFORGIVEN HERO**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **BOYS LOVE VERSION**

 **FF ini di-remake dari sebuah Novel yang juga berjudul UNFORGIVEN HERO karya Shanty Agatha. Dibuat dalam versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana- sini sesuai kebutuhan alur cerita.**

 **Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berbau Remake dan Boys Love, harap untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca FF Remake ini demi kebaikan bersama ^.^**

 **No bash, please ^^**

 **Thank You~**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Enjoy~~**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 _"Even if everything is just a lie. But my love for you is real. There is no meaning whether it all for you? I lied to you because I love you, because I love you so much!"_

* * *

..

..

"Tolong dengarkan aku dulu, Hyuk"

"Kenapa kau harus membawaku ke dalam situasi seperti ini? Dia! wanita itu kelihatan sekali sangat membenciku dan sepertinya ingin menyingkirkanku! Dia tahu kita sudah menikah dan sedang berbulan madu, tapi kenapa dia tetap datang dan tidak mempedulikanku?!"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan marah. Bayangan dimana Yuri merayu Donghae terang- terangan dihadapannya membuat sesuatu di dalam hatinya seolah akan meledak.

"Aku akan segera mengusirnya. Sementara itu kita harus menahan diri. Aku juga membenci kehadirannya. Tapi Yuri wanita yang kejam. Aku takut kalau kita tidak hati-hati melangkah, dia akan berbuat jahat padamu"

Eunhyuk mendesah kemudian menghela napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang terus bergejolak.

"Maafkan aku, mungkin aku terlalu bingung dengan semua ini"

"Aku yang harus meminta maaf karena menempatkanmu ke dalam situasi seperti ini. Aku berjanji akan mengurus ini secepatnya"

Eunhyuk membiarkan Donghae memangut bibirnya, setidaknya ciuman Donghae bisa sedikit menenangkan hatinya yang terasa akan meledak.

Sementara itu di depan pintu kamar tamu yang terbuka di lantai dua. Yuri berdiri dan menatap ke bawah. Pemandangan dua pasangan yang tengah berciuman mesra itu tampak jelas dari atas. Membakar hatinya, membuat matanya menyala penuh kebencian.

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

Donghae duduk dengan tidak tenang di ruang kerjanya. Eunhyuk sudah tidur setelah menolak saat Donghae mengajaknya bercinta. Kedatangan Yuri telah merusak moodnya. Tentu saja, memang siapa orang yang tidak akan rusak moodnya jika kedatangan seorang mantan kekasih yang tidak tahu malu disaat sedang berbulan madu?!

Tapi sayangnya Donghae tidak bisa bertindak gegabah. Yuri adalah wanita pandai yang licik dan jahat ketika ingin mencapai tujuannya. Dia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk memperoleh apa yang dia mau. Meskipun itu harus melindas orang lain.

Dengan frustasi Donghae mengacak rambutnya. Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Yuri berani menyusulnya kesini. Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Donghae sudah mengakhiri hubungan mereka baik-baik dan waktu itu Yuri tampak menerimanya dengan baik pula. Apa pada saat itu Yuri masih berpikir bahwa Donghae akan kembali padanya? Dan ketika ternyata Donghae justru menikah dengan Eunhyuk, hal itu memicu sifat posesif wanita itu?

Donghae harus mencari cara untuk menyingkirkan Yuri dari sini. Sejauh mungkin dan memastikannya tidak akan kembali lagi untuk mengacaukan hidupnya. Tapi dia harus berhati-hati melakukannya.

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

"Makanan ini enak sekali"

Yuri sepertinya sudah berdandan habis-habisan untuk makan malam mereka. Wanita itu terlihat memakai pakaian yang sepertinya kekurangan bahan, minim sekali. Bahkan rok mini yang ia pakai tidak sampai untuk menutupi pahanya.

"Mungkin aku harus membujuk kokimu untuk ikut denganku"

"Silahkan saja. Dan kujamin dia tidak akan mau"

Yuri tersenyum sensual pada Donghae yang terus menikmati makan malamnya dengan acuh tanpa memperdulikan Yuri yang terus menatap dan berusaha menggodanya.

"Kau seperti lupa bagaimana caraku membujuk dan merayu, Donghae sayang. Atau mungkin aku harus mengingatkanmu kembali?"

Eunhyuk hampir tersedak makanannya karena mendengar rayuan yang diucapkan dengan gamblang itu. Astaga! Apa ia harus menghadapi itu setiap hari selama Yuri masih ada di sini?

Eunhyuk merasakan sengatan perasaan aneh setiap Yuri berusaha merayu Donghae entah dengan bahasa tubuhnya ataupun dengan kata-kata tersiratnya. Seperti sengatan perasaan marah yang membuat dadanya panas. Membuatnya terdorong untuk menyembunyikan Donghae di balik punggungnya, lalu menghadapi Yuri dengan galak sambil berteriak mengatakan bahwa Donghae adalah miliknya.

Apa dia merasa cemburu? Eunhyuk mengernyitkan keningnya sambil mengaduk-aduk makanan di piringnya. Kalau benar dia cemburu berarti dia mempunyai perasaan lebih pada Donghae.

Apa dia mencintai Donghae? Mungkin saja.

Mungkin saja dia sudah mencintai Donghae tanpa sadar di saat-saat kebersamaan mereka yang menyenangkan, di saat-saat percintaan mereka yang penuh gairah sekaligus kelembutan. Mungkin saja Eunhyuk sudah mencintai Donghae.

"Kenapa makananmu tidak dimakan, sayang?"

Donghae berbisik lembut pada Eunhyuk yang duduk di sisi kirinya, mengamati isi piring Eunhyuk yang tetap utuh tidak disentuh, hanya dimain-mainkan di piring.

"Aku sedikit tidak enak badan"

Eunhyuk tidak berbohong, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa pusing.

Donghae langsung menyentuh dagunya membuat Eunhyuk mendongak menatapnya, lalu mengamati wajah Eunhyuk dengan cemas.

"Kau sakit? Aku akan panggilkan Dokter"

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya perlu tidur"

"Aku akan mengantarmu"

Donghae hendak beranjak sambil menggandeng Eunhyuk saat Yuri tiba- tiba bergumam.

"Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu, Donghae. Ini penting. Setelah kau mengantarnya, aku menunggumu di ruang kerjamu"

Donghae hanya menatap Yuri sekilas tanpa mengatakan apapun. Lalu membimbing Eunhyuk ke kamar, meninggalkan Yuri sendirian di ruang makan.

..

..

"Kalau pusingmu tidak membaik, aku akan memanggil dokter"

"Aku cuma perlu tidur, Donghae"

Donghae duduk di tepi ranjang dan menyelimuti Eunhyuk. Lalu mencium dahinya yang memang terasa sedikit hangat.

"Tidurlah, semoga saat bangun nanti pusingmu sudah hilang"

"Mau kemana?"

Eunhyuk berseru tanpa sadar saat Donghae berdiri dan hendak menjauh dari ranjang.

"Aku akan menemui Yuri. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakannya, dengan begitu aku bisa tahu apa tujuannya datang ke sini. Jangan takut, aku akan segera membereskan semuanya"

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya bertambah pusing, malah sekarang terasa berdenyut. Tadi dia menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berteriak dan mencegah Donghae pergi menemui Yuri.

Bagaimana kalau Donghae jatuh dalam godaan Yuri? Wanita itu sangat cantik, dan suasana ruang kerja Donghae di malam hari terasa sangat sepi. Jika mengingat betapa gigihnya Yuri merayu Donghae, tidak menutup kemungkinan wanita itu akan berhasil merayu Donghae, bukan?

Eunhyuk Ingin sekali menyusul kesana, untuk memastikan atau mungkin untuk menguping apa yang mereka bicarakan. Syukur- syukur kalau ia bisa mengintip. Tapi ia menahan diri. Tidak! Bagaimanapun juga ia harus mempercayai Donghae.

..

..

"Sekarang kita tinggal berdua saja"

Yuri tersenyum menggoda dan menghempaskan dirinya di sofa, ia lalu menyilangkan kakinya dengan menantang dan mempertontonkan pahanya yang putih.

"Duduklah. Terasa aneh kalau kita berbicara sambil berjauhan begini"

"Untuk apa kau kesini? Apa tujuanmu?"

Wajah Donghae sangat dingin, tidak menanggapi ajakan Yuri. Ia tetap berdiri bersandar di meja kerjanya di ujung ruangan.

"Apa tidak boleh? Aku merindukanmu, merindukan saat-saat kita bersama"

"Aku sudah menikah dan sekarang sedang berbulan madu. Kurasa itu sudah cukup jelas untukmu"

"Kau sudah menikah atau belum, sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya untukku. Aku tetap bersedia menjadi kekasihmu. Tempatmu melampiaskan hasratmu"

Suara Yuri menjadi serak dan sensual, seperti mengajak Donghae untuk bercinta dengannya.

Donghae menyipitkan matanya. Wajah tampannya terlihat mengeras menahan amarah.

"Aku tidak butuh kekasih karena aku sudah menikah. Aku sudah punya tempat untuk melampiaskan hasratku!"

Kata-kata Donghae itu langsung menggores hati Yuri, membuatnya terbakar cemburu yang luar biasa. Dia lalu berdiri dan mendekati Donghae, mereka berhadap-hadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Aku bisa lebih hebat dari perempuan manapun menyangkut soal seks. Kau juga mengakui itu, Donghae. Apalagi orang yang kau sebut sebagai istrimu itu adalah laki- laki dan aku yakin laki- laki seperti dia tidak akan bisa menyaingiku dan memuaskan hasratmu!"

Donghae memalingkan mukanya dengan jijik. Eunhyuk memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Yuri. Bukan karena ia laki- laki atau perempuan. Apalagi karena teknik di ranjangnya. Tapi karena Eunhyuk telah berhasil membuat Donghae bertekuk lutut dengan caranya sendiri. Membuat Donghae mencintainya seperti orang gila.

"Jangan ganggu Eunhyuk! Atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal!"

Yuri sedikit gemetar mendengar nada suara Donghae yang begitu dingin dan penuh dengan ancaman.

"Apa dia yang selalu kau panggil saat bercinta denganku?"

"Ya"

Sebuah tamparan keras langsung mendarat di pipi Donghae. Yuri menamparnya dengan sangat keras sampai membuat pipi Donghae terasa panas. Tapi Donghae tetap diam dan menatap Yuri tanpa ekspresi. Mungkin dia pantas menerima tamparan ini.

Mata Yuri berkaca-kaca, kebencian dan kemarahan meluap dari dalam dirinya.

"Padahal aku mencintaimu! Dan aku harus menahan kepedihan saat kau memanggil namanya setiap bercinta denganku. Kau benar- benar orang yang tidak punya hati!"

Yuri tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari pergi.

 _Yuri mencintaiku...?_

 _.._

 _.._

"Yuri bilang dia mencintaiku"

Krystal menghela nafasnya di seberang telpon.

"Pantas dia berani mengejarmu sampai ke sana. Kau tidak bisa membiarkannya tetap di sana, _Oppa!_ kau harus menyuruhnya pergi"

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak mungkin menyuruh orang menyeretnya dan melemparkannya ke tengah laut"

"Aku juga bingung bagaimana caranya"

Krystal tahu tipe wanita seperti apa seorang Kwon Yuri. Wanita itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum keinginannya terpenuhi. Dan akan sangat sulit menghentikan wanita itu.

"Dia menamparku lalu menangis karena patah hati. Aku akan menjadi orang yang tidak berperasaan kalau aku mengusirnya begitu saja"

"Kau memang orang seperti itu, _Oppa!_ Apalagi jika kau tetap membiarkan Yuri berada disana lebih lama lagi dan tidak memikirkan perasaan Eunhyuk"

Donghae tercenung. Ia tahu persis kehadiran Yuri pasti sangat membuat Eunhyuk merasa terganggu. Krystal benar, kalau Yuri terus ada di rumah ini, apa yang sudah dibangunnya bersama Eunhyuk bisa hancur pelan-pelan. Dia harus menyuruh Yuri pergi dari rumah ini. Secepatnya!

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

Donghae menemui Yuri yang sedang sarapan sendirian di ruang makan keesokan paginya. Eunhyuk masih tidur dan Donghae tidak mau membangunkannya karena Eunhyuk terlihat lelah dan tidurnya juga sangat lelap.

"Aku minta maaf soal kemarin. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mencintaiku"

"Sekarang kau tahu dan itu tidak mengubah apapun, bukan? Aku memang bodoh, berpikir bahwa aku masih mempunyai harapan. Aku sangat menyedihkan, dikalah oleh seorang laki- laki yang sudah kau cintai sejak lama. Benar 'kan?"

Yuri tersenyum sedih, harapannya untuk kembali memiliki Donghae pupus sudah. Donghae benar- benar telah memilih Eunhyuk dan tidak menoleh padanya sama sekali.

"Aku benar- benar minta maaf. Dan mungkin kau harus segera pergi dari sini"

"Kau mengusirku?!"

"Aku harus melakukannya. Kau tahu, kami sedang berbulan madu dan kehadiranmu sangat tidak bisa diterima. Aku harap kau mengerti"

Yuri menatap Donghae dalam-dalam, lalu tersenyum sedih dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Kurasa memang sudah tidak ada gunanya aku ada di sini. Aku akan mengemasi barang- barangku dan pergi siang nanti"

Dengan cepat Yuri beranjak meninggalkan Donghae dan suara langkahnya terdengar menaiki tangga, menuju kamar tamu. Beberapa detik kemudian, Donghae yang masih ada di ruang makan, dikejutkan oleh suara pekikan diikuti suara jatuh berdebam. Dengan segera dia melangkah ke arah tangga, Di sana Yuri duduk dengan wajah meringis kesakitan. Dua orang pelayan mengerubunginya, Yuri mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Donghae kesakitan.

"Sepertinya kakiku terkilir"

Suara ribut-ribut di luar membuat Eunhyuk terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya masih pusing, dengan pelan dia melangkah terhuyung-huyung ke pintu, ingin mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Pemandangan di depannya sangat tidak menyenangkan. Membuat jantungnya serasa di remas hingga nyeri. Dari kamarnya di bagian atas, dia bisa melihat jelas ke bawah. Di sana terlihat Donghae sedang memijat dan mengelus kaki Yuri yang terduduk kesakitan. Sepertinya kakinya terkilir, tapi kenapa Donghae harus memijat kakinya dengan cara yang intim seperti itu? Bahkan sekarang Donghae menggendong Yuri dilengannya. Wanita itu terlihat sangat menikmati situasi, dia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Donghae dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Donghae.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas dengan berat. Donghae hanya ingin menolong Yuri. Kenapa ia harus cemburu? Tidak seharusnya dia merasa cemburu. Tapi ia memang cemburu. Pemandangan itu membuatnya marah, membuatnya tidak rela, membuatnya ingin mengatakan bahwa Donghae adalah miliknya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Lee Donghae...

..

..

"Sebenarnya dia sudah mau pergi hari ini, tapi tiba- tiba dia jatuh dari tangga dan kakinya terkilir. Aku tidak mungkin mengusirnya sekarang karena dia tidak bisa berjalan. Maafkan aku, karena situasinya justru semakin kacau"

Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar, benar- benar bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak bisa gegabah dalam menghadapi Yuri. Karena kalau Donghae gegabah dan salah mengambil langkah, ia takut Yuri akan melukai Eunhyuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti"

"Dia tidak akan mengganggu lagi. Aku sudah mengatakan kepadanya kalau aku mencintaimu. Dan dia tidak bisa mengharapkan apapun dariku"

 _Aku juga mencintaimu..._

Eunhyuk hanya bisa membalas ungkapan cinta Donghae dalam hati. Ia masih tidak berani mengungkapkannya, takut akan reaksi Donghae nantinya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan campur aduk, sehingga dia memilih menyimpannya dulu, dan mengungkapkannya nanti, kalau dia sudah lebih yakin.

..

..

"Ini obat dari dokter untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dikakimu"

Eunhyuk meletakkan obat itu di meja di samping tempat tidur dimana Yuri sedang berbaring saat ini. Eunhyuk melirik sedikit kaki Yuri yang sudah dibebat dengan perban elastis berwarna cokelat. Ia tiba-tiba bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa Yuri sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya di tangga, agar terluka atau terkilir hingga wanita ini bisa menunda kepergiannya?

Ah, tidak! Eunhyuk mengerjapkan mata, mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran negatif itu. Ia tidak boleh berburuk sangka pada Yuri.

"Istirahatlah, kalau kau perlu sesuatu panggil saja pelayan. Aku pergi dulu"

"Kau pasti sangat bahagia kalau tahu"

Suara Yuri yang dingin dan ketus membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sudah sampai di ambang pintu.

"Tahu tentang apa?"

Yuri mencibir dan menatapnya benci. "Tahu bahwa Donghae sudah mencintaimu sejak lama. Kau sangat beruntung tapi kau bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya. Dan aku membencimu karenanya"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Alis Eunhyuk berkerut, bukankah ia dan Donghae belum lama berkenalan? Dan saat Donghae menjalin hubungan dengan Yuri, Eunhyuk bahkan belum mengenal Donghae. Apa maksudnya dengan Donghae yang mencintainya sudah sejak lama?

"Kau tahu? Saat kami bercinta, Donghae selalu menyebut namamu! Dia selalu membayangkanmu, padahal ia sedang bercinta denganku! Karena itu aku membencimu! Aku sangat membencimu!"

Eunhyuk menatap bingung ke arah Yuri yang menangis tersedu- sedu. Bingung akan perkataan Yuri, tapi sepertinya wanita itu terlalu histeris untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Sambil menghela napas, Eunhyuk melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar tamu.

..

..

Eunhyuk termenung di dalam kamarnya, masih bingung memikirkan perkataan Yuri tadi. Perempuan itu bilang kalau Donghae selalu membayangkan dirinya saat bercinta, selalu menyebut namanya... tapi bagaimana mungkin? Eunhyuk bahkan tidak mengenal Donghae sebelum ini? Apa Eunhyuk yang dibayangkan Donghae adalah Eunhyuk yang lain?

Jantung Eunhyuk terasa seperti diremas. Mungkinkah pernikahan impulsif dan semua hal yang dilakukan dengan terburu-buru karena Donghae menginginkan seorang pengganti untuk Eunhyuk yang dicintainya. Toh kalau dengan Eunhyuk, Donghae tidak perlu repot-repot seperti dengan Yuri, karena namanya sama. Jadi Donghae tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa dan Eunhyuk juga tidak akan tahu kalau dia digunakan sebagai pengganti.

"Kenapa tidak turun? Aku menunggumu dibawah untuk makan siang"

Jawaban Eunhyuk hanya berupa desahan napas yang berat, bingung apa ia harus menanyakan hal ini pada Donghae atau tidak.

Melihat Eunhyuk yang seperti itu, Donghae ikut menghela napas. Dengan pelan Donghae melangkah dan berlutut di depan Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Tentang Yuri lagi? Apa dia mengganggumu?"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae lekat- lekat, mencoba mencari kedalaman hatinya di balik tatapan matanya yang sendu itu. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di benak Donghae? Kenapa ia tidak pernah tahu?

"Yuri mengatakan padaku, bahwa kau selalu memanggil nama Eunhyuk saat bercinta dengannya. Dan aku berpikir, Eunhyuk yang kau bayangkan itu bukan aku, karena kita baru saling mengenal"

Ekspresi Donghae tidak terbaca. Tapi lelaki itu dengan lembut merengkuh tangan Eunhyuk dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kau lebih percaya padaku atau Yuri?"

Eunhyuk mencoba percaya. Sungguh dia mencoba. Tapi cara Yuri mengucapkannya tadi, wanita itu benar- benar terlihat sangat terluka. Apa mungkin Yuri hanya berakting di depannya agar menyebabkan kesalahpahaman di antara ia dan Donghae?

"Percayalah padaku dan jangan hiraukan apa yang Yuri katakan. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu? Apapun yang terjadi, seburuk apapun yang dikatakan orang, kau bisa pegang satu hal yang pasti, bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati"

Donghae menundukkan kepala dan mengecupi jemari Eunhyuk dalam genggamannya.

"Kau tahu, rasanya sangat sakit saat kau mencintai seseorang tapi tidak dipercaya. Rasanya seperti cintamu itu sampah dan dibuang begitu saja"

"Tidak, bukan begitu! Aku tidak mungkin membuang cintamu. Aku- maafkan aku, mungkin aku sedikit terpengaruh karena cara Yuri mengatakannya tadi sangat meyakinkan. Aku berjanji, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mendengarkannya lagi"

"Terima kasih, sayang"

Kedua mata mereka sejajar, Donghae yang berlutut dan Eunhyuk yang duduk di atas ranjang. Perlahan tapi pasti Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Eunhyuk, lalu mereka berciuman dengan lembutnya. Saling menekan dan melumat hingga Eunhyuk terbaring di atas ranjang dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah dengan Donghae yang membungkuk diatasnya.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lapar"

Donghae terus mencumbu leher Eunhyuk yang menyimpan aroma khasnya yang manis.

"Aku juga, tapi aku ingin memakan sesuatu yang berbeda"

"Apa?"

"Memakanmu"

Dengan gesit tangannya membuka pakaian Eunhyuk dan pakaiannya sendiri. Dia sedang tidak ingin banyak bermain- main, hasratnya sudah mencapai ubun- ubun. Donghae harus menahan hasratnya semenjak kedatangan Yuri karena Eunhyuk yang selalu menolak saat Donghae mengajaknya bercinta. Dan akhirnya saat ini datang juga. Eunhyuk bersedia disentuh olehnya.

Donghae memasukan miliknya dalam sekali hentak membuat Eunhyuk hampir memekik karena milik Donghae yang berhasil menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

"Kenapa tiba- tiba?"

"Aku akan meledak jika terus bermain- main"

Donghae terus bergerak dengan Eunhyuk yang tidak hentinya mendesah dibawahnya.

"Apa dengan begini kau percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu?"

Mereka masih berbaring telanjang dan puas di atas ranjang. Eunhyuk meringkuk membelakangi Donghae dengan lengan Donghae yang melingkar dengan posesif di perutnya. Kaki mereka saling bertautan. Kulit mereka saling menghangatkan.

"Bahkan tanpa seks pun aku percaya"

"Lalu, apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

Eunhyuk tertegun dengan pertanyaan itu. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Tentu saja ia mencintai Donghae. Eunhyuk mencintai Donghae dengan sepenuh hatinya. Hanya saja ia belum memiliki kesempatan untuk mengatakannya. Ditambah kehadiran Yuri sebagai masa lalu Donghae membuatnya harus kembali menyimpan kata cintanya untuk Donghae dalam- dalam. Sementara Donghae hanya bisa harap- harap cemas dengan jantung yang hampir lepas dari tempatnya.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu"

Donghae tersenyum, sambil menghujani seluruh bagian wajah Eunhyuk dengan ciuman. Kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Lagi?"

Eunhyuk merasakan kejantanan Donghae yang mengeras lagi dibawah sana, menusuk bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Penyataan cintamu membuatku bergairah lagi, sayang"

..

..

Eunhyuk menelusurkan jemarinya di alis Donghae, membuat alis itu sedikit berkedut. Barusan ia terbangun dan mendapati Donghae masih tidur pulas di sebelahnya. Sesuatu yang jarang terjadi, karena selama ini lelaki itulah yang selalu bangun lebih dulu sebelum Eunhyuk lalu dengan jahil menggoda Eunhyuk dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil untuk membangunkannya.

Dada Eunhyuk dipenuhi oleh perasaan hangat. Mengingat bagaimana mereka semua bisa mencapai titik saling mencintai di pernikahan ini. Eunhyuk juga mencintai Donghae. Dan ia bertekad. Mulai sekarang, apapun yang terjadi, ia akan mempercayai Donghae. Karena Donghae sangat mencintainya dan yang pasti tidak akan pernah membohonginya. Eunhyuk percaya itu.

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

Nickhun menemukan informasi itu begitu saja. Dia menelusuri semua petunjuk yang ada. Dan kemudian menemukan potongan berita dari sebuah artikel di internet. Berita kecelakaan itu, antara Lee Donghae putra seorang milyuner kaya raya. Kecelakaan itu menewaskan seorang supir taksi tua yang kebetulan melintas. Menjadi korban tak berdosa yang tewas karena kemungkinan Donghae mengebut sambil mabuk bersama teman-temannya dan menerobos lampu merah.

Lee Donghae, walaupun dalam artikel itu wajah dan penampilannya terlihat sedikit berbeda tapi Nickhun yakin sangat mengenal wajah itu. Tapi apa benar dugaannya, jika Lee Donghae adalah Aiden Lee, pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja? Nickhun masih merasa tidak yakin. Aiden Lee adalah lelaki jenius yang sangat berkompeten dan dingin. Nickhun selalu berpikir bahwa masa muda lelaki itu dihabiskan untuk belajar dan bersekolah tanpa henti. Tapi ini... berkendara sambil mengebut, mabuk dan ugal-ugalan menerobos lampu merah, hingga menewaskan satu orang sungguh perbuatan yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Jauh sekali dari cerminan seorang Aiden Lee yang dikenalnya.

Tapi artikel ini tidak mungkin salah. Meskipun jarang disebut dan seolah memang disembunyikan, Aiden Lee jelas-jelas putra dari milyuner yang kaya raya itu. Lee Donghae di artikel ini sudah pasti sama dengan Aiden Lee atasannya itu.

Nickhun melanjutkan membaca artikel itu dengan teliti, dikatakan bahwa permasalahan kemudian diselesaikan secara kekeluargaan. Lee Donghae tidak pernah dibawa ke pengadilan. Dan keluarga supir taksi yang miskin itu juga tidak pernah dikabarkan lagi.

Nickhun mencari-cari artikel lain bertanggal sama yang membahas kecelakaan itu, dan menemukan artikel lain yang membahas keluarga si supir taksi. Dia tertegun, lalu matanya membelalak kaget. Foto satu keluarga yang sedang berduka di artikel itu... meskipun masih belia dan sangat muda, Nickhun tidak mungkin salah mengenali, anak laki- laki yang sedang menangis dalam dekapan seorang wanita itu adalah Eunhyuk.

Benaknya langsung menghubungkan semua benang merah itu. Jadi begitu rupanya? Semua ini sudah direncanakan oleh Aiden. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Eunhyuk sudah diatur oleh lelaki itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Eunhyuk. Nickhun yakin Eunhyuk tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini.

Dengan bergegas dia melangkah pergi, benaknya dipenuhi tekad yang kuat untuk segera menemui Eunhyuk. Mengatakan pada Eunhyuk bahwa orang yang sudah menikahinya itu, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pembunuh ayahnya.

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

"Jadi dia jatuh dari tangga dan terkilir, lalu kau tidak jadi mengusirnya dan malahan merawatnya?"

Krystal hampir berteriak di seberang sana. Membuat Donghae sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Ya, padahal dia sudah berniat pergi dari sini tapi tiba- tiba dia terjatuh"

"Terdengar seperti kesengajaan. Apa kau yakin dia sungguhan? Jangan-jangan dia hanya berakting"

"Entahlah. Kakinya memang bengkak dan dokter sudah memeriksanya"

"Mengingat sifat Yuri, dia mungkin saja melakukannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan kau dan Eunhyuk?"

Donghae tersenyum saat mendengar nama Eunhyuk disebut. Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk-nya mengatakan mencintainya, dengan begitu lembut.

Eunhyuk mencintainya!

Ya Tuhan...

Rasanya seperti semua bebannya terlepas dan tubuhnya menjadi ringan. Begini rasanya ternyata ketika mencintai seseorang sepenuh hati dan cinta itu terbalas. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa melayang.

"Kami bisa menghadapinya"

Senyum Donghae semakin lebar saat mengenang percintaan mereka yang panas dan bertubi-tubi setelah pengakuan cinta itu.

"Dan kau tahu? Eunhyuk bilang, dia mencintaiku"

"Waah! Selamat kalau begitu. Meskipun aku ragu jika ada orang yang akan menolak cintamu kalau kau sudah mengerahkan segala pesonamu. Kau pasti sangat bahagia"

"Sangat! Ah, ngomong- ngomong aku sudah memikirkan cara untuk mengatasi Yuri"

"Apa?"

"Kau datang kesini"

"Aku?! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kesana? Kau meninggalkan tanggung jawab perusahaan di tanganku, bodoh!"

Krystal memprotes keras. Bagaimana mungkin Donghae menjadikannya tumbal untuk menagatasi wanita ular macam Yuri.

"Aku akan memegangnya kembali. Aku akan mengajak Eunhyuk pulang"

"Lalu meninggalkanku di pulau itu dengan perempuan jahat seperti Yuri? Kau memang tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung memanfaatkan kasih sayang adikmu, _Oppa!"_

"Suatu saat nanti, kalau kau sedang terlibat masalah cinta yang pelik, aku berjanji akan membantumu sekuat tenaga, Krystal"

"Aku akan mencari pasangan yang tidak pelik!"

Donghae tertawa saat Krystal menutup sambungan teleponnya. Ingatkan Donghae untuk berterima kasih pada adiknya yang cantik tapi galak itu, karena Krystal sudah banyak berjasa untuk hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk.

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

Mereka sedang makan malam ketika suara perahu boat terdengar mendekat. Eunhyuk mengernyit, tamu lagi? Diliriknya Donghae, lelaki itu tampak tenang-tenang saja.

Mereka makan malam bertiga, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Yuri yang sudah mulai bisa berjalan meskipun masih harus menggunakan kruk. Suasana makan malam terasa begitu dingin dan kaku. Yuri tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Meskipun Eunhyuk sempat melihat perempuan itu berkali-kali berusaha menyentuh Donghae seolah tanpa sengaja.

"Krystal? Waah... Kejutan! Kenapa kau datang kesini?"

Krystal mengibaskan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, dia memeluk Donghae dan Eunhyuk dengan hangat, dan melangkah duduk di kursi di meja makan itu.

Krystal melirik ke arah Yuri dan tersenyum kaku. Mereka memang saling mengenal, tetapi tidak begitu akrab.

"Hai Yuri- _ssi,_ Donghae bilang kau sudah beberapa hari disini dan mengalami kecelakaan, bagaimana kondisi kakimu?"

Yuri mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum manis. "Masih sakit dan bengkak, aku tidak bisa berjalan kalau tidak pakai kruk"

"Wah, sepertinya penyembuhanmu akan memerlukan waktu lama"

Krystal sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan nada sinis di dalam suaranya.

Yuri mengangguk, melirik Donghae seolah ingin menebak apa rencana Donghae di balik kedatangan Krystal yang mendadak ini. Apa Donghae menyuruh Krystal datang untuk melindungi Eunhyuk dari serangannya?

"Sepertinya begitu" Yuri menyentuh lengan Donghae dengan lembut dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Maaf, sepertinya aku harus berada di rumah ini lebih lama, aku tidak bisa kemana-mana dengan kaki bengkak ini"

"Tidak masalah"

Donghae menjawab datar. Eunhyuk yang sedang mengamati Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya. Donghae seperti tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk fokus kepada makanannya dan menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Kenapa Donghae kelihatan begitu geli? Apa yang ada di dalam benaknya?

Krystal sendiri tampak menahan senyum, dia menyendok satu suap penuh sup krim asparagus kental dengan kepiting di dalamnya, dan memutar bola matanya senang.

"Wow, masakan kokimu memang luar biasa. Kurasa ini sepadan dengan tinggal di sini beberapa lama sementara Donghae pergi"

"Apa maksudmu?" YUri langsung menyela, merasa waspada.

"Oh, aku belum mengatakan maksud kedatanganku pada kalian ya? _Oppa,_ aku mengalami masalah negosiasi dengan pihak Jepang. Mereka tidak percaya padaku, dan ingin pelaksanaan nego diwakili langsung olehmu. Kau pasti tahu itu tender yang besar dan mereka menahannya sampai kau pulang. Kita akan rugi besar kalau sampai proyek itu tertahan lama. Karena itu dengan baik hati, aku menawarkan diri untuk menggantikanmu menjadi tuan rumah di rumah ini untuk tamu kita. Sementara kau dan Eunhyuk pulang untuk mengurus tender itu"

Krystal melirik sinis pada Yuri. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia sedang tertawa terbahak- bahak melihat wajah Yuri yang mendadak pucat pasi.

"Apa? Tidak! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya, Donghae! Apa kau tega meninggalkanku yang sedang sakit sendirian di sini?"

Krystal mengedipkan matanya nakal pada Yuri. "Kau kan tidak sendirian Yuri _-ssi,_ aku akan menemanimu dengan senang hati"

Yuri melirik Krystal dengan marah, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae.

"Donghae- aku ...

"Aku terpaksa harus pergi. Dan sementara kau masih sakit, Krystal akan menemanimu di sini, memastikan semua kebutuhanmu terpenuhi dan kau baik-baik saja"

"Aku...aku akan ikut pulang denganmu...aku sudah merasa agak baikan..."

"Tadi kau bilang tidak bisa kemana-mana dan harus tinggal lama di sini. Sudahlah, kau tinggal di sini denganku. Para pelayan dan aku akan memastikan kau pulih dengan baik sebelum pergi dari sini"

Krystal menyela dengan gemas, mati- matian menahan keinginannya untuk menyumpal mulut Yuri dengan sendok ditangannya.

"Krystal benar"

Donghae melanjutkan sebelum Yuri membantah atau suasana akan menjadi kacau karena Yuri yang sepertinya tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Semoga kau lekas sembuh dan sehat kembali"

Dan pembicaraanpun ditutup. Kali ini Eunhyuk yang menatap makanan dipiringnya dengan sikap geli. Mendadak dia mengerti kenapa Donghae tadi sepertinya menahan tawa. Lelaki itu sengaja, dia sudah merencanakan semua ini bersama Krystal. Membuat Yuri tidak dapat berkutik lagi.

..

..

Donghae dan Eunhyuk meninggalkan pulau itu siang harinya dan baru tengah malam mereka tiba di rumah Donghae. Rumah itu masih sama, seindah dan semewah ingatan Eunhyuk dulu ketika pertama kemari di pesta itu. Pesta yang menghasilkan sebuah insiden yang mendorong mereka berdua akhirnya bersatu ke dalam ikatan pernikahan.

Mungkin sekarang Eunhyuk akan mensyukuri insiden itu. Karena sekarang dia menemukan kebahagiaan bersama Donghae. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu dan menatap Donghae dengan serius.

"Malam itu, malam setelah pernikahan kita adalah malam pertama kita"

"Aku tahu"

"Berarti waktu itu kita tidak berbuat apa- apa di sini"

Donghae mengangkat bahu, "Aku memang tidak ingat. Tapi mungkin kita hanya mabuk dan tertidur"

"Tapi waktu itu kita telanjang bulat"

"Mungkin kita bercumbu sedikit lalu tertidur"

Donghae tertawa. Ingatannya melayang pada saat Eunhyuk yang meninggalkannya tidur ketika dia mencumbunya waktu itu. Yah setidaknya Donghae tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Padahal kejadian itu adalah alasan kita menikah. Kalau kau tahu kita tidak berbuat apa- apa, mungkin aku tidak akan menikah denganmu"

"Hei, aku tidak peduli apa alasan yang mendorongku menikahimu. Kalau bukan karena kejadian di malam itu, kurasa aku akan menemui cara untuk menikahimu pada akhirnya"

Donghae mendekap Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya, "Dan aku selalu mensyukuri karena aku menikahimu. Kau adalah sumber kebahagiaanku"

"Kau juga, Donghae. Aku mencintaimu dan aku percaya padamu"

 _Bagaimana kalau kepercayaan Eunhyuk tiba-tiba dihancurkan olehnya?_

..

..

Donghae terbangun di tengah malam karena mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya.

Mimpi itu datang lagi.

Kecelakaan itu.

Lalu anak laki- laki yang mengusirnya dari rumahnya dengan tatapan mata penuh kebencian. Kebencian yang menghujam dan masih tetap membuat jantung Donghae berdenyut perih sampai sekarang. Dan kemudian mimpi itu berlanjut dengan ia kehilangan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hilang begitu saja dan ia tidak bisa menemukannya di mana-mana. Membuatnya menggila. Napasnya sedikit terengah dan dadanya terasa sesak oleh mimpi yang menakutkan itu. Diliriknya Eunhyuk yang terbaring di sebelahnya. Eunhyuknya. Istrinya. Yang mencintainya dan mempercayainya...

 _Mempercayainya..._

Eunhyuk sangat mempercayainya tanpa prasangka. Meletakkan hatinya di tangan Donghae, pasrah dan percaya padanya.

Sementara Donghae membangun sebuah pernikahan yang didasarkan pada kebohongan. Tapi Cintanya kepada Eunhyuk bukanlah suatu kebohongan, dia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Eunhyuk, dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Eunhyuk adalah sumber kebahagiaannya, begitupun dia ingin menjadi sesuatu yang sama bagi Eunhyuk.

Tapi semua selain cinta itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Sebuah kebohongan yang terjalin dan membentuk dinding rapat yang menutup rahasia masa lalu mereka. Rahasia itu, rahasia tentang kematian ayah Eunhyuk. Donghae tidak pernah bisa lari dari masa lalunya, dia adalah pembunuh ayah Eunhyuk.

Bagaimana dia menjelaskannya kalau suatu saat Eunhyuk mengetahui kebenarannya?

Akankah cinta yang mereka bangun saat ini hancur begitu saja?

Donghae tidak mau kehilangan Eunhyuk, dia akan mati kalau sampai itu terjadi.

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO:::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

"Jadi begitu ceritanya"

Eunhyuk menyelesaikan ceritanya dari awal sampai akhir, dari insiden malam pesta itu sampai akhirnya ia dan Donghae menikah. Eunhyuk menjenguk Sungmin sendirian karena Donghae sedang bekerja untuk mengurus proyeknya. Krystal ternyata tidak berbohong tentang yang satu itu.

"Wow sebuah kisah yang tak terduga tapi sangat indah. Aku turut bahagia untuk kalian berdua"

"Terima kasih, Sungmin"

"Lalu, apa kau tidak mencari tahu kabar Nickhun akhir-akhir ini?"

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, "Buat apa? Setelah aku memergokinya sedang bercumbu dengan perempuan bernama Victoria waktu itu, aku sudah melupakannya. Dia tak pantas untuk kupikirkan"

"Kau bilang nama perempuannya Victoria?"

Sungmin menyela cepat, wajahnya terlihat serius. Seperti menemukan satu informasi baru yang begitu penting.

"Aku dengar Nickhun memanggilnya dengan nama itu"

"Setahuku Victoria adalah sahabat Lee _Sajangnim_. Dan seingatku, Nickhun dulu pernah mengejar-ngejar Victoria tapi perempuan itu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Victoria sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Nickhun"

Eunhyuk termenung. Dari ingatannya waktu itu, melihat bagaimana bergairahnya Victoria dan Nickhun saat bercumbu, tidak kelihatan kalau Victoria tidak tertarik pada Nickhun, perempuan itu malahan tampak bersemangat dan menggoda.

"Kau tahu, Nickhun jadi berubah sejak kau tinggalkan. Dia tidak ceria lagi, menjadi pemarah dan pemurung. Terakhir dia selalu mencari-cari informasi tentangmu. Kapan kau pulang dan sebagainya. Bahkan dia sampai menelepon ke rumahku"

"Benarkah?"

Eunhyuk tidak menyangka jika Nickhun masih belum menyerah terhadapnya.

Perpisahannya dengan Nickhun waktu itu memang berakhir buruk dan penuh permusuhan. Nickhun mencoba menjelaskan dan ia tidak mau mendengarkan, lalu Nickhun mulai menuduh Donghae menjebaknya dan sebagainya. Mungkin sekarang Nickhun tidak terima karena pada akhirnya ia menikahi Donghae.

Mungkin jika ada kesempatan bertemu nanti, ia bisa berbicara dengan Nickhun secara baik- baik. Mengurai kesalahpahaman di antara mereka dan saling memaafkan.

Ya... mungkin ia akan mencari kesempatan untuk menemui Nickhun.

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

Lee _Sajangnim_ sudah kembali dari Malibu. Itulah yang di bicarakan para pegawai sejak tadi. Semula Nickhun masih tidak percaya, tapi kemudian Donghae muncul dan membiarkan beberapa pegawai menyalaminya, memberinya selamat atas pernikahannya dengan Eunhyuk.

Nickhun melihat lelaki itu tertawa ramah, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya dan menjanjikan acara pesta pernikahan yang mengundang para pegawainya.

Nickhun mendengus kesal. Donghae telah mengatur segalanya seakan-akan dia itu Tuhan. Ia telah melakukan penyelidikan secara menyeluruh dan ia menemukan bahwa semua sisi kehidupan Eunhyuk setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya terkoneksi dengan Donghae.

Donghae yang mengatur segalanya untuk Eunhyuk. Dari fasilitas pendidikan, tempat tinggal bahkan pekerjaannya. Eunhyuk diarahkannya ke sini, masuk perusahaannya bagaikan sebuah mangsa tidak berdaya yang siap disantap untuk kesenangan Donghae.

Nickhun menahan kemarahan di dalam dadanya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Donghae berjaya. Eunhyuk harus tahu kalau selama ini dia dibodohi dan dimanfaatkan oleh orang yang menjadi pembunuh ayahnya. Donghae telah merencanakan semuanya, dia menjebaknya dan kemudian entah dengan cara apa dia menjebak Eunhyuk untuk menikahinya.

Donghae adalah lelaki sempurna dan yakin bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang dia mau. Nickhun mencibir. Tapi kali ini, ia akan memastikan Donghae akan menerima ganjarannya. Ia hanya harus mencari tahu di mana Eunhyuk dan mengatur pertemuan dengannya. Setelah itu ia akan melemparkan semua bukti yang dimilikinya tentang rahasia gelap yang disimpan Donghae selama ini.

Mata Eunhyuk akan terbuka. Dan ia akan menawarkan diri menjadi penopangnya. Eunhyuk akan kembali ke dalam pelukannya lagi, Nickhun yakin itu.

Dan Donghae! Seluruh rencana lelaki itu akan hancur!

..

..

..

..

..

TBC

..

..

..

* * *

Lamaaa?

Maaf yaaaa...saya lagi banyak kerjaan u,u

tp tenang aja, ff remake ini bakalan saya garap sampe tuntas koq...

DinaLee...maaf ya, saya ga ada Line u,u

gimana klo kita ngobrol di bbm ajaa...?

Udaaahh...sampe ketemu di chap selanjutnyaaaaaa...

..

..

..

_DeSTORIA_


	7. Chapter 7

**UNFORGIVEN HERO**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **BOYS LOVE VERSION**

 **FF ini di-remake dari sebuah Novel yang juga berjudul UNFORGIVEN HERO karya Shanty Agatha. Dibuat dalam versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana- sini sesuai kebutuhan alur cerita.**

 **Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berbau Remake dan Boys Love, harap untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca Ff Remake ini demi kebaikan bersama ^.^**

 **No bash, please ^^**

 **Thank You~**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Enjoy~~**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 _"Even if everything is just a lie. But my love for you is real. There is no meaning whether it all for you? I lied to you because I love you, because I love you so much! "_

* * *

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

"Bayi Sungmin sangat lucu dan cantik"

Eunhyuk bercerita sambil menyiapkan air mandi di bathup besar di kamar mandi untuk Donghae yang baru pulang dari kerja.

"Kau sudah sampaikan salamku?"

Donghae melepaskan dasinya dan menyampirkan jasnya di kursi. Lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi besar itu dan bersandar di pintu. Eunhyuk sedang memeriksa suhu air di bathup kemudian mengambil handuk-handuk putih dan melipatnya lalu meletakkannya di rak handuk di dekat bathup.

"Sudah. Sungmin mengucapkan selamat untuk pernikahan kita. Oh iya, aku berencana untuk mengunjungi Leeteuk Hyung, kita kemarin hanya sempat mengabarinya melalui telepon, dia sudah seperti kakakku jadi rasanya tidak sopan kalau kita tidak segera menemuinya"

"Akhir pekan nanti aku akan mengantarmu kesana"

Donghae tersenyum, mengagumi Eunhyuk yang terlihat bersinar di bawah sinar lampu kamar mandi yang temaram.

Kamar mandi itu luas dengan bathupnya yang sangat besar, muat untuk dua orang. Tapi ia dan Eunhyuk belum pernah mencoba melakukannya, berendam berdua karena mereka terlalu sibuk setelah kepulangan mereka. Nuansanya hitam dan putih. Di dominasi oleh marmer hitam dengan semburat abstark keputihan di seluruh ruangan. Tapi Donghae tidak peduli dengan suasana kamar mandinya, baginya yang paling indah adalah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuknya yang indah, Eunhyuknya yang luar biasa. Yang sekarang berdiri dengan kemeja putih tipis yang sedikit basah terkena cipratan air dari bathup, membuatnya terlihat sangat sexy dan menggoda dimata Donghae, sehingga rasa lelahnya menguap begitu saja hanya dengan melihat Eunhyuk.

"Kemarilah, aku merindukanmu"

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Donghae untuk memeluknya. Donghae memeluknya dengan erat kemudian menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Aku terbiasa melihatmu setiap saat. Rasanya berbeda kalau kau tidak ada"

"Mungkin aku bisa kembali bekerja dan menjadi asistenmu?"

"Dan perusahaanku akan bangkrut dalam sekejap, karena pemiliknya terlalu sibuk menyetubuhi asistennya di kantor"

"Donghae!"

Eunhyuk mengumpat panjang pendek dengan pipi merona mendengar kata- kata vulgar Donghae. Membuat Donghae terkekeh, dikecupnya pucuk hidung Eunhyuk dan menariknya mendekat ke arah bathup.

"Ayo, ikut mandi bersamaku"

"Aku sudah mandi"

"Mandi bersamaku akan lebih bersih. Aku akan membantu menggosok punggungmu dan membersihkan bagian manapun yang susah kau jangkau sendiri"

Dengan menggoda Donghae melepaskan kemejanya, membuangnya ke lantai kamar mandi lalu celananya menyusul kemudian. Membuatnya telanjang bulat dengan tubuh kokoh dan otot yang keras di tempat-tempat yang pas.

Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya, terpesona oleh sihir sensual yang dipancarkan Donghae.

"Ikut?"

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya dan Eunhyuk menerimanya, membiarkan Donghae menelanjanginya dan mengajaknya masuk ke bathup.

..

Donghae bersandar di kepala bathup dan menarik Eunhyuk ke atas pangkuannya hingga seluruh punggung dan bagian belakang tubuhnya menempel dengan seluruh bagian depan tubuh Donghae.

Jemari Donghae bergerak mengusap dada dan perut Eunhyuk dengan gerakan sensual membuat Eunhyuk mengerang dan menggerakkan pinggulnya. Merasakan kerasnya kejantanan Donghae yang menekan-nekannya dari belakang.

"Angkat sedikit pinggulmu, sayang"

Donghae membantu Eunhyuk bergerak dan dengan mudah memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat keras. Mereka mengerang bersama-sama, menikmati penyatuan yang begitu erotis. Kemudian Donghae menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan dan menggoda membuat Eunhyuk menggeliat tidak sabaran.

"Aku mencintaimu, Eunhyukee"

Suara Donghae parau, lelaki itu menunduk dan melumat telinga Eunhyuk dengan sensual, lalu menjelajahi leher dan pundak Eunhyuk dari belakang, menjilatnya dengan erotis. Sementara di bawah sana, pinggulnya bergerak dengan teratur bersama dengan pinggul Eunhyuk, membawa mereka berdua bersama-sama mendekati puncak kenikmatan.

"Aku datang! Terimalah aku, sayang"

Donghae mengangkat pinggulnya, menekankan miliknya dengan sangat kuat. Menyatu jauh di kedalaman pusat diri Eunhyuk dan menyemburkan ledakan kenikmatannya di dalam sana. Membawa Eunhyuk bersama-sama mencapai orgasme bersamanya.

Nafas mereka terengah. Eunhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Donghae, menikmati debar jantung Donghae yang berpacu cepat setelah orgasmenya dan gerakan naik turun dadanya yang tersengal. Percintaan mereka kali ini terasa sangat luar biasa menguras tenaga sehingga membuat Eunhyuk mengantuk dan hampir tertidur di dalam bathup.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh tidur di bathup. Berbahaya, kau bisa tenggelam"

Dengan lembut Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk berdiri melangkah keluar dari bathup dan membawanya ke bawah shower.

"Aku akan menggosok punggungmu"

"Kau hanya mengajakku berpindah tempat untuk kembali bercinta"

"Kau memang luar biasa, selalu tahu apa yang ku inginkan"

Eunhyuk berdecih tapi tidak menolak saat Donghae kembali memangut bibirnya dengan penuh gairah.

"Aku hanya berusaha membuat perutmu cepat membesar, sayang"

"Dongh- _Nghh-_ haehh"

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO .:::

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Donghae langsung bertanya begitu mendengar suara Krystal menyahut teleponnya.

Suara diseberang sana terdengar mendengus kasar, "Aku terkejut kau masih ingat menelepon adikmu yang kau biarkan terjebak dengan seekor ular di sebuah pulau terpencil"

Donghae tertawa mendengar nada sarkatis di suara Krystal. Bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana wajah adiknya itu jika sedang kesal.

"Mendengar suaramu, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja"

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedang bosan setengah mati"

"Bagaimana dengan Yuri?"

Krystal mendesah, "Yuri baik-baik saja. Dia sudah hampir sembuh dan sangat menyebalkan. Kami saling membenci satu sama lain dan tidak tahan berdekatan lama- lama, kurasa itu juga yang memberi motiviasi padanya untuk sembuh lebih cepat. Dia akan pulang lusa. Aku juga"

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, "Menurutmu apa dia punya rencana untuk mengganggu lagi?"

"Siapa yang bisa tahu apa yang ada di balik kepalanya itu. Kau harus waspada _, Oppa_. Aku berusaha menunjukkan padanya bahwa dia sama sekali tidak punya harapan"

"Dia harus menyerah. Aku sudah terlalu sibuk untuk direpotkan olehnya"

Donghae menghela napas dalam-dalam, "Aku akan mengungkapkan semuanya, Krystal. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Eunhyuk"

"Kau yakin? Menurutmu Eunhyuk akan mengerti?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi dia mencintaiku dan akan sangat tidak adil kalau aku terus merahasiakan kenyataan ini darinya. Lagipula aku takut kalau suatu saat dia mengetahui kebenaran itu dari orang lain. Kepercayaannya padaku akan hancur total kalau itu terjadi"

Krystal terdiam, tidak bisa membantah kebenaran kata-kata Donghae. Memang benar. Rahasia tidak akan bisa selamanya tersimpan. Lagipula paling baik kalau Eunhyuk mendengarnya langsung dari Donghae daripada dia mendengarnya dari orang lain, lalu merasa bahwa Donghae telah membohongi dan menipunya selama ini.

"Kapan kau akan mengatakannya?"

"Dalam waktu dekat" Donghae mengerang dan mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Kurasa aku harus menunggu waktu yang tepat. Lagipula aku harus menyiapkan diri dan keberanian dulu"

"Semoga semuanya lancar, _Oppa"_

Bahkan Krystal ikut merasakan kegelisahan Donghae.

"Do'akan saja semua akan baik- baik saja"

"Pasti. Aku menyayangimu, _Oppa"_

"Aku juga, Krystal"

Telepon ditutup. Menyisakan kegelisahan di dalam diri Donghae. Kegelisahan yang mulai melingkupinya, bercampur dengan ketakutannya. Takut Eunhyuk akan meninggalkannya setelah mengetahui semua kebenaran yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO .:::

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

Nickhun mengawasi rumah Donghae dari kejauhan beberapa hari ini dan akhirnya mengetahui bahwa setiap hari Donghae berangkat kerja dan Eunhyuk dirumah bersama para pelayan. Dia tidak bisa bertamu begitu saja ke rumah Donghae. Para pelayan itu mungkin ada yang menjadi mata-mata Donghae yang mengawasi dan langsung melaporkan kalau ia datang ke sana dan Donghae akan langsung pulang dan menggagalkan semuanya.

Ia harus menggiring Eunhyuk supaya berada di luar rumah dan bertemu dengannya, ditempat mereka tidak akan diganggu, di tempat di mana ia bisa leluasa membeberkan semua rahasia busuk Donghae. Dan setelah mengetahui semuanya, Eunhyuk pasti akan sangat membenci Donghae. Tapi ia harus bertindak hati- hati.

Nickhun tersenyum, menikmati saat-saat kemenangannya yang akan segera tiba. Tidak lama lagi.

..

..

"Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli kue"

Eunhyuk berpamitan kepada pelayan di rumahnya, ia hendak membeli kue untuk di bawa ke panti untuk mengunjungi Leeteuk besok. Supir pribadi Donghae sudah menunggu dan Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Eunhyuk terkadang merasa gemas sendiri, kenapa Donghae selalu memperlakukannya seperti perempuan. Bahkan untuk pergi ke cafe untuk membeli kue saja ia harus di antar supir. Donghae benar- benar berlebihan.

Ketika mobil mencapai parkiran cafe, ponselnya berdering dan melihat nama Nickhun di layar ponselnya. Kebetulan, ia memang berpikir untuk menghubungi Nickhun. Menyelesaikan salah paham di antara mereka dan berharap mereka bisa berbicara baik- baik, lalu berpisah tanpa ada ganjalan lagi.

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya setelah menutup sambungan teleponnya. Nickhun mengajaknya bertemu. Dan ia mengiyakan. Eunhyuk melirik jam tangannya, masih pukul dua. Masih ada waktu sebelum Donghae pulang kerja. Lebih cepat ia bertemu dengan Nickhun maka masalahnya akan cepat selesai dan ia bisa menjalani kehidupannya dengan tenang.

Sambil menunggu Nickhun, Eunhyuk lalu memilih beberapa kue dan membayarnya kemudian meminta supir membawa kue-kue itu pulang. Ia akan menelepon ke rumah minta dijemput nanti karena ia akan bertemu dengan seorang teman dulu selama mungkin satu atau dua jam.

Supir itu mengikuti instruksinya dan membawa mobil pulang ke rumah. Dengan langkah pelan Eunhyuk memasuki cafe yang cukup ramai itu lalu memilih tempat duduk dan memesan cokelat panas untuk dirinya dan menunggu.

..

Nickhun datang hampir satu jam kemudian. Lelaki itu masih tampan dengan senyumnya yang luar biasa menawan. Meskipun senyuman itu tidak bisa menggetarkan hati Eunhyuk lagi. Karena hatinya telah tertawan oleh Lee Donghae yang tiada duanya dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengalahkannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, aku tadi melarikan dari dari kantor"

Nickhun tersenyum dan mengamati Eunhyuk lekat- lekat.

"Kau terlihat semakin manis, Eunhyukee"

Seperti biasa Nickhun sangat pandai merayu dan berkata- kata manis.

"Terima kasih"

Nickhun menghela napas panjang, seolah bingung ingin berkata apa, kemudian setelah lama, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Eunhyuk yang juga duduk diam sambil memainkan mug coklat panasnya.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu"

Eunhyuk tersenyum, setidaknya Nickhun mau memberinya selamat, itu pertanda lelaki itu mempunyai niat baik kepadanya,

"Terima kasih. Maafkan aku tidak sempat mengabari. Semuanya begitu terburu-buru dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah menikah"

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar, "Ya, aku mencintai Donghae"

Nickhun menatap Eunhyuk dalam dengan sorot mata yang tidak dapat terbaca.

"Aku mencintai dan menyayangimu dan aku ingin kau bahagia"

"Maafkan aku"

"Dan kau tahu? Aku sangat mencemaskanmu saat tahu ternyata kau telah ditipu"

"Ditipu?"

Kening Eunhyuk berkerut, bingung atas ucapan Nickhun.

Ditipu?

Siapa?

"Ya ditipu. Pernikahanmu ini terjadi atas dasar kebohongan, kau ditipu mentah-mentah, Hyuk! Dan aku tidak rela kau diperlakukan seperti itu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Suara dan tatapan Eunhyuk berubah tajam. Apa Nickhun bermaksud memfitnah Donghae lagi?

"Jangan marah dulu, dengarkan aku dulu baru kau boleh memutuskan akan berbuat apa"

Nickhun menatap Eunhyuk dengan kejam seolah hendak melemparkan bom ke kandang musuh.

"Selama ini kau dibohongi, Hyuk. Lee Donghae, orang yang kau nikahi itu adalah orang yang membunuh ayahmu dalam kecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu"

Perkataan Nickhun itu membuat Eunhyuk terperanjat kaget, wajahnya memucat.

"Apa katamu? Jangan asal bicara!"

"Aku tidak asal bicara, Hyuk! Aku memiliki bukti"

Nickhun mengeluarkan berkas-berkas di sebuah amplop besar dari dalam tasnya.

"Kau pasti bertanya- tanya, bagaimana kau bisa dengan mudahnya masuk ke perusahaan besar sekaliber milik Aiden Lee? Kenapa dia dengan mudahnya menikahimu? Itu semua ada alasannya. Donghae yang kau nikahi itu adalah orang yang sama dengan Donghae yang mobilnya menabrak mobil ayahmu hingga tewas sepuluh tahun lalu"

"A- apa?"

Eunhyuk sebenarnya sudah bisa mencerna seluruh perkataan Nickhun. Benaknya sudah menemukan kesimpulan dari apa yang dikatakan laki- laki itu. Tapi hatinya berteriak, menolak untuk percaya begitu saja.

"Kau ingat, orang yang menabrak ayahmu itu juga bernama Donghae, anak pengusaha kaya yang lolos dari jerat hukum begitu saja karena mereka mempunyai banyak uang. Donghae yang kau nikahi itu adalah Donghae yang sama, anak kaya yang mabuk dan mengebut, lalu menerobos lampu merah hingga kemudian menabrak ayahmu yang tidak bersalah"

"Tidak... tidak mungkin..."

"Aku sudah menyelidikinya untukmu"

Nickhun membuka berkas-berkas yang dibawanya dan menunjukkannya kepada Eunhyuk dengan bersemangat.

"Lihat artikel koran ini. Artikel- artikel ini membahas tentang kecelakaan yang dialami oleh ayahmu dan Donghae, lihat di sini, disebutkan, 'Putra milyuner bernama Lee Donghae'. Kau pikir ada berapa milyuner yang bernama Lee Donghae di negara ini? Kau harus mengerti, Hyuk... semua ini adalah rencana gila Lee Donghae! Dia ingin menguasaimu ke dalam pernikahan entah dengan tujuan apa. Yang pasti, selama ini dia membohongimu"

Ingatan Eunhyuk melayang ke masa samar sepuluh tahun lalu. Ketika dia sedang berduka luar biasa, atas kematian ayahnya yang tidak adil, disusul oleh kematian ibunya yang sakit sejak ditinggalkan ayahnya. Ia sebatang kara dan merasa sangat membenci orang bernama Donghae, anak orang kaya yang telah menghancurkan hidup keluarga kecilnya. Kemudian lelaki itu datang dengan sombongnya ke rumahnya untuk meminta maaf. Dan ia menyerangnya. Eunhyuk tidak ingat saat itu, ia tidak memperhatikan wajah orang itu, yang diingatnya adalah ia melampiaskan seluruh kemarahan dan kebenciannya pada seseorang yang membunuh ayahnya. Hingga akhirnya orang itu pergi dan tidak pernah muncul lagi di dalam kehidupannya.

Lee Donghae...?

Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan tangannya mulai gemetar. Ya Tuhan, seharusnya ia menyadarinya. Nama mereka sama. Dan sikap Donghae seharusnya membuatnya curiga. Lelaki itu terburu-buru menikahinya, untuk apa? Donghae mengatakan mencintainya dan sekarang ia merasa ragu. Ia meragukan semuanya. Karena semuanya hanyalah kebohongan.

"Donghae sudah mengatur semuanya, Hyuk. Malam itu aku dijebak. Victoria sendiri yang mengatakan padaku bahwa Donghae menyuruhnya membuatku mabuk dan merayuku. Dia ingin memisahkan kita berdua. Sepertinya dia memiliki obsesi terpendam untuk memilikimu. Dan dia berhasil! Dia berhasil menikahimu. Tapi aku mencari tahu dan aku menemukan rahasia ini. Kau hanya diperalat, Lee Eunhyuk!"

Eunhyuk terpaku dengan wajah pucat pasi. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tetapi dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Ditatapnya Nickhun tanpa ekspresi.

"Terima kasih atas informasi yang kau berikan"

Reaksi tenang ini tentulah bukan yang Nickhun harapkan. Ia mengira Eunhyuk akan menangis, kemudian ia bisa memeluknya dan menghiburnya, membuat Eunhyuk jatuh ke dalam jeratnya lagi. Tapi Eunhyuk begitu tenang meski wajahnya pucat pasi dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hyuk?"

Eunhyuk menarik tangannya saat Nickhun berusaha meraih jemarinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih atas informasi yang kau berikan padaku. Aku juga berterimakasih karena kau sangat perhatian dan mencemaskanku. Setelah ini aku harap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi"

"Apa? Kenapa kau berkata begitu? Apa kau akan kembali pada Donghae yang jelas-jelas sudah menipumu? Aku mencintaimu, Hyuk!"

Eunhyuk hanya memasang wajah datar, "Urusanku dengan Donghae akan kami selesaikan nanti. Maafkan aku"

"Kau bisa pergi bersamaku. Aku mohon, Hyuk. Donghae sudah menipumu. Kau bisa meninggalkannya dan pergi bersamaku. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku bersumpah!"

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum meminta maaf, "Perasaanku padamu sudah mati atau mungkin perasaan itu sebenarnya memang tidak pernah ada"

Nickhun terdiam lama dan menatap Eunhyuk dalam-dalam, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa menunjukkan kalau Eunhyuk akan berubah pikiran. Tapi wajah Eunhyuk tetap datar dan ia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus menyerah"

"Maafkan aku"

Nickhun menghela napas lagi, seperti membawa beban yang sangat berat di pundaknya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Hyuk. Sebaiknya kutinggalkan berkas-berkas ini di sini, kalau-kalau kau ingin membacanya lebih lanjut. Selamat tinggal, Eunhyukee"

Nickhun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dengan langkah gontai melangkah meninggalkan Cafe itu tanpa menoleh lagi. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang merasakan pertahanannya mulai runtuh. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya, tapi dengan cepat dia mengusapnya, saat menyadari kalau ia sedang berada di tempat umum.

Dengan cepat ia menelepon supir pribadinya, minta dijemput. Eunhyuk akan pulang dan menghadapi Donghae.

..

Dalam perjalanan pulang Eunhyuk menangis. Supirnya berkali-kali melirik dari kaca spion, tapi tidak berani mengganggu majikannya yang sedang menangis.

Eunhyuk menangis mengingatsemuanya. Mengingat segala kebaikan dan kelembutan Donghae, malam pertama mereka, dan percintaan-percintaan panasnya dengan Donghae. Semuanya ternyata berdasarkan atas kebohongan yang dibangun oleh laki- laki itu. Donghae ternyata menyimpan rahasia mengerikan. Rahasia yang tidak termaafkan.

Eunhyuk mengingat malam itu. Ayahnya sebenarnya sedang sakit, tapi dia tetap berangkat kerja karena butuh uang untuk membayar uang sekolahnya, sementara ibunya juga sedang demam di rumah.

...

" _Appa akan tetap berangkat?"_

 _Eunhyuk memberikan segelas teh panas untuk ayahnya. Menatap cemas ayahnya yang terbatuk-batuk tanpa henti. Ayahnya sudah tua tapi tidak bisa berhenti merokok. Sekarang paru-parunya yang ikut menua tidak bisa menanggung kalau harus berkubang asap setiap hari, sehingga membuat ayahnya batuk-batuk setiap saat._

 _Sang ayah tersenyum dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Eunhyuk adalah anak satu-satunya. Dan anaknya itu tergolong anak yang pintar di sekolahnya. Ia berjuang mati-matian untuk menyekolahkan Eunhyuk, setidaknya anaknya harus lulus Sekolah Menengah Atas agar bisa mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik, masa depan yang lebih baik. Tidak seperti dirinya._

 _Uangnya sudah habis kemarin untuk berobat istrinya ke dokter dan membeli kebutuhan makanan di rumah. Dan besok Eunhyuk harus membayar uang sekolah. Mereka sudah terlambat membayar beberapa kali dan sekolah sudah mengeluarkan surat peringatan. Kalau sampai Eunhyuk tidak membayar lagi, dia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya._

 _Ini akhir pekan. Pasti ramai dan banyak yang akan menggunakan jasa taksinya. Uang pendapatannya bisa dia pinjam dulu untuk membayar uang sekolah Eunhyuk. Besok ia akan berputar seharian mencari pelanggan untuk mengganti uang setorannya itu kepada perusahaan Taksi._

" _Uang Appa masih kurang untuk membayar sekolahmu. Appa akan mencari beberapa pelanggan malam ini. Malam ini pasti ramai. Jangan cemas, Appa baik- baik saja" Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Eunhyuk dengan sayang._

" _Jaga ibumu baik- baik"_

 _Dan kemudian ayahnya pergi, Eunhyuk masih mengamati kepergian ayahnya waktu itu, melangkah melalui gang sempit di depan rumahnya menuju perusahaan taksi tempat taksinya diparkir._

 _Tubuh ayahnya sedikit bungkuk dan menua sebelum waktunya karena beban hidup. Dan Eunhyuk mengamati punggung ayahnya yang makin jauh dan menghilang di ujung gang dengan menahan pedih. Eunhyuk ingin sekali segera tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa, bisa mencari uang sendiri agar bisa membantu kedua orang tuanya._

 _Tapi Eunhyuk tidak menduga sama sekali jika itu adalah saat terakhir dia melihat ayahnya. Dini hari, pintu rumahnya diketuk oleh tetangga dan beberapa orang yang mengabarkan bahwa ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Ditabrak oleh pengemudi mabuk tak bertanggung jawab yang menerobos lampu merah._

 _Ayahnya pulang sudah menjadi mayat tak bernyawa. Dalam peti mati yang disegel rapat. Bahkan ia tidak boleh melihat mayat ayahnya di saat terakhirnya..._

 _Dan saat itu, ketika pemakaman ayahnya. Eunhyuk berjanji dalam hati. Ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang yang membunuh ayahnya..._

 _Lee Donghae..._

...

Lee Donghae adalah pembunuh ayahnya. Orang yang ia nikahi, yang ia cintai dan mencintainya adalah pembunuh ayahnya...

Donghae merekayasa semuanya! Menjebaknya ke dalam sebuah pernikahan yang entah dengan tujuan apa. Semua kebaikannya, semua kata-kata cintanya. Semua itu penuh kebohongan dan kepalsuan.

..

..

Donghae menyetir dalam perjalanan pulang. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga keputusannya kali ini benar. Ia bertekad malam ini ia akan mengaku kepada Eunhyuk. Semoga Eunhyuk mau memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan.

Dia akan mengaku, lalu menyerahkan semua keputusan di tangan Eunhyuk. Ia akan menjelaskannya sejelas mungkin agar Eunhyuk tidak salah paham dan mengambil kesimpulan yang salah. Ia akan meyakinkan bahwa semua yang dilakukannya berasal dari rasa bersalah yang kemudian berkembang menjadi cinta. Semoga Eunhyuk akan menghargai kejujurannya karena Donghae hanya bisa bergantung pada keyakinan itu.

Walaupun sejujurnya ia ketakutan setengah mati, tidak tahan kalau harus menghadapi kebencian Eunhyuk padanya. Kebencian yang menghancurkannya. Sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Membuat hatinya hancur lebur.

Saat mobilnya sudah diparkir di garasi, Donghae menatap ke arah jendela kamarnya dan jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang. Malam ini adalah malam penentuan.

Rumahnya sepi dan gelap membuat Donghae mengernyit. Biasanya Eunhyuk sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu, menyambutnya dengan ceria sambil bercerita tentang harinya lalu menodongnya untuk bercerita tentang harinya juga. Tapi kali ini rumah terasa lengang dan sepi. Para pelayan pasti sudah tidur di bagian belakang rumah. Lalu dimana Eunhyuk?

Donghae melangkah menaiki tangga, membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Kamar itu gelap dan setelah Donghae menyesuaikan matanya dengan kegelapan ruangan, ia menemukan Eunhyuk duduk di pinggir ranjang, menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"Kenapa tidak menyalakan lampu, Hyuk?"

Donghae melangkah masuk, dan seperti biasa ia berlutut di depan Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit?"

Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tangan Donghae yang hendak menyentuh pipinya. Sebuah gerakan refleks yang sama sekali tidak diduga oleh Donghae. Eunhyuk menghindari sentuhannya? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Eunhyuk?"

Ruangan itu gelap. Tapi Donghae masih dapat melihat jika tatapan Eunhyuk padanya begitu tajam. Membuat jantungnya berdenyut cemas.

"Aku hanya menginginkan sebuh kebenaran. Jawab pertanyaanku, Lee Donghae. Apa kau orang yang menyebabkan kematian ayahku?"

Donghae merasakan langit seakan runtuh di atas kepalanya seketika itu juga. Seakan menelannya dan membuat rongga dadanya terasa sesak, sesak yang menyedihkan. Eunhyuk sudah tahu. Eunhyuk sudah tahu entah dari siapa dan ia terlambat.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Eunhyuk pasti sekarang sangat membencinya. Muak padanya. Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, suaranya keluar penuh kepedihan.

"Ya, itu benar"

Jawaban singkat itu sudah cukup. Hati Eunhyuk hancur saat itu juga. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya, seluruh pertahanannya hancur, membuatnya luluh dan tidak berdaya. Jadi semuanya benar. Semua ini hanyalah kebohongan yang Donghae ciptakan. Semua ini hanyalah kepalsuan.

Donghae tidak bergeming saat Eunhyuk memberikan sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras di pipinya. Ia pantas mendapatkan ini atau bahkan lebih. Luka di hati Eunhyuk yang ia torehkan terlalu dalam, sama sekali tidak sepadan dengan tamparan ini bahkan jika Eunhyuk membunuhnya sekalipun tetap tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan luka hati Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku?! Kau membohongiku, Donghae! Selama ini kau menipuku... dan aku-dan aku bahkan mencintaimu! Ya Tuhan, kau membuatku menjadi orang paling bodoh disini!"

Eunhyuk berdiri, menghindar saat Donghae berusaha mendekat dan melangkah ke dekat jendela. Ia terisak- isak dalam kepedihan.

Donghae merasakan kesakitan luar biasa melihat kesedihan Eunhyuk. Pada akhirnya yang dilakukannya hanyalah membuat orang yang di cintainya menangis sedih. Sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menghancurkan kehidupan Eunhyuk. Dia memang jahat dan sekuat apapun ia mencoba, ia memang manusia hina yang tidak termaafkan.

"Aku memang jahat. Aku brengsek. Tapi aku... aku tidak pernah bermaksud membohongimu. Aku hanya takut mengungkapkan semua kebenaran ini padamu, takut kau akan membenciku"

Donghae melangkah mendekati Eunhyuk, mencoba menyentuh dagunya, tapi Eunhyuk menepiskannya dengan kasar. Donghae tidak menyerah, dipegangnya kedua bahu Eunhyuk cukup lembut tapi kuat sehingga Eunhyuk tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya.

"Tatap aku, Hyuk. Lihat aku! Biarpun semuanya hanya kebohongan, tapi cintaku padamu itu nyata. Apa itu semua tidak ada artinya untukmu? Aku membohongimu karena aku mencintaimu, Hyuk! Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"Aku tidak akan menerima cinta dari orang yang membunuh ayahku!" Eunhyuk berteriak. Tidak tahan menerima pernyataan cinta Donghae yang bertubi-tubi, membuat hatinya lemah.

"Dan satu lagi, pernikahan kita sudah berakhir, Donghae! Aku akan pergi"

"Tidak! Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku, seburuk apapun keadaan di antara kita. Kau sudah berjanji padaku!"

"Janji itu dibuat di atas kebohongan yang kau bangun, brengsek!" Eunhyuk berteriak marah. "Kau pikir dengan melakukan semua ini aku akan memaafkanmu? Dengan menipuku? Berpura-pura mencintaiku? Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu karena telah membunuh ayahku?!"

"Aku tidak berpura-pura mencintaimu! Dan Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah menuntut maaf atas dosaku padamu. Tidak Hyuk, aku tidak pernah menuntut maaf darimu karena aku memang tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan!"

"Kau memang tidak termaafkan! Dan bagiku semua sudah selesai. Aku akan pergi"

Eunhyuk melangkah hendak meninggalkan kamar itu. Tapi Donghae menangkap tangannya dengan cepat, menahannya dengan keras.

"Lepaskan aku, Brengsek! Kau menyakitiku!"

Eunhyuk berteriak sambil berusaha meronta dari cengkraman DOnghae, tapi Donghae menggenggam kedua lengannya dengan begitu kuat, pandangan lelaki itu tampak nyalang.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Kau istriku! Kau milikku! Kau harus tetap disini dan tidak boleh meninggalkanku!"

"Pernikahan kita palsu, aku menganggapnya tidak pernah ada!"

"Eunhyuk! Lalu kau anggap apa semua hal yang kita lalui kemarin? Kasih sayang dan cinta yang kita bangun selama ini? Kau anggap apa itu semua?"

Tanpa sadar Donghae berteriak. Sejak mereka menikah, ini adalah pertama kalinya Donghae berbicara dengan nada seperti itu.

Eunhyuk merasa sakit mendengarkan perkataan Donghae yang mengingatkannya akan saat-saat indah mereka.

Rontaannya sudah berhenti. Tapi Donghae masih mencekal kedua tangannya dengan kencang. Air matanya masih mengalir, air mata sakit karena pengkhianatan sekaligus kepedihan yang dirasakannya.

"Semua itu sudah musnah. Aku membencimu! Sangat membencimu!"

Eunhyuk meneriakan kata-kata itu hanya untuk menyakiti Donghae dan efeknya sangat luar biasa. Wajah Donghae langsung pucat pasi. Ekspresinya seperti seseorang yang dihancurkan dari dalam. Lalu pandangan matanya menjadi kosong. Dia tersenyum pahit.

"Aku memang pantas untuk dibenci. Dan kurasa tidak masalah kalau kau tambah membenciku. Toh kau sudah membenciku"

Dengan tenang ia melepaskan cekalannya pada lengan Eunhyuk, melangkah menuju pintu dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan tajam.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, sayang. Jadi sampai kau tenang dan menuruti perkataanku, aku terpaksa harus mengurungmu di kamar ini"

Lalu lelaki itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar dan menguncinya dari luar.

Eunhyuk masih tertegun di tengah ruangan mendengar perkatan Donghae. Ia tersadar dan berlari menuju pintu. Mencoba membuka pintu itu, tapi tidak bisa. Pintunya dikunci dari luar, Donghae benar-benar mengurungnya!

"Buka pintunya! Buka pintunya, brengsek!"

Eunhyuk berteriak, memukul dan menendang pintu itu sebagai pelampiasan rasa frustasinya. Hingga akhirnya ia kelelahan dan jatuh terduduk, bersandar di pintu lalu menangis terisak-siak.

"Aku membencimu, Donghae! Aku membencimu!"

Kemarin kehidupannya terasa begitu sempurna dan indah. Kemarin sepertinya semuanya baik-baik saja. Dan dalam sekejap ia disadarkan bahwa semuanya tak seindah yang kelihatannya. Istana kebahagiaan itu perlahan-lahan runtuh dan hancur, hanya menyisakan puing-puingnya.

..

Donghae melangkah tergesa meninggalkan kamar dimana ia mengurung Eunhyuk, berusaha menulikan telinganya atas gedoran dan teriakan- teriakan Eunhyuk. Ia melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya. Duduk di sana dengan segala emosi memuncak di kepalanya.

Teriakan Eunhyuk terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Eunhyuk membencinya. Sangat membencinya. Sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. Pada akhirnya Eunhyuk akan selalu membencinya.

Dengan frustasi Donghae memukul tembok ruang kerjanya sekuat tenaga, membuat tangannya terluka, tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya. Lelaki itu lalu jatuh terduduk di lantai dan menangis.

Ini adalah kali kedua seorang Lee Donghae menangis. Dan penyebabnya sama, Eunhyuk.

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

Donghae sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah, ia sudah bilang pada Krystal untuk menggantikannya hari ini, karena ia ingin menjaga Eunhyuk. Dia tidak mungkin mengurung Eunhyuk terus-terusan. Mereka harus bicara. Nanti, setelah emosi Eunhyuk mereda.

Tapi pagi ini Donghae menemukan berkas-berkas didalam map di meja ruang tamunya. Berkas itu berisi artikel- artikel yang memuat berita kecelakaan sepuluh tahun lalu.

Ada yang sengaja memberitahu Eunhyuk untuk merusak pernikahan mereka. Dan Donghae tahu siapa orangnya. Di dalam map itu terlampir kartu anggota perpustakaan nasional atas nama Nickhun. Kurang ajar! Orang itu ternyata masih menjadi duri dalam daging di dalam kehidupannya dan Eunhyuk.

Dengan terburu- buru Donghae turun dari mobilnya yang ia parkir sembarangan di pelataran kantornya. Kemarahannya bergolak, seluruh emosi dan rasa frustasinya bertumpuk. Langkahnya semakin cepat saat ia mendekati ruangan IT Manager, tempat Nickhun seharusnya berada.

Dan Nickhun ada di sana. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan satu patah katapun karena Donghae langsung menerjangnya hingga terjengkang di lantai dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Nickhun yang meski kaget pada awalnya, mencoba memberontak dan melawan, berhasil melemparkan pukulan ke bahu Donghae yang kemudian dibalas dengan pukulan keras yang menohok mukanya, membuat kepalanya berdentam-dentam.

Pada akhirnya, Nickhun bukan tandingan Donghae kalau harus bertarung satu lawan satu. Hasil akhirnya sudah bisa ditebak. Nickhun kalah, babak belur di lantai dengan wajah penuh luka lebam dan berdarah- darah.

Donghae menarik kerah baju Nickhun dengan kasar. Kemarahan menyala di matanya, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan bergidik ngeri. Begitupun Nickhun, Donghae seperti ingin membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong.

"Jangan pernah berani muncul lagi dalam kehidupanku dan Eunhyuk, dasar keparat! Dengar! Aku akan mengawasimu mulai saat ini dan aku tidak akan segan- segan melenyapkanmu jika kau masih berani mengusik kehidupanku dan Eunhyuk!"

Donghae berteriak di depan wajah Nickhun dengan nada mengerikan penuh ancaman, lalu membanting tubuh Nickhun yang terkulai ke lantai. Donghae melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu dengan marah, tidak mempedulikan karyawannya yang menyaksikan kejadian barusan.

"Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau dipecat"

..

..

"Kau bisa dituntut atas penganiayaan terhadap pekerja, bodoh! Seingatku kau adalah orang paling berkepala dingin yang pernah kukenal, tidak kusangka kau memilih menyelesaikan ini dengan cara barbar"

Krystal menempelkan es batu di atas sudut bibir Donghae yang lebam. Donghae meringis dan memegang es batu di sudut bibirnya. Sakit sekali. Nickhun sialan itu berhasil memukul bibirnya dalam usahanya membela diri tadi. Brengsek!

"Si Brengsek itu pantas menerimanya. Dia memberitahu Eunhyuk semuanya dengan tujuan jahat dan entah racun apa lagi yang dia tanamkan ke dalam pikiran Eunhyuk hingga Eunhyuk membenciku!"

"Kita kan sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Krystal memperhatikan Donghae lekat. Kakaknya itu terlihat sangat berantakan dengan bibir yang lebam, rambut acak- acakan dan baju kusut yang juga acak- acakan.

"Aku akan pulang dan menunggu sampai Eunhyuk tenang. Semoga dia bisa menerima penjelasanku"

"Apa menurutmu dia akan memaafkanmu"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa melepaskannya. Aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintainya untuk melepaskannya"

Donghae mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Luka yang ia torehkan di hati Eunhyuk sudah terlalu dalam. Wajar jika Eunhyuk tidak akan bisa memaafkannya dengan mudah. Tapi ia juga tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan Eunhyuk dengan alasan apapun.

"Kalau dia tidak bisa menerimaku lagi dan tetap berusaha pergi dariku, aku akan membawanya ke pulau pribadiku dan menahannya di sana. Di sana dia tidak akan bisa pergi kemanapun"

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Kau tidak bisa mempertahankan pernikahan atas dasar pemaksaan!"

Krystal menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis fikir dengan rencana gila Donghae. Jika ia jadi Eunhyuk, mungkin ia akan memilih bunuh diri dari pada harus menjadi tahanan pulau seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Krystal. Eunhyuk bilang dia membenciku dan akan meninggalkanku. Dan kau tahu, aku akan mati jika sampai itu terjadi"

Krystal mendekati Donghae dan memeluknya, berusaha membagi kekuatan untuk menopang Donghae yang sepertinya akan roboh kapan saja.

"Pulanglah. Bicarakan semuanya baik- baik, semoga Eunhyuk sudah lebih tenang dan bisa menerima penjelesanmu dengan kepala dingin"

..

..

Ketika sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, Donghae disambut oleh pelayannya yang tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas. Dan seketika itu juga firasat buruk langsung memenuhi benaknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tuan Eunhyuk pergi!"

..

..

..

..

TBC

..

..

..

..

* * *

Mudah- mudahan gaada typo...Amiiiiiiiinn...

.

.

_DeSTORIA_


	8. Chapter 8

**UNFORGIVEN HERO**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **BOYS LOVE VERSION**

 **FF ini di-remake dari sebuah Novel yang juga berjudul UNFORGIVEN HERO karya Shanty Agatha. Dibuat dalam versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana- sini sesuai kebutuhan alur cerita.**

 **Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berbau Remake dan Boys Love, harap untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca Ff Remake ini demi kebaikan bersama ^.^**

 **No bash, please ^^**

 **Thank You~**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Enjoy~~**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 _"Even if everything is just a lie. But my love for you is real. There is no meaning whether it all for you? I lied to you because I love you, because I love you so much! "_

* * *

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju panti tempat tinggalnya dulu. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana. Panti inilah satu- satunya rumahnya selama ini. Mungkin ia akan meminta tolong pada Leeteuk untuk menampungnya untuk sementara. Sebelum ia bisa mengatur kehidupannya dan pergi dari sini. Sejauh mungkin agar Donghae tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Pagi sekali kau datang. Kau sendiri, mana Donghae?"

Leeteuk terkejut saat membuka pintu, Eunhyuk sudah berdiri disana, seorang diri di pagi buta seperti ini.

Air mata langsung mengalir deras dari sudut mata Eunhyuk, menangis terisak-isak membuat Leeteuk menatapnya kebingungan.

"Astaga kau kenapa, Hyuk? Kau sakit? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi?"

Eunhyuk mengusap air matanya, menatap Leeteuk dengan sedih.

"Donghae membohongiku, Hyung. Semua yang dia lakukan semuanya palsu. Dia... dia adalah orang yang membunuh Appa"

Tangis Eunhyuk makin keras, membuat tubuhnya limbung sehingga Leeteuk harus memeluknya.

Leeteuk kaget bukan main mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk yang terbata- bata itu. Eunhyuk sudah tahu? Apa Donghae sendiri yang memberitahunya?

Dengan sabar Leeteuk menunggu hingga Eunhyuk sedikit tenang. Setelah isakannya mereda dan Eunhyuk mulai tenang, Leeteuk membawa Eunhyuk ke kamar yang biasa ditempatinya dulu.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Tenangkan pikiranmu, aku akan membuatkan minuman hangat untukmu"

Leeteuk melangkah pergi keluar kamar. Ia harus menghubungi Donghae, mencari tahu apa yang terjadi hingga Eunhyuk datang padanya dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti itu.

..

..

Donghae membawa mobilnya tanpa arah dan tujuan. Ia mencari Eunhyuk sejak malam dan tidak bisa menemukannya. Membuatnya hampir gila.

Dan saat Donghae memutuskan untuk pulang, tiba- tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Eunhyuk belum mengetahui jika ia dan Leeteuk saling mengenal, kemungkinan besar Eunhyuk pulang ke panti itu. Donghae buru- buru memutar balik arah mobilnya menuju panti saat ponselnya tiba- tiba berdering.

"Eunhyuk ada di sini"

Suara Leeteuk terdengar di seberang sana. Donghae memejamkan matanya sejenak, merasakan kelegaan luar biasa mendengar informasi yang diterimanya. Tadi ia sudah cemas luar biasa. Otaknya dipenuhi dengan pemikiran-pemikiran negatif, takut kalau Eunhyuk nekad dan melakukan sesuatu di luar akal sehatnya. Dan mengetahui kalau Eunhyuk sudah aman bersama Leeteuk sungguh melegakannya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia datang dan tiba- tiba menangis. Sekarang ia sedang tidur. Apa Eunhyuk sudah tahu semuanya?"

"Ya, Eunhyuk sudah tahu semuanya dan dia salah paham, mengira aku menipunya karena dia mengetahui semuanya bukan dariku. Aku segera kesana menjemputnya"

"Lebih baik jangan dulu. Dia masih sangat kalut dan emosional, aku takut kalau kau datang sekarang, itu akan mendorongnya untuk kabur lagi. Lebih baik kita biarkan dia tenang dulu. Setelah dia tenang aku akan mencoba mengajaknya bicara"

Donghae ingin sekali menolak saran Leeteuk. Ia sudah tidak tahan untuk menemui Eunhyuk dan menjelaskan semuanya. Kalau perlu ia akan memaksa Eunhyuk agar mau menerima penjelasannya. Donghae tidak apa-apa jika Eunhyuk membencinya. Ia tidak apa- apa kalau Eunhyuk tidak mau memaafkannya. Tapi Donghae tidak mau kalau Eunhyuk tidak percaya ketulusan cintanya. Untuk yang satu itu, Donghae harus menjelaskannya dan membuat Eunhyuk percaya padanya.

Tapi logikanya tahu bahwa saran Leeteuk ada benarnya juga. Eunhyuk tidak akan mau menerima penjelasannya kalau dia sedang kalut dan emosi. Percuma saja, Donghae menjelaskan dengan cara apapun, Eunhyuk tidak akan mau mendengarnya. Ia harus menunggu Eunhyuk tenang, sehingga mereka bisa berdiskusi dan tidak saling melemparkan kemarahan dan perdebatan satu sama lain.

Donghae berharap ia masih punya kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk menjelaskan, kesempatan untuk didengarkan. Dan untuk yang satu itu, ia rela menunggu.

"Baiklah. Tolong kabari aku terus, Hyung"

Donghae menghela napas panjang lalu mencoba menegarkan hatinya. Ia akan menunggu. Selama apa pun itu, asalkan Eunhyuk mau mendengarkan penjelasannya dan mempercayainya. Dan ia berharap semoga penantiannya ini berujung bahagia.

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

Eunhyuk duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menghitung- hitung. Tabungannya lebih daripada cukup untuk memulai hidup baru. Selama ini ia selalu menabung, sejak kuliah dan bekerja sambilan ia selalu menyimpan uangnya dengan hati-hati sedikit demi sedikit. Beruntung ia bisa mendapatkan beasiswa untuk sekolahnya, dan beberapa keberuntungan lainnya, sehingga pada akhirnya ia bisa menabung sampai mencapai jumlah uang yang cukup.

Tapi, apa ia benar- benar yakin?

Eunhyuk menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Sudah mantapkah ia melangkah menjauh dan tidak menoleh lagi? Meninggalkan Donghae dan cintanya? Meninggalkan semuanya?

Kenangan itu masih terpatri jelas di benaknya, silih berganti muncul meskipun Eunhyuk berusaha mengusirnya. Kenangan tentang Donghae. Senyumannya, sorot matanya yang sendu, kata-kata cintanya... semua tentang Lee Donghae yang dicintainya. Bisakah ia hidup setelah membuang semua itu? Mampukah ia?

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Donghae adalah pembunuh ayahnya. Lelaki itu adalah orang yang pernah membuat Eunhyuk berjanji tidak akan pernah memaafkannya...

Eunhyuk memijat pelipisnya saat tiba- tiba rasa pusing menghantam kepalanya. Ya Tuhan, kenapa cinta bisa jadi serumit ini? Kenapa ia tidak bisa seperti orang-orang biasa, yang berpacaran, menikah lalu hidup bahagia?

"Hyuk, kau sudah bangun?"

Eunhyuk sudah bangun sejak tadi. Ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena tidurnya dipenuhi mimpi buruk.

"Sudah sejak tadi"

"Bagus kalau begitu, di depan ada tamu untukmu"

Eunhyuk langsung menegang. Donghae? Dasar bodoh! Donghae pasti tahu kalau ia kabur kesini, memangnya ia mau kemana lagi? Ia tidak punya tempat mengadu selain Leeteuk.

Tapi ia tidak siap bertemu Donghae. Atau tidak akan pernah siap. Lagipula ia sudah menyiapkan hati untuk meninggalkan Donghae dan tidak berniat untuk bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Donghae? Aku tidak mau menemuinya!"

Leeteuk menggeleng, tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk.

"Bukan, dia wanita"

..

..

Begitu melihatnya Eunhyuk langsung tahu siapa wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Wanita yang tetap cantik meskipun usianya sudah separuh baya. Bentuk bibirnya yang seksi berpadu dengan hidung mancung khasnya, dan mata lebar seperti kijang yang luar biasa cantik.

Wanita ini adalah ibu Donghae.

Apa yang dilakukan ibu Donghae di sini? Apa Donghae mengirim ibunya untuk membujuknya? Jangan harap akan berhasil!

"Duduklah. Kau pasti masih mengingatku 'kan?"

Tentu saja Eunhyuk masih ingat, wajah Ibu Donghae tidak banyak berubah walaupun sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu semenjak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Donghae tidak tahu kalau aku datang kesini. Krystal yang meneleponku dan aku langsung mengambil penerbangan pertama dari Jepang untuk menemuimu"

Iya, Krystal! Bahkan ia tidak menyadari kemiripan yang sangat kental antara Krystal dan wanita di hadapannya ini. Bahkan senyum mereka sama persis. Senyum yang mengingatkannya akan sebuah kenangan jauh di masa lalunya. Kenangan menyedihkan itu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu..

"Anda waktu itu datang ke pemakaman"

"Ya. Aku datang ke pemakaman, bersama suamiku. Kau mungkin membenci Donghae karena dia tidak datang dan baru datang setelah beberapa lama. Aku minta maaf untuknya, Donghae waktu itu terluka parah dan harus menjalani operasi"

Saat itu mereka datang setelah pemakaman, menawarkan pada Eunhyuk dan ibunya, apa yang mereka sebut sebagai uang permintaan maaf. Waktu itu ibunya menolaknya mentah-mentah dan melemparkan uang itu hingga Ayah dan Ibu Donghae pulang dengan menanggung rasa malu.

Lalu, apa tadi? Donghae menjalani operasi? Apa dia juga terluka parah? Itu informasi baru yang tidak pernah ia tahu sebelumnya.

"Kenangan kita di masa lalu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun rasanya masih sangat menyesakkan kalau diingat. Semua yang terjadi sebenarnya berawal dari kesalahan kami. Semua salahku dan ayah Donghae yang membesarkannya tanpa kasih sayang. Kami berdua terlalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnis masing-masing, hingga kami melupakan bahwa kami memiliki anak yang membutuhkan perhatian...kami berusaha menggantikan perhatian dan kasih sayang itu dengan uang. Merasa bahwa itu semua sudah cukup. Tapi Donghae justru tumbuh menjadi seorang pemberontak dan selalu membuat masalah, yang pada akhirnya kami tahu, itu semua hanya untuk memancing perhatian kami..."

Eunhyuk bisa membayangkan itu semua. Anak-anak keluarga kaya yang tidak pernah menerima kasih sayang orang tuanya, melarikan diri pada kenakalan-kenakalan yang merusak. Ia tumbuh di keluarga miskin harta, tetapi penuh kasih sayang. Dan Eunhyuk mensyukurinya. Tanpa sadar ia merasa kasihan pada Donghae. Tumbuh dikelilingi harta tapi harus berbuat onar untuk mencari perhatian orang tuanya.

"Puncaknya malam itu, ketika polisi datang dan mengabari bahwa Donghae mengalami kecelakaan, kondisinya kritis dan kami hampir kehilangannya. Dan polisi juga mengatakan jika kecelakaan itu menelan korban, ayahmu. Kami semua menanggung rasa bersalah itu, tapi Donghae yang paling berat menanggungnya..."

Eunhyuk mendengarkan setiap kata yang di ucapkan ibu Donghae, walaupun luka di hatinya kembali terasa perih saat mengingat kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa ayahnya.

"Saat kau mengusirnya, mengatakan membencinya, mengatakan bahwa dia manusia yang tidak ada harganya. Kau sudah mengetuk nuraninya yang paling dalam. Sejak itu Donghae berubah, dia menjadi pribadi yang bertanggung jawab, dia menjadi seseorang yang hidup dengan satu tujuan. Meskipun dia menjalani semuanya dengan penuh kepedihan"

Sepasang mata sendu yang sangat mirip dengan mata Donghae itu mengerjap, menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah.

"Donghae telah menghukum dirinya sendiri setelah kejadian itu, dia telah menerima hukumannya"

Eunhyuk memalingkan mukanya, tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas. Apa semua yang dikatakan wanita di hadapnnya ini benar? Benarkah kejadian kecelakaan itu telah menggugah rasa bersalah Donghae?

"Aku pikir sebenarnya yang diinginkan Donghae adalah menjadi pahlawan untukmu... menebus semua kesalahannya. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun padamu. Tapi kau harus yakin, bahwa semua yang dilakukan Donghae padamu itu karena dia mencintaimu"

Ibu Donghae menyusut air matanya, kemudian beranjak berdiri.

"Aku harap kau bisa memaafkan Donghae dan memberinya kesempatan"

Eunhyuk mengernyit, mencoba bersuara meskipun tertahan, "Aku... aku akan memikirkannya"

"Terima kasih, Eunhyuk. Kau tahu, aku sangat senang kau menjadi menantuku"

Wanita paruh baya itu merengkuh Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendiri dengan segala fikiran yang berkecamuk di benaknya.

..

..

"Kau harus makan, Hyuk"

Eunhyuk melirik semangkuk Jajangmyun yang masih hangat itu dengan malas. Makanan itu enak dan kalau dia tidak sedang pusing, aromanya yang wangi pasti bisa membuat air liurnya menetes . Hanya aja saat ini ia sedang merasa tidak nafsu makan. Tapi melihat Leeteuk yang menatapnya penuh harap, ia jadi tidak tega.

Dan hanya demi menyenangkan Leeteuk yang sudah repot menyiapkan makanan untuknya, Eunhyuk akhirnya mengambil mangkuk itu dan menyuap makanannya. Perutnya yang sudah seharian tidak diisi menyambutnya dengan rasa mual yang luar biasa. Tapi ia menahannya. Eunhyuk tetap menyantap makanan itu beberapa sendok hingga akhirnya ia menyerah.

"Kau baik- baik saja, Hyuk?"

"Maaf, Hyung. Tapi aku benar- benar tidak nafsu makan"

Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengangguk penuh pengertian kemudian menatap Eunhyuk lekat dan menarik kesimpulan. Jika di lihat dari keputusan Eunhyuk melarikan diri ke panti ini, sepertinya Eunhyuk tidak tahu bahwa ia dan Donghae saling mengenal. Bahwa semuanya sudah diatur oleh Donghae.

Leeteuk sebenarnya sudah menimbang-nimbang untuk berterus terang, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sekarang ini permasalahan antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk aja sudah rumit, ia tidak mau menambahkan permasalahan baru di antara mereka. Lagipula mengenai hal ini, mungkin nanti Donghae sendiri yang akan menjelaskannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Wanita yang datang tadi itu ibunya Donghae?"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Ekspresinya tetap datar hingga Leeteuk merasa penasaran apa yang ada dibenaknya.

"Apa dia berhasil mengubah pandanganmu?"

Eunhyuk merenung. Apa Ibu Donghae berhasil merubah pandangannya? Mungkin. Wanita itu memberitahukan hal baru, bahwa Donghae hidup dengan rasa bersalah. Wanita itu juga berusaha meyakinkan bahwa Donghae benar-benar mencintainya.

Tapi benarkah semua itu?

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Eunhyuk menyadari masih ada perasaan hangat dihatinya saat mengingat Donghae. Tapi ada juga kebencian yang muncul ketika mengingat bahwa laki-laki itulah yang telah menyebabkan kematian ayahnya. Hal itu membuat Eunhyuk bingung dan tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hyung"

..

..

Tengah malam Eunhyuk terbangun dengan rasa mual yang amat sangat. Dia berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Perutnya sakit dan kepalanya terasa berdenyut.

Dengan napas terengah ia mencuci mukanya dan melangkah gontai ke kamar, lalu berbaring di ranjang. Ia memang sudah merasakan pusing dan mual seperti ini sudah hampir satu minggu. Kadang di pagi hari, tapi tidak jarang ia juga sering merasakannya di malam hari seperti sekarang ini. Eunhyuk berdecak, ia jadi seperti orang hamil saja.

Tapi tunggu!

Hamil?!

Astaga! Eunhyuk mengusap perutnya dengan gugup. Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar hamil? Mengandung anak Donghae? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kalau ia memang benar- benar ingin kabur dan pergi menjauh, ia harus mengubah semua rencananya. Kehamilan ini merupakan pertimbangan yang sangat penting. Eunhyuk akan susah mencari pekerjaan kalau perutnya membesar. Dan siapa yang akan menjaganya ketika kandungannya sudah besar?

Matanya nyalang menatap ke arah langit-langit kamar. Dia harus pergi ke dokter besok pagi untuk memastikannya. Baru setelah itu ia akan memikirkan langkah selanjutnya.

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

"Eomma menemui, Eunhyuk?"

"Maaf kalau Eomma tidak mengatakan sebelumnya padamu"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Donghae berbisik lirih setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada ibunya. Membayangkan Eunhyuk membuat jantungnya berdenyut nyeri. Donghae merindukan Eunhyuk. Sangat merindukannya. Setiap malam dia terbangun, berusaha mencari tubuh hangat Eunhyuk untuk ia peluk, tapi Eunhyuk tidak ada di sampingnya. Donghae merasakan kekosongan di dalam jiwanya, membuatnya terus terjaga sepanjang malam.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik. Nanti kalau sudah waktunya, aku akan menjemputnya"

"Semoga kau bisa melunakkan hatinya"

Wanita itu berdoa setulus hatinya. Demi Donghae. Anaknya itu sudah hidup dengan menanggung perasaan bersalah yang semakin lama semakin berat. Dia, sebagai seorang ibu, tidak akan sanggup kalau harus melihat beban itu ditambahi lagi dengan beban patah hati.

..

..

"Hyung, aku.. sepertinya aku hamil"

Leeteuk tampak terperanjat lalu melihat hasil tes pemeriksaan yang Eunhyuk tunjukan.

"Selamat, Hyuk"

Eunhyuk meringis mendengar ucapan selamat dari Leeteuk. Bukannya ia tidak bahagia, hanya saja ia marasa bingung.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Hyung?"

"Kenapa kau bingung? Bayi itu mungkin suatu pertanda bahwa kau harus mempertimbangkan kembali hubunganmu dengan Donghae. Kalian akan mempunyai seorang anak, bukankah itu bisa menjadi pertimbangan penting?"

"Tapi aku berencana untuk pergi dan memulai hidup baru..."

"Pergi?! Apa maksudmu? Pikirkan dulu baik-baik sebelum memutuskan seperti itu"

"Entahlah, Hyung. Donghae telah memulai semua dengan kebohongan. Bagaimana mungkin aku melanjutkan pernikahan yang didasari dengan kebohongan?"

Leeteuk menghela napas panjang, "Entah itu didasari kebohongan atau tidak. Saat ini ada seorang anak yang akan hadir di antara kalian yang harus kau pikirkan. Dan aku yakin, kalau kau mau memberi Donghae kesempatan, kalian bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan ini"

Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk mengelus perutnya, merasa bingung. Apa dia harus memberi Donghae kesempatan lagi untuk menjelaskan? Sedangkan hatinya saat ini dipenuhi rasa benci pada laki- laki itu. Tapi anak ini...

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan..._

..

..

Eunhyuk bangun dari tidur siangnya dan mencari Leeteuk untuk meminta obat sakit kepala karena begitu bangun tadi ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Dengan langkah pelan dan berpegangan pada dindinh Eunhyuk melangkah menuju kamar Leeteuk.

Begitu sampai di depan kamar Leeteuk, suara Leeteuk yang sepertinya sedang berbicara di telepon membuat Eunhyuk mengurungkan niatnya mengetuk pintu.

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk ingin melangkah pergi dan akan kembali nanti kalau Leeteuk sudah selesai. Tapi suara percakapan Leeteuk dengan orang di seberang telepon sana menahan langkahnya, membuatnya tertegun.

"Eunhyuk hamil, Donghae"

Apa?! Leeteuk berbicara dengan Donghae?

Apa- apaan?

Jadi selama ini Leeteuk mengenal Donghae?

Eunhyuk terus mendengarkan setiap pembicaraan Leeteuk dengan Donghae. Jantungnya serasa diremas dengan kuat, bahkan ternyata satu- satunya orang yang ia percaya selama ini adalah kaki tangan Donghae.

Lalu, apa semua yang ada di hidupnya adalah hasil campur tangan Donghae juga?

Eunhyuk berdecih, Donghae bertindak seolah-olah Tuhan yang mengatur kehidupannya. Mengarahkannya harus bagaimana dan ke mana sesuai dengan skenarionya. Sebuah kebohongan lagi, entah berapa kebohongan lagi yang dilakukan Donghae padanya.

 _Well,_ kali ini Donghae tidak akan mendapatkan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Eunhyuk akan menunjukkan bahwa ia bukan boneka yang bisa diarahkan sesuai kehendaknya, sesuai skenario dan keinginan laki laki itu.

Dengan cepat Eunhyuk berbalik menuju kamarnya lalu mengemas semua pakaiannya, mengabaikan kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut. Dia akan meninggalkan semuanya. Donghae tidak akan pernah bisa menemukannya apalagi mencoba mengatur kehidupannya lagi.

..

..

Kabar itu membuat jantung Donghae berdenyut kencang. Eunhyuk hamil! Eunhyuk mengandung anaknya. Mereka akan punya bayi bersama. Tadi Donghae langsung tancap gas dengan kecepatan penuh menuju ke tempat Eunhyuk berada. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dan memastikan Eunhyuk dan calon anaknya baik-baik saja.

Apapun yang akan terjadi, Donghae akan mempertahankan pernikahan ini. Bayi itu semakin memperkuat alasannya untuk berjuang mendapatkan Eunhyuk kembali. Semoga Eunhyuk setidaknya mau memberinya kesempatan.

Donghae memakirkan mobilnya sembarangan di depan panti. Beberapa mahasiswa yang lalu lalang di jalan menoleh ke arahnya, beberapa yang lain bahkan sampai tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya. Panti itu memang dekat dengan sebuah Unniversitas, sehingga banyak mahasiswa yang lewat dengan berbagai urusannya. Donghae memang layak untuk dilihat dua kali. Ketampanannya sangat mencolok, sehingga menarik perhatian orang. Hari ini dia mengenakan celana jeans santai dan kemeja hitam yang membungkus dengan indah badannya. Dadanya yang bidang tercetak dengan jelas, rambutnya yang agak basah karena buru-buru sehabis mandi, disisir begitu saja menggunakan jarinya membuatnya terlihat tampan sekaligus sexy.

Tapi dibalik itu semua, Donghae menyimpan perasaan gugup yang teramat sangat. Langkahnya ragu sekaligus bersemangat. Seluruh kata-kata terjalin campur aduk di benaknya. Dia harus bisa meyakinkan Eunhyuk untuk kembali kepadanya.

Saat Donghae sampai di depan pintu, pintu itu langsung terbuka dari dalam, menampakkan wajah Leeteuk yang kelihatan cemas dan pucat pasi.

"Eunhyuk pergi! Aku sudah mencarinya tapi dia tidak ada di mana-mana, aku tidak tahu kapan dia pergi. Tapi dia meninggalkan surat ini..."

Donghae merasa dadanya di hantam gada dengan sangat keras, ia menerima surat itu dengan tangan bergetar lalu membacanya. Wajahnya memucat membaca pesan singkat yang ditulis di atas kertas sederhana tersebut.

 _̴ Kau tidak akan bisa mengatur-atur kehidupanku lagi, Donghae! Aku akan pergi jauh dan kau tak akan bisa menemukanku lagi ̴_

..

..

Sungmin tengah menemani bayinya saat bel rumahnya terdengar. Dan mendapati Eunhyuk tengah berdiri mematung di depan pintu rumahnya dengan sebuah koper kecil di tangannya.

"Eunhyuk? Kenapa kau tidak mengabari kalau kau mau datang? Aku bisa memasakkan makanan istimewa untukmu..."

"Sungmin"

Ekspresi wajah Eunhyuk yang begitu serius membuat senyum Sungmin memudar dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan bingung.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan memberitahu Donghae kalau aku ada di sini"

"Ada apa, Hyuk? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau harus berjanji dulu"

Melihat keseriusan dalam ekspresi wajah Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin mau tidak mau menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat,

"Baiklah, aku berjanji. Ayo masuk dulu, aku akan membuatkan minuman untukmu"

Eunhyuk mengikuti Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah. Sungmin membuatkan teh untuknya dan mengajaknya duduk di ruang tamu. Sepertinya bayinya sedang tidur karena suasana rumah sangat sepi.

"Kyuhyun sedang keluar kota. Tugas kantor, dia baru pulang seminggu lagi. Jadi aku hanya berdua di sini dengan Sandeul"

Eunhyuk menerima cangkir berisi teh yang diberikan Sungmin dan menyesapnya, merasakan keharuman mint dan melati yang menyegarkan.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Donghae?"

"Hampir seperti itu, tapi bukan juga... ceritanya panjang.."

"Aku punya banyak waktu. Ayo, ceritakan padaku"

Dan Eunhyuk pun menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Menjelaskan perasaannya pada Donghae, sakit hatinya karena Donghae membohonginya dan keputusannya untuk menjauh dari lelaki itu.

Sungmin hanya termenung mendengarkan. Tidak menyangka kisah cinta sahabatnya ternyata begitu rumit.

"Donghae adalah manusia paling arogan yang pernah kukenal. Dia mengatur seluruh kehidupanku, berusaha membentukku menjadi apa yang dia mau. Dan lagi, dia memulai semuanya dari kebohongan. Dia pasti sudah gila!"

"Ya, dia memang sudah gila. Gila karena terlalu mencintaimu."

"Cintanya hanyalah kebohongan"

Eunhyuk menyela, ia ingin mendapatkan dukungan dari Sungmin tapi sahabatnya itu malah terlihat bersimpati dan membela Donghae.

"Tidak mungkin orang yang tidak mencintaimu melakukan segala cara untuk memilikimu. Coba kau pikir? Untuk apa dia menikahimu? Aku tahu pasti sebelumnya Donghae tidak pernah membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Dia selalu terlihat... sedih. Ternyata karena ini, karena dia menanggung rasa bersalah yang begitu dalam padamu. Donghae bukan ingin mengatur hidupmu, Hyuk. Dia hanya ingin menjaga dan memberikan yang terbaik untukmu"

"Tidak! Dia hanya ingin memuaskan egonya, menyembuhkan rasa bersalahnya dan membuatku berhutang padanya agar semua kesalahannya impas!"

"Untuk apa dia melakukan itu? Tidak ada untungnya untuk Donghae. Jika orang lain yang ada dalam posisi Donghae, dia akan meninggalkanmu dengan setumpuk uang, meminta maaf dan pergi. Kalaupun kau tidak mau menerimanya, setidaknya dia sudah mencoba. Donghae bisa melenggang pergi kapan saja tanpa beban dan tanpa kerugian apapun. Tapi dia lebih memilih mengikatkan rantai berat berisi rasa bersalah di kakinya. Menjagamu agar hidupmu mudah dan bahagia. Dan kemudian menikahimu serta menjadi suami yang luar biasa baik untukmu"

"Kenapa kau membelanya?"

"Demi Tuhan, Hyukee! Aku bukan membelanya, aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan. Oke, Donghae memang bersalah di masa lalu, dia memang menyebabkan kematian ayahmu. Itu sudah terjadi, waktu tidak akan bisa diputar kembali. Dan dia sudah berusaha menebus kesalahannya. Buka hatimu, Hyuk. Pikirkan baik- baik, Semua yang dilakukan Donghae untukmu, kebohongannya, semua rencananya untuk mencampuri kehidupanmu, apa ada yang merugikanmu? Dia selalu memastikan kebahagiaanmu di atas segalanya. Dia mencintaimu, Eunhyuk dan aku yakin kau juga mencintainya"

"Aku tidak percaya! Dia telah membohongiku. Kalau dia mencintaiku, dia tidak akan membohongiku sampai seperti ini!"

Sungmin mengehela nafas berat, entah kenapa ia jadi geram sendiri melihat Eunhyuk yang tetap teguh pada pemikirannya. Tapi tidak tega juga melihat sahabatnya itu memasang wajah seperti mau menangis.

"Aku berencana pergi ke luar kota. Tapi kondisi kesehatanku tidak memungkinkan, aku muntah-muntah sepanjang jalan kemari tadi. Mungkin aku akan merepotkanmu, bolehkah aku menginap di sini untuk beberapa lama? Kalau kondisi kesehatanku sudah memungkinkan, aku akan pergi"

"Kau boleh tinggal selama kau mau. Kami punya dua kamar kosong di sini. Kyuhyun juga pasti tidak masalah kalau kau tinggal disini. Dia sering keluar kota, jadi akan ada yang menemani aku dan Sandeul disini"

"Aku tidak akan tinggal lama di sini, aku harus segera pergi sebelum Donghae menemukanku"

"Kau masih bertekad untuk pergi?"

Eunhyuk memijat kepalanya yang tiba- tiba terasa berputar.

"Entahlah...aku bingung, kepalaku juga pusing sekali"

"Kau sedang hamil muda, kondisimu harus dijaga baik- baik demi dirimu dan calon anakmu. Dulu aku selalu mual dan muntah di awal-awal kehamilanku. Kau istirahat saja dulu, nanti baru kau bisa memikirkan apa yang harus kau lakukan kedepannya nanti"

..

..

Donghae sudah mencari Eunhyuk kemana-mana tanpa tujuan dan sekarang dia bingung harus kemana lagi. Rasanya Donghae hampir gila karena tidak tahu Eunhyuk ada dimana, sedang apa, dan bagaimana kondisinya.

Demi Tuhan! Eunhyuk sedang hamil. Sedang mengandung anaknya dan sekarang dia ada di luar sana entah dimana. Tanpa pengawasan dan perlindungan, membuatnya di liputi kecemasan setiap saat. Takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Eunhyuk dan anaknya.

Sebegitu bencikah Eunhyuk padanya? Kenapa Eunhyuk tidak mau mengerti? Donghae tahu ia bersalah dan penuh dosa. Dia memang tak termaafkan. Tapi apa dia tidak berhak mencintai? Tidak bolehkah dia mencintai Eunhyuk? Kenapa mencintai terasa sesakit ini?

 _Sayang, kau dimana... kembalilah..._

..

..

"Aku sudah melihat Donghae, kondisinya buruk. Dia sudah tidak datang ke kantor lagi sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Yang dia lakukan setiap hari hanya berputar-putar tanpa tujuan mencari Eunhyuk"

Krystal baru saja pulang dari rumah Donghae. Menengok keadaan kakaknya yang tampak sangat mengenaskan. Donghae tidak bercukur dan mengurus diri, dia hanya diam di kamar seperti orang gila. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kita harus menemukan Eunhyuk secepatnya, kalau tidak aku takut dia akan benar-benar jadi gila"

Sang ibu memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Wanita itu juga sangat mencemaskan Donghae. Ia tahu betul seberapa besar cinta Donghae pada Eunhyuk. Anak sulungnya itu pasti akan hancur jika sampai benar- benar kehilangan Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana dengan Sungmin, Eomma dengar mereka cukup dekat"

"Sungmin adalah adalah orang pertama yang Donghae datangi, tapi Sungmin bilang Eunhyuk tidak datang kesana"

Kedua wanita itu bertatapan. Bingung. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong Donghae. Bagaimana bisa menolong jika keberadaan Eunhyuk saja mereka tidak tahu, padahal pertolongan pertama yang dibutuhkan Donghae hanyalah keberadaan Eunhyuk.

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

Pagi itu seperti biasanya Eunhyuk membantu Sungmin memandikan Sandeul. Sudah satu minggu Eunhyuk tinggal di rumah Sungmin. Sahabatnya itu melarangnya pergi dulu dengan alasan usia kehamilannya masih terlalu rentan jika harus bepergian jauh. Dan Eunhyuk mau tidak mau menerima tawarannya itu. Mengingat kondisinya memang tidak memungkinkan untuk bepergian. Ia selalu merasa mual dan ingin muntah setiap saat. Kepalanya kadang terasa pusing hingga berdentam-dentam. Dan kondisinya itu bahkan belum membaik selama seminggu tinggal bersama Sungmin.

Sandeul sudah dimandikan dan Sungmin sedang memberinya susu. Sementara Eunhyuk merapikan kembali perlengkapan mandi bayi. Namun saat ia membungkuk untuk meletakkan handuk ke keranjang cucian, tiba-tiba ada rasa sakit yang menjalar di perut bagian bawahnya. Nyeri luar biasa yang membuatnya mengerang sambil berpegangan ke rak handuk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Hyuk?"

"Sakit sekali"

Eunhyuk memegang perutnya yang serasa di remas-remas. Nyerinya luar biasa.

Sungmin meletakkan Sandeul yang sudah tertidur dan kenyang ke dalam box bayi lalu melangkah mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Istirahatlah, mungkin kau terlalu tegang dan kelelahan. Berbaringlah dulu...Astaga! Hyuk, kau berdarah!"

Eunhyuk menunduk dan menatap ke bawah. Ke arah kakinya. Dia memakai celana pendek selutut. Dan dari lututnya, tampak cairan merah yang merembes dari celananya, mengalir turun melewati betisnya, sampai ke kaki.

"Aku akan menelepon Donghae!"

"Jangan!"

"Harus, Hyukee! Dia ayah dari bayi di perutmu. Rumahnya dekat dari sini, dia bisa sampai dalam beberapa menit. Lebih cepat daripada kalau kita memanggil taksi atau ambulans"

Sungmin sangat cemas melihat Eunhyuk yang kini sudah duduk di kursi dan memegang perut bawahnya dengan kesakitan. Lalu menelepon Donghae.

..

Donghae datang dengan sangat cepat, sepertinya ia mengebut kemari. Saat Sungmin membuka pintu, atasannya itu berdiri dengan keadaan sangat berantakan. Nafasnya memburu dengan wajahnya pucat pasi. sepertinya Donghae cemas luar biasa.

"Di mana Eunhyuk?"

"Di dalam, _Sajangnim._ Maaf, waktu itu saya membohongi anda..."

"Tidak apa-apa... terima kasih sudah meneleponku"

Donghae berlari masuk ke dalam rumah Sungmin sebelum dipersilahkan. Lalu menemukan Eunhyuk yang terduduk di kursi. Darah segar mengalir di kakinya dan Eunhyuk tidak berani berdiri sama sekali, takut akan mengalami pendarahan yang lebih parah. Wajah Eunhyuk semakin pucat saat melihat Donghae masuk dan berdiri dengan wajah cemas di sebelahnya.

"Bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit"

Dengan cepat Donghae menggendong Eunhyuk di lengannya.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah saat Donghae membawanya, yang bisa ia lakukan adalah melingkarkan lengannya di leher Donghae. Perutnya sakit sekali, tapi berada digendongan Donghae membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Terima kasih, Sungmin"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Semoga Eunhyuk dan bayinya tidak apa- apa"

Eunhyuk mengerang ketika rasa nyeri itu menyerangnya lagi. Membuat Donghae menunduk menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Kumohon bertahanlah, sebentar lagi kita sampai"

Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk erat-erat. Demi Tuhan, ia takut setengah mati jika terjadi sesuatu pada Eunhyuk dan bayinya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku bisa mati kalau kau kenapa-kenapa"

Eunhyuk masih mendengar kalimat terakhir itu dan hatinya tiba- tiba di penuhi perasaan hangat. Tapi setelah itu ia tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa telah merenggut kesadarannya. Mambuat Eunhyuk pingsan.

..

..

Eunhyuk terbangun setelah beberapa jam tidak sadarkan diri. Bau obat dan rumah sakit menusuk indra penciumannya, membuatnya mual dan pusing.

Eunhyuk menoleh saat merasakan tangannya berada dalam genggaman seseorang dan bertatapan langsung dengan Donghae yang duduk di tepi ranjang, tengah menatapnya cemas.

Donghae sangat berantakan. Itu yang dipikirkan Eunhyuk pertama kali ketika melihat bulu- bulu halus yang tumbuh disekitar bawah dagu dan atas bibirnya. Kantung mata berwarna hitam yang terlihat mengerikan dan rambut yang acak- acakan. Dan sepasang mata yang biasa menatapnya dengan sendu itu kini tampak ketakutan.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu"

Refleks Eunhyuk memegang perutnya lalu menatap Donghae dengan takut.

"Bayiku?"

"Dia kuat dan bertahan"

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafas lega mengetahui kondisi bayinya baik- baik saja. Tapi kemudian, wajahnya memerah menyadari tatapan lembut Donghae pada perutnya. Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau menatap Donghae.

"Aku tahu waktunya tidak tepat membahas ini semua. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya padamu"

Hening dan Donghae menunggu jawaban Eunhyuk, tapi Eunhyuk tetap diam dan masih tidak mau melihat kearahnya membuat Donghae menarik napas panjang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuk dan cintaku bukan kebohongan. Aku mungkin mengatur kehidupanmu, tapi itu semua aku lakukan untuk menjagamu. Karena aku mencintaimu, bukan semata untuk penebusan dosa. Dan aku menikahimu karena aku mencintamu. Semua yang kulakukan, semua kebohongan itu… karena aku sangat mencintaimu"

Eunhyuk tetap diam. Memejamkan matanya. Merasakan air mata menetes di sudut matanya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa memaafkanku. Dosaku memang tidak termaafkan. Dan aku sudah menerimanya. Mungkin memang aku yang berharap terlalu muluk kau bisa tetap mencintaiku dan melanjutkan pernikahan ini"

Genggamannya pada tangan Eunhyuk mengerat, Donghae tersenyum di sela- sela rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya.

"Maafkan aku karena memaksakan sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku padamu lagi. Dan jika memang kau tetap ingin berpisah denganku, segera setelah anak kita lahir... aku akan menceraikanmu"

Eunhyuk tertegun dalam diamnya. Ia menatap Donghae yang sedang menunduk tidak menatapnya, matanya menerawang oleh pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku waktu itu? Aku datang dengan segala kesombongan dan keangkuhanku... merasa berkuasa dan punya segalanya, merasa bisa membeli permintaan maaf dari seseorang dengan uang. Tapi aku salah, kau membuatku sadar. Kau benar, Hyuk... aku adalah manusia hina yang tidak punya harga diri, yang berlindung di balik kekuasaan ayahku"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan sorot mata penuh kesakitan.

"Tapi aku berusaha, Hyuk. Aku berusaha supaya aku bisa berdiri di depanmu dengan harga diri. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga. Aku mendirikan perusahaanku itu sebagai pembuktianku padamu. Perusahaan itu sama sekali tidak menerima campur tangan ayahku, aku memulai semuanya dari nol...Dan seperti yang kau katakan, aku memang membohongimu. Aku mengawasimu sejak awal, tapi kau jangan salah paham. Aku sama sekali tidak punya maksud buruk. Aku... aku hanya ingin menjagamu, aku tahu kau sebatang kara dan itu karena kesalahanku. Maka dari itu, aku merasa bertanggung jawab untuk itu..."

Donghae tersenyum miris. Matanya terasa panas, penjelasan apapun yang ia paparkan di depan Eunhyuk, mungkin tidak akan bisa menghilangkan kebencian di hati orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Aku mengatur pendidikanmu, semua beasiswa itu.. semua kuusahakan dan panti itu juga bagian dari rencanaku. Ayah Leeteuk Hyung adalah pegawai ayahku. Tapi demi Tuhan, aku melakukannya bukan untuk menguasaimu, aku melakukannya hanya untuk menjagamu. Memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Kurasa jauh di dalam hatiku, aku ingin menjadi pahlawan pada akhirnya semua yang kulakukan justru membuatmu semakin membenciku"

Eunhyuk tercenung mendengar penjelasan Donghae. Ini sama persis dengan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin dan juga yang lainnya. Apa selama ini dia terlalu menutup diri? Sehingga tidak mau melihat apa yang sebenarnya merupakan kenyataan. Apa selama ini ia terlalu diselimuti oleh kebencian dan prasangka buruk pada Donghae? Hingga tidak mau membuka hatinya?

Eunhyuk sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukan Donghae memang demi kebaikannya. Eunhyuk ingat betapa mudah hidupnya. Pendidikannya yang lancar, tempat tinggal yang menaunginya dan sosok Leeteuk yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri yang selama ini menjaga dan membantunya. Semuanya disediakan oleh Donghae untuknya.

"Tujuan awalku adalah supaya kau bisa melanjutkan masa depanmu dengan baik. Setelah itu aku berniat melepasmu pergi dengan diam-diam sehingga kau tidak pernah tahu ada aku di balik semua skenario itu"

Donghae menatap wajah Eunhyuk dengan lembut, tahu kalau Eunhyuk mendengarkannya.

"Aku memberimu pekerjaan di perusahaan itu, karena kau mempunyai hak di sana karena perusahaan itu bisa berdiri karenamu. Karena itu kupikir, tempatmu adalah di sana. Aku pikir kita bisa melanjutkan hubungan kerja dengan baik, sebagai atasan dengan bawahan. Lalu kuharap kau akan menemukan jodoh yang baik, menikah, lalu hidup bahagia selama-lamanya"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau justru menikahiku?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa menipu diriku sendiri. Tanpa sadar aku jatuh cinta padamu. Kau telah menjadi semacam obsesi yang merenggut hatiku. Membuatku selalu merindukanmu. Dan kau tahu, semua wanita- wanita itu... Wanita- wanita seperti Yuri, mereka ada untuk menggantikanmu. Aku memang tak berperasaan"

Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan Yuri, bahwa Donghae menganggap Yuri sebagai dirinya. Eunhyuk yang selalu Donghae sebut- sebut namanya saat bercinta itu memang benar dirinya. Sekarang semuanya jelas.

"Dan kau dekat dengan Nickhun di hadapanku. Aku dibakar cemburu, luar biasa cemburu. Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak akan bisa melepaskanmu untuk orang lain. Aku harus memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri"

"Jadi benar kata Nickhun kalau kau menjebaknya"

"Aku akui, aku memang menyuruh Victoria merayunya, tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah murni kesalahan Nickhun sendiri. Kalau dia benar-benar menjaga hatinya dan mencintaimu, dia tidak akan jatuh ke dalam pelukan Victoria dengan mudah. Aku hanya menunjukkan padamu bagaimana Nickhun sesungguhnya, kau akan menyesal kalau menyerahkan hatimu padanya"

Eunhyuk menyadari bahwa perkataan Donghae ada benarnya juga, kalau saja saat itu ia tidak memergoki Nickhun sedang bercumbu dengan Victoria, entah bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Setidaknya Donghae benar, Nickhun adalah seseorang yang berhati lemah.

"Kau menyelamatkanku"

"Ya, awalnya aku menyelamatkanmu tapi kemudian menjebakmu untuk menjadi milikku. Aku akan mengakui semuanya padamu, supaya tidak ada lagi kebohongan di antara kita. Aku memang menjebakmu. Semua kulakukan agar aku bisa menikahimu dan menjadikanmu milikku"

Dengan lembut Donghae menggenggam jemari Eunhyuk dan menciumnya.

"Bahkan aku tidak bisa menggambarkan seberapa besar rasa bahagia yang aku rasakan saat aku menyematkan cincin ini di jarimu"

Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang, tidak mampu berkata- kata saat Donghae menatapnya dengan sorot mata sendu yang penuh dengan kesakitan, kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berdiri.

"Tapi aku tahu semua penjelasanku tidak ada gunanya lagi. Di atas semua itu, kenyataannya tetaplah ada di antara kita. Bahwa aku adalah pembunuh ayahmu dan bahwa dosaku itu tidak akan pernah termaafkan. Aku bisa mengerti"

Donghae memalingkan muka, berusaha agar Eunhyuk tidak melihat matanya yang memerah.

"Hanya kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku dulu demi bayi kita. Setidaknya sampai dia lahir. Setelah itu aku berjanji tidak akan menahanmu. Aku akan melepaskanmu, aku akan memberikan perceraian yang kau inginkan. Kau juga boleh menjaga bayi kita, mungkin aku akan meminta izin untuk bisa mendapat sedikit waktu supaya aku bisa berperan sebagai ayah dalam hidupnya. Selebihnya aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi"

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi Eunhyuk penuh sayang.

"Istirahatlah sayang, kau harus banyak istirahat dan menenangkan pikiranmu. Dokter bilang pendarahan itu terjadi karena kau tegang dan kelelahan...Aku … aku akan kembali nanti"

Dengan cepat Donghae berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar itu dan Eunhyuk sendirian.

Eunhyuk merasakan wajahnya basah, tapi jelas- jelas ia tidak menangis. Apa ini air mata Donghae? Apa Donghae menangis untuknya?

..

..

Donghae duduk diam dalam gelap. Kamar rawat Eunhyuk temaram oleh cahaya remang-remang dari luar. Sudah jam tiga dini hari tapi ia masih belum bisa tidur. Donghae menatap ke arah Eunhyuk yang tertidur lelap. Seharian ini ia menunggui Eunhyuk di rumah sakit dan sekarang ia tidur di atas sofa besar yang ada di kamar rawat itu.

Entah sadar atau tidak, ia telah menawarkan kesepakatan itu. Kesepakatan untuk melepaskan Eunhyuk setelah bayinya lahir. Dan sekarang Donghae justru mengejek dirinya sendiri, karena tahu bahwa ia tidak akan mungkin melakukannya. Donghae tidak akan mungkin melepaskan Eunhyuk, apalagi melepaskan Eunhyuk bersama bayi mereka.

 _Apa aku harus memaksakan kehendakku lagi?_

Donghae merenung. Pada akhirnya Eunhyuk akan lari karena dia tidak akan bahagia. Ia harus belajar menerima apa yang apa yang Eunhyuk inginkan, meskipun itu menyakitkan untuknya.

Mungkinkah hati Eunhyuk bisa diluluhkannya?

Donghae bertanya- tanya, merasa putus asa. Apa mungkin hati Eunhyuk bisa ia luluhkan dan apa ia cukup berharga untuk dipertimbangkan hingga Eunhyuk mau kembali lagi padanya?

Berbagai fikiran terus berkecamuk di otaknya membuat Donghae lelah. Lelah fisik dan lelah hati, hingga ia jatuh tertidur tanpa sadar.

..

..

"Aku akan pulang ke rumahmu, Seperti yang kau minta"

Eunhyuk bergumam dengan nada datar dan tanpa menatap Donghae sedikitpun. Tatapannya tetap mengarah pada jendela besar disana.

Donghae yang baru bangun tidur dan masih duduk di sofa tempat ia tidur semalam langsung menoleh dan tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya, matanya bahkan terlihat berbinar.

"Tapi hanya demi bayi ini. Seperti katamu, sampai bayi ini lahir. Setelah itu kita akan membicarakan langkah selanjutnya"

Eunhyuk masih tidak mau memaafkannya. Binar kebahagiaan itu seketika surut dari mata Donghae. Tapi tidak apa-apa, setidaknya Eunhyuk mau ikut pulang bersamanya. Dan ia masih punya waktu beberapa bulan untuk mengubah pikiran Eunhyuk.

"Aku berjanji akan menjagamu dan anak kita"

Donghae mengucapkan janji itu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

..

..

..

..

..

TBC

..

..

..

* * *

Maaf klo ada typo yaaaa...

.

.

_DeSTORIA_


	9. Chapter 9

**UNFORGIVEN HERO**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **BOYS LOVE VERSION**

 **FF ini di-remake dari sebuah Novel yang juga berjudul UNFORGIVEN HERO karya Shanty Agatha. Dibuat dalam versi Boys Love dengan sedikit perombakan, pengurangan dan penambahan disana- sini sesuai kebutuhan alur cerita.**

 **Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sesuatu yang berbau Remake dan Boys Love, harap untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca Ff Remake ini demi kebaikan bersama ^.^**

 **No bash, please ^^**

 **Thank You~**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Enjoy~~**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 _"Even if everything is just a lie. But my love for you is real. There is no meaning whether it all for you? I lied to you because I love you, because I love you so much! "_

* * *

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

Tiga hari setelah dirawat di rumah sakit, kondisi Eunhyuk sudah membaik dan dia diperbolehkan pulang. Seperti yang Eunhyuk katakan, ia pulang ke rumah Donghae dan semua sudah disiapkan di sana. Tapi belum membicarakan pengaturan kamar untuk mereka berdua ,jadi Eunhyuk berencana untuk tidur di kamar tamu. Tapi para pelayan menaruh semua pakaiannya di kamar mereka dulu. Ia harus membicarakan mengenai hal ini segera dengan Donghae karena ia tidak mau tidur sekamar dengan pria itu.

"Maaf aku tidak mejengukmu saat di rumah sakit. Aku _phobia_ rumah sakit. Oh iya, _Eomma_ titip salam untukmu, dia harus kembali ke Jepang karena kondisi kesehatan _Abeoji_ menurun. Bagaimana calon keponakanku, dia baik- baik saja?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum saat Krystal membelai perutnya yang masih rata dengan pelan. Mimik wajahnya sangat lucu.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Terima kasih atas bunga dan bonekanya, Krystal"

"Aku bingung mau membelikan apa, tanpa sadar aku sudah menenteng boneka beruang besar ini saat keluar dari toko. Ngomong-ngomong di mana, Donghae?"

"Dia sedang mandi"

"Oh" Krystal tersenyum lembut, "Donghae pasti bahagia setengah mati. Terima kasih, _Oppa"_

Krystal pasti tidak tahu kesepakatan antara Eunhyuk dengan Donghae. Mungkin dia berpikir bahwa Eunhyuk sudah memaafkan Donghae dan mau kembali padanya.

"Kau tahu, dia seperti orang gila saat kau pergi"

Krystal mengingat- ngingat bagaimana berantakannya Donghae saat Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkannya.

"Pulang hanya beberapa jam, lalu pergi berputar-putar mengelilingi seluruh kota mencarimu. Dia putus asa karena tidak bisa menemukanmu dan itu berlangsung setiap hari. Aku takut kalau dia akan jatuh sakit, tapi untunglah sekarang semua sudah baik- baik saja"

Krystal menatap Eunhyuk dengan lembut sambil mengenggam tangannya.

"Terima kasih sudah memaafkan kakakku. Selama ini dia hidup dengan menanggung beban yang sangat berat. Dia menghukum dirinya sendiri dan merasa bahwa dia tidak pantas bahagia. Setidaknya kau telah membuatnya berani merasakan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya sendiri"

Eunhyuk tercekat entah karena apa. Dadanya mendadak terasa sangat sesak mendengar kata- kata Krystal. Ia mencintai Donghae, tapi rasa bencinya seolah mengalahkan rasa cintanya hingga ia tidak bisa memaafkan Donghae.

..

..

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita tidur sekamar?"

Donghae baru selesai mandi. Ia menemui Eunhyuk di ruang santai sambil membawa secangkir teh _mint_ untuk Eunhyuk yang akhir- akhir ini selalu merasa mual.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuhmu atau memaksakan kehendakku. Aku hanya ingin menjagamu. Biasanya orang hamil sering pusing, muntah atau membutuhkan hal-hal lainnya di tengah malam atau dini hari. Aku ingin bisa ada dan membantumu kalau aku berada di dekatmu"

Donghae terlihat sangat tulus. Mungkin kali ini Eunhyuk bisa mempercayainya. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya, Eunhyuk tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Membayangkan tidur bersama Donghae lagi setelah sekian lama membuatnya gemetar. Bahkan hanya melihat tempat tidurnya saja ia sudah gemetar. Karena tempat tidur itu yang sudah tak terhitung berapa kali banyaknya menjadi tempat mereka berdua larut dalam percintaan yang panas.

Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya karena kadang ia memang bangun di tengah malam karena merasa lapar atau kehausan. Dan jika Donghae ada di dekatnya membuat Eunhyuk merasa tenang.

"Baiklah"

..

..

Malam itu, malam pertama mereka tidur bersama setelah sekian lama. Eunhyuk berbaring jauh di sudut tempat tidur. Dan ia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Sementara Donghae yang berbaring di sudut tempat tidur yang lain tidak ada bedanya. Donghae bolak-balik menggerakkan badannya dengan gelisah, membuat ranjang bergerak-gerak.

Ketika akhirnya Eunhyuk berhasil memejamkan matanya dan hampir jatuh tertidur, Donghae yang sedang membalikkan badannya tanpa sengaja menyentuhkan lengannya ke pundak Eunhyuk membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

 _"Upss,_ maaf"

Eunhyuk kesal sekali. Dia gelisah dan tidak bisa tidur dan Donghae dan gerakan bolak- balik badannya itu membuat semuanya semakin buruk.

"Jangan bergerak- gerak terus!"

Niatnya Eunhyuk memang mengomeli Donghae, tapi nada bicaranya yang seperti tengah merajuk itu membuat Donghae terkekeh. Eunhyuk langsung memutar tubuhnya dan memelototi Donghae.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Karena kita berdua lucu"

Donghae tersenyum manis dan tiba-tiba menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam dekapannya dengan gerakan cepat, membuat Eunhyuk tidak sempat menolak atau menghindar. Kepala Eunhyuk ia benamkan di atas dadanya, sementara lengannya melingkari pinggang Eunhyuk dengan posesif.

"Ya! Apa-apaan?!"

Eunhyuk berusaha berontak melepaskan diri, tapi Donghae menahannya dengan kuat.

"Please, Hyukee. Biarkan aku memelukmu. Aku berjanji tidak akan berbuat macam- macam. Mungkin dengan posisi begini kita bisa tidur lebih nyenyak. Aku butuh tidur, Hyuk. Aku kurang tidur beberapa hari ini"

Eunhyuk sedikit merasa bersalah. Donghae kurang tidur beberapa hari ini karena menungguinya di rumah sakit dan harus tidur di sofa yang tidak nyaman.

Akhirnya Eunhyuk terdiam, menikmati gerakan naik turun dada Donghae dan hembusan nafas napas hangat Donghae yang teratur di wajahnya. Menikmati suara debaran jantung Donghae yang bagaikan musik pengantar tidur untuknya.

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

Semua orang yang sedang hamil di dunia ini pasti menginginkan pasangan hidup seperti Donghae. Donghae selalu siap sedia kapanpun Eunhyuk membutuhkannya. Menggenggam lengannya dengan lembut saat berjalan, di pagi hari saat Eunhyuk lari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya, Donghae langsung menyusulnya untuk memijat tengkuknya dengan lembut, lalu membasuh wajahnya dengan handuk dan air hangat untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Lalu pada malam harinya saat Eunhyuk terbangun karena merasakan haus atau lapar. Donghae langsung bangun dari tidurnya menuangkan air untuknya atau mengupaskan apel untuk mengisi perutnya yang kelaparan. Dan setelah itu semua, Donghae akan memeluknya sepanjang malam, mengusap punggungnya yang pegal dengan lembut hingga Eunhyuk tertidur dengan nyaman.

Kehamilannya sudah mencapai usia sembilan bulan. Tanpa terasa mereka menjalani kehidupan perkawinan dengan baik, tanpa ada percikan pertengkaran di dalamnya. Mereka saling menghargai, saling menghormati, dan menjaga satu sama lain.

Meskipun ada yang berbeda. Donghae tampak formal dan menjauh. Donghae benar- benar memposisikan dirinya sebagai penjaga dan perawat untuk Eunhyuk, tidak lebih dari itu. Pelukannya di malam haripun tidak mengandung unsur sensual, hanya dilakukan untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman. Tidak ada sentuhan penuh gairah, tatapan membara ataupun bisikan serak bernada menggoda. Donghae benar-benar menepati janjinya.

Pernah di suatu malam saat Donghae memeluknya, bayinya menendang untuk pertama kalinya. Membuat Donghae memandangi perutnya dengan takjub. Jemari mereka saling bertumpukan diatas perutnya, merasakan momen menakjubkan mereka sebagai orangtua untuk pertama kalinya. Malam itu, mata Donghae berkaca-kaca dan lelaki itu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Tapi hanya itu, karena setelah itu Donghae hanya memeluknya seperti biasa sampai tertidur.

Eunhyuk bisa melihat dengan jelas kasih sayang dan ketulusan Donghae untuknya. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia menyayangi Donghae. Tapi di sisi lain, kenyataan tak terelakkan tentang masa lalu mereka menjadi penghalang. Eunhyuk tidak bisa memaafkan Donghae atas kebohongan dan kelalaiannya yang menyebabkan kematian ayahnya.

Apa ayah dan ibunya akan marah padanya kalau ia memaafkan Donghae?

Eunhyuk sering bertanya- tanya seperti itu di dalam hatinya. Merasa takut bahwa ternyata ia telah mengkhianati keluarganya dengan memberikan kesempatan untuk Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengelus perutnya yang membesar dan tersenyum. Anaknya dan Donghae akan lahir dalam waktu dekat. Dan ia tidak sabar menanti untuk merengkuh bayi itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Tapi hatinya terasa berat. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah anak ini lahir.

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

"Jangan angkat itu! Demi Tuhan, Eunhyuk duduklah! Tidak usah membantu apa-apa. Biar Krystal dan pelayan yang membereskan semuanya"

Donghae merebut keranjang buah kecil yang dibawa Eunhyuk lalu berkacak pinggang. Donghae benar-benar tampak seperti seseorang yang arogan yang suka memerintah orang, membuat Eunhyuk cemberut.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri! Aku pegal kalau seharian hanya kau suruh duduk!"

"Kau sedang hamil, dan kau akan kelelahan membawa-bawa perutmu yang sangat besar itu. Duduk, Hyuk! Atau aku tidak akan mau memijat kakimu lagi"

Tentu saja itu bohong. Donghae tidak pernah lupa memijat kaki Eunhyuk setiap malam sebelum tidur, membantu Eunhyuk menghilangkan pegal-pegalnya karena harus membawa-bawa perutnya yang semakin membesar. Donghae juga tidak lupa membantu mengoleskan minyak zaitun ke perut Eunhyuk yang semakin membuncit setiap malam.

Hari ini mereka sedang menyiapkan kamar bayi. Kamar bayi itu terletak tepat di sebelah kamar mereka. Donghae sudah menyiapkan kamar bayi itu sejak tiga bulan lalu. Mendekorasi, mengganti cat dinding dan _wallpapernya_ dengan nuansa pink lembut – karena hasil USG menunjukkan kalau bayi mereka perempuan – dan menyiapkan perabotannya.

Tadi pagi, perabot terakhir dan yang paling penting datang yaitu sebuah ranjang bayi. Donghae memaksa merakit ranjang bayinya sendiri dengan bersemangat, sibuk sendiri di dalam kamar bayi itu. Sementara itu Krystal datang membawa berbagai macam boneka hadiahnya, semuanya bernuansa pink dan mengaturnya di kamar, membuat kamar itu tampak benar-benar seperti kamar bayi.

Saat Eunhyuk protes bahwa dia mungkin saja tidak akan tinggal di rumah Donghae lagi setelah anak ini lahir, Donghae membungkamnya dengan mengatakan tidak mungkin ia langsung pergi begitu saja setelah melahirkan. Eunhyuk akan butuh waktu untuk merawat anaknya sampai beberapa bulan. Baru setelah itu mereka bisa membicarakan kesepakatan mereka untuk berpisah. Eunhyuk mendengus dalam hati karena dia tidak bisa membantah. Pantas perusahaan Donghae begitu maju pesat, lelaki itu sangat pandai bernegosiasi dan memanipulasi lawannya.

"Sudah jadi, ayo lihat!"

Donghae membantu Eunhyuk berdiri dengan hati-hati, nada suaranya sangat bersemangat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, bagus 'kan?"

Donghae berbisik, berdiri tepat di belakang Eunhyuk dan melingkarkan lengannya dengan lembut di perut Eunhyuk yang buncit dan menyandarkan ke dadanya, sementara dagunya bertumpu di bahu Eunhyuk.

"Bagus sekali. Bayi ini pasti akan bahagia terlahir ke dunia ini, tapi seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini. Aku akan-

"Tolong jangan bahas hal itu sekarang. Hanya biarkan aku merasa bahagia bisa melakukan ini untuk anak kita"

Eunhyuk tercekat, tidak bisa berkata- kata lagi dan memilih menikmati moment indah itu, membiarkan Donghae memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat.

Krystal menatap pasangan itu dari kejauhan dan mengusap air matanya. Donghae terlihat sangat bahagia. Jauh lebih bahagia dari masa-masa saat dia menanggung dosa masa lalunya dengan sepenuh hati. Dan Krystal berharap, Donghae bisa bahagia selamanya bersama Eunhyuk dengan keluarga kecil yang akan dibangunnya.

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

Hari ini Donghae sedang ada di kantor, mengurus pertemuan dengan koleganya. Selama Eunhyuk hamil, Donghae memang jarang datang ke kantor. Dia menyerahkan kendali perusahaan di tangan Krystal dan memilih mengurus segala sesuatunya dari rumah. Donghae hanya meninggalkan Eunhyuk untuk keperluan bisnis yang sangat penting dan tidak bisa diwakilkan seperti hari ini.

Selama beberapa hari ini Eunhyuk merenung dan ia sudah mengambil keputusan. Keputusan mengenai kehidupan dan masa depan ia dan anaknya nanti.

Eunhyuk meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak, Donghae ada di sini sedang _meeting_. Jadi aku sedikit leluasa di kantor. Ada apa, _Oppa_? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi aku butuh sedikit bantuanmu untuk menemaniku ke suatu tempat"

"Tentu saja. Sekarang? Kau mau kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti"

"Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang"

..

..

Donghae menyelesaikan rapat itu dan langsung menuju ruangan Krystal, tapi ruangan itu kosong. Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. Di mana Krystal? Ia harus segera pulang dan menjaga Eunhyuk, jadi dia harus menyampaikan hasil rapat tadi pada Krystal sebelum pulang supaya adiknya itu bisa menindaklanjuti langkah-langkah yang akan mereka diskusikan bersama.

Karena Krystal tidak ada, Donghae memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangannya tapi sebelumnya ia menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen di atas mejanya. Sungmin sudah kembali dari cuti melahirkannya, dan sejak Donghae jarang datang ke kantor ia mengerjakan pekerjaan ganda, selain menjadi sekretaris direksi ia juga merangkap sebagai asisten Krystal.

"Kemana adikku?"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer.

"Anda sudah selesai _meeting,_ _Sajangnim?_ tadi Krystal buru- buru pergi, tapi dia meninggalkan ini untuk anda"

Sungmin memberikan selembar _notes_ yang tadi ditinggalkan Krystal untuk ia sampaikan pada Donghae.

"Terima kasih, aku akan menyusul mereka"

..

..

Eunhyuk berdiri di depan makam ayah dan ibunya yang berdampingan. Dengan susah payah diletakkannya rangkaian bunga yang dibawanya di bawah kedua batu nisan itu. Eunhyuk ingin berlutut dan memeluk kedua batu nisan itu, tapi perutnya yang besar membuatnya tidak bisa melakukannya.

Sementara Krystal yang tahu bahwa Eunhyuk membutuhkan waktu sendirian bersama makam orang tuanya berdiri agak jauh tapi tetap mengawasi Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menatap makam ayah dan ibunya bergantian. Melakukan percakapan yang ia yakin akan tersampaikan pada kedua orang tuanya.

 _Appa... Eomma... aku datang. Mungkin kalian bisa melihatku dari atas sana... Aku sedang mengandung, anak ini anak Lee Donghae, Appa dan Eomma pasti tahu siapa dia. Dia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian Appa..._

Eunhyuk mengerjap menahan air matanya,

 _Tapi aku mencintainya... maafkan aku..._

 _Dia pria yang baik, dia memperlakukanku dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan dia sudah berjuang untuk menebus semua kesalahannya. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku mencintai orang yang telah menghancurkan keluarga kita... tapi aku mencintainya._

 _Aku mohon, ampuni aku..._

Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang, bergerak sedikit untuk menyentuh kedua batu nisan orang tuanya,

 _Aku mencintainya... Walaupun dulu aku pernah berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah memaafkannya, tapi sekarang aku memaafkannya. Dan semoga Appa dan Eomma juga bisa memaafkannya..._

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin semilir lembut yang tiba-tiba menerpa wajahnya membuat hatinya terasa damai. Dia bisa merasakannya. Ketenangan yang luar biasa. Kelegaan yang luar biasa atas penerimaan itu. Memaafkan Donghae.

Tapi kemudian rasa nyeri merayapi perut bagian bawahnya, membuatnya meringis dan sedikit membungkuk sambil memegangi perutnya. Krystal melihat perubahan itu dan mendekati Eunhyuk dengan cemas.

"Kenapa?"

"Perutku... sakit sekali"

..

..

Donghae melangkah memasuki tempat yang amat sangat dikenalnya. Tadi di tempat parkir, ia melihat mobil Krystal. Jadi adiknya dan Eunhyuk memang benar- benar sedang ada di sini. Donghae sering sekali datang kesini. Meletakkan bunga di depan nisan kemudian menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di sana untuk meminta maaf. Memohon ampun kepada ayah dan ibu Eunhyuk.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok Eunhyuk dan Krystal di kejauhan. Donghae mempercepat langkahnya saat mendengar Krystal yang sedang berseru panik sambil berusaha memapah Eunhyuk yang berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"Ada apa?"

"Perutnya! Perutnya, Donghae!"

Krystal menjerit panik, bahkan wanita itu tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar saking paniknya.

Donghae berdebar. Astaga! Eunhyuk akan segera melahirkan dan mereka masih di sini, di tengah areal pemakaman yang luas, mereka harus jalan kaki beberapa ratus meter lebih sebelum mencapai parkiran mobil.

Dengan panik Donghae langsung membawa Eunhyuk dalam gendongannya. Dengan langkah super cepat ia membawa Eunhyuk ke mobil menyusul Krystal yang sudah berlari lebih dulu tadi.

Eunhyuk berpegangan erat di leher Donghae yang sedang berjalan cepat. Lelaki itu kelihatan terengah. Tentu saja, dengan usia kehamilannya yang sembilan bulan ini, Eunhyuk pasti sangat berat karena berat badannya naik beberapa belas kilogram dan Donghae menggendongnya sambil setengah berlari.

"Bertahanlah, kita akan segera ke rumah sakit"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Krystal bertanya atau lebih tepatnya berteriak sambil melirik dari kaca mobil.

"Dia kesakitan. Cepatlah, Krystal!"

Donghae ikut berteriak. Demi apapun, ia panik luar biasa. Sementara Eunhyuk sedang mengerang merasakan perutnya bertambah sakit karena kontraksi.

Tiba- tiba ban mobil berdecit karena Krystal mengerem mendadak untuk menghindari pengendara yang menyalip mobil mereka secara tiba- tiba.

"Fokus ke jalan, Krystal! Kau mau kita semua mati!"

"Dasar sialan! Kau tidak lihat orang itu menyalip tiba- tiba?! Aku kaget!"

"Kita semua akan mati kalau kalian terus berdebat"

Donghae dan Krystal langsung menutup mulut mereka.

Eunhyuk ingin mengumpat karena sakit di perutnya sungguh luar biasa dan dua orang yang terus berdebat ini tidak membantu sama sekali. Justru semakin memperburuk keadaan.

Donghae merasakan cengkeraman Eunhyuk di lengannya semakin kuat saat Eunhyuk mengalami kontraksi. Jarak kontraksinya semakin dekat dan Donghae semakin panik. Keringat sebesar biji jagung membasahi keningnya.

"Tarik napas dalam-dalam, Hyuk"

Donghae mengajarkan Eunhyuk cara menarik napas seperti yang pernah diajarkan pada mereka saat mengikuti latihan persiapan melahirkan beberapa waktu lalu.

"Nah begitu, hembuskan pelan, tarik lagi, hembuskan lagi. Sebentar lagi kita sampai"

Donghae memberi instruksi sambil ikut mempraktekannya. Dan apa yang di lakukan Donghae itu membuat Krystal tertawa terbahak- bahak.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!"

"Seperti kau saja yang akan melahirkan"

"Diam dan menyetir saja yang benar. Kau lambat sekali, kapan kita sampai di rumah sakit?"

"Kita sudah hampir sampai"

..

..

Mereka sampai beberapa waktu kemudian dengan kelihaian Krystal menyetir.

Donghae terus menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk saat team dokter dan perawat mempersiapkan proses operasi untuk kelahiran bayi mereka. Dengan lembut digenggamnya tangan Eunhyuk, memberikan semangat,

Bayi Haru lahir dua puluh menit kemudian dengan tangisan kerasnya yang memekakkan telinga. Dia bayi yang cantik, sehat, dengan kulit kemerahan, rambut tebal dan gelap, bibir tipis dan mata yang indah seperti milik Donghae.

Donghae menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi anaknya, matanya basah tanpa sadar karena terharu dan bahagia.

"Dia putri kecilku yang cantik"

Donghae berbisik, suaranya tercekat. Tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, menyadari bahwa ia benar- benar mencintai Donghae. Donghaenya yang lembut, penyayang, dan mencintainya sepenuh hati. Betapa kejam dirinya, membebani Donghae dengan hukuman yang sangat kejam dengan tidak memaafkan Donghae atas kesalahan masa lalu yang dilakukannya. Donghae sudah menebus dosanya, dia sudah berusaha. Eunhyuk seharusnya membuka hatinya dan memaafkan Donghae dari dulu.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Suara Eunhyuk seperti berbisik, membuat Donghae yang sedang mengamati putrinya yang tengah terlelap di atas pangkuan Eunhyuk terperanjat.

"Apa? Kau tadi bilang apa?"

Donghae mendengar apa yang Eunhyuk katakan tadi, tapi hatinya terlalu takut untuk percaya. Dia butuh mendengar sekali lagi...

Eunhyuk memberikan senyumannya yang paling manis dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengulangi pernyataan cintanya tapi para perawat tiba- tiba datang, membuat Eunhyuk mengurungkan niatnya.

"Permisi, kami akan memindahkan pasien ke kamar rawat"

Donghae sebenarnya mau membantah, tapi kemudian melihat Eunhyuk tersenyum padanya, dengan diam dia melangkah mundur dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Jantungnya masih berdebar. Tidak percaya dengan pernyataan cinta Eunhyuk barusan.

"Bagaimana Eunhyuk dan bayinya?"

Krystal bertanya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Keduanya baik-baik saja. Bayinya... putriku sehat dan sangat cantik"

Donghae tersenyum, lalu menatap Krystal dengan sorot mata berbinar.

"Eunhyuk tadi bilang dia mencintaiku"

"Apa?"

"Eunhyuk bilang dia mencintaiku"

Mata Donghae mulai basah dan panas, dadanya terasa sesak oleh berbagai perasaan yang bergejolak. Diusapnya wajahnya dengan tangan gemetaran.

"Dia mencintaiku, Krystal! Ya Tuhan, Eunhyuk mencintaiku!"

Krystal menatap Donghae dalam, ia ikut terharu. Mungkin ini adalah saatnya. Ini adalah ujung penantian Donghae. Lelaki itu hidup dengan menanggung rasa bersalah sebagai yang tak termaafkan. Beban itu luar biasa berat di pundaknya, membebaninya setiap saat. Dan sekarang, dengan pernyataan cinta Eunhyuk, berarti Eunhyuk sudah memaafkan Donghae.

Donghae sudah dimaafkan.

Krystal merasakan bahwa saat ini beban itu telah terlepas sepenuhnya dari pundak Donghae.

Donghae tidak menolak saat Krystal memeluknya, justru dia menyandarkan tubuhnya kepada adiknya itu. Menumpahkan rasa harunya yang meluap-luap membuat matanya basah.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, _Oppa_. Kau pantas bahagia"

..

..

Saat Eunhyuk diantarkan ke kamar rawat, Donghae sudah menunggu disana dengan cemas. Selama ia menunggu, detik- demi detik berlalu dengan sangat lambat membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan menanti kepastian.

Apa benar yang didengarnya tadi?

Atau ia salah dengar?

Dengan pelan Donghae melangkah mendekati ranjang dimana Eunhyuk tengah berbaring dan duduk di tepinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Eunhyuk melirik ke arah Haru yang tidur lelap di dalam box bayinya lalu menatap Donghae dan tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Apa kau mau mengulangi apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk penuh harap. Ia sudah tidak kuat menahan penantian yang membuat debaran jantungnya makin berdebar hebat membuat jantungnya seolah akan lepas dari tempatnya.

"Yang mana?"

"Hyukee..."

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menghela napas, jemarinya menyentuh kerutan di antara kedua alis Donghae, mengusapnya hingga kerutan itu hilang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Donghae"

"Ya Tuhan, terima kasih!"

Donghae hampir memekik karena terlalu bahagia. Akhirnya! Akhirnya ia bisa mendengar lagi kata- kata itu.

Eunhyuk mencintainya!

Demi Tuhan, Eunhyuknya mencintainya!

Donghae langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya, memeluk Eunhyuk erat-erat dengan perasaan lega dan bahagia luar biasa.

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

Mereka berdiri berdampingan di depan makam kedua orang tua Eunhyuk. Donghae merangkul Eunhyuk erat-erat. Mereka berdo'a dalam keheningan. Setelah itu, Donghae meletakkan rangkaian bunga ke atas pusara kedua orang tua Eunhyuk. Setelah Haru lahir, setiap bulan mereka memang selalu datang ketempat ini, untuk berdo'a atau sekedar meletakkan karangan bunga.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae penasaran, pasalnya saat berdoa tadi Donghae terlihat sangat serius.

Donghae tersenyum dan mencium dahi Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

"Kata-kata yang sama, bahwa aku meminta maaf dan berjanji akan menjaga anak kesayangan mereka dengan sebaik- baiknya"

"Kau sudah menepatinya"

"Dan akan terus kulakukan tanpa mengenal lelah"

Mereka melangkah menuju mobil dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dalam keheningan. Selama perjalanan pun mereka lalui dengan diam. Hanya tangan mereka yang saling bertautan, menunjukkan betapa mereka saling mencintai dan membutuhkan.

Sesampainya di rumah, Eunhyuk langsung menuju kamar bayi untuk menengok Haru. Putri kecilnya itu sedang tertidur pulas di balik selimut warna pinknya. Hari ini Haru genap berumur dua bulan.

Donghae menyusul, berdiri di belakangnya dan memeluknya.

"Dia sangat cantik"

Donghae menciumi leher dan bahu Eunhyuk bertubi- tubi sambil sesekali mengendusnya.

"Kau harum, seperti bayi"

Eunhyuk tertawa. Ia tadi memandikan Haru dan itu meninggalkan aroma khas bayi di tubuhnya. Dengan manja Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Donghae dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Mau tidur siang?"

Donghae mengernyit. Tidur siang macam apa yang Eunhyuk maksud? Tidur sungguhan atau...

"Tidur?"

Bukannya menjawab, Eunhyuk malah tersenyum menggoda dan jemarinya dengan nakal mengusap dada Donghae yang bidang membuat Donghae mengerang. Demi Tuhan, itu hanya sentuhan ringan dan ia sudah terangsang hebat.

Donghae memang belum pernah menyentuh Eunhyuk sejak pertikaian mereka hampir setahun yang lalu. Bahkan saat Eunhyuk hamil ia juga tidak menyentuhnya, sesuai janjinya. Sampai kemudian Haru lahir dan mereka menyelesaikan permasalahan merekapun, ia tetap tidak bisa bercinta dengan Eunhyuk karena takut Eunhyuk akan menolaknya.

Jangan ditanya betapa beratnya perjuangan Donghae menahan hasrat hampir setahun lamanya. Ia selalu bergairah, apalagi saat Eunhyuk ada di sekitarnya. Kejantanannya selalu menegang keras, seperti sekarang.

"Kita akan melakukannya?"

Dan saat melihat Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan persetujuan untuk bercinta, Donghae merasakan gairahnya langsung naik sampai ubun- ubun. Tatapannya berubah membara. Lalu dibaringkannya Eunhyuk di tempat tidur dan ditindihnya dengan cepat.

"Kau ingin cara yang bagaimana?"

Donghae berbisik menggoda, tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengecupi bibir ranum Eunhyuk yang menggodanya sejak tadi.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama menahan hasratku, mungkin aku akan langsung meledak begitu memasukimu"

Donghae sudah siap. Kejantanannya sudah menonjol keras di balik celananya, menggesek Eunhyuk dengan menggoda ketika dia bergerak.

Mereka saling menelanjangi dengan cepat, dan Donghae langsung mendesakkan miliknya memasuki Eunhyuk tapi ia tidak langsung bergerak.

 _"I wan't you so bad"_

Eunhyuk menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan menggoda membuat Donghae tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Sambil mengerang menyebut nama Eunhyuk ia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan ritme yang bergairah, membuat Eunhyuk tidak bisa bisa berhenti mengerang dan mendesah untuknya.

 _"As usual, you're so tasty"_

* * *

.::: UNFORGIVEN HERO :::.

.::: HAEHYUK :::.

* * *

Krystal datang berkunjung keesokan harinya saat Eunhyuk sedang mengeluarkan kue dari oven dan meletakkannya di meja dapur untuk mendinginkannya. Bau harum kue strawberry dan keju memenuhi penjuru ruangan.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil. Aku pernah mencoba membuat kue seperti ini dan hasilnya sangat memalukan"

Krystal memandang penuh minat ke arah kue itu dan menghirup baunya. Ia harus segera mencicipi kue itu atau air liurnya akan segera menetes.

"Baunya sangat harum, membuat air liurku menetes"

"Harus dibiarkan dingin dulu, kalau tidak lidahmu akan terbakar"

"Aku akan mengambil resiko"

Dengan tidak peduli Krystal memotong kue itu dan menaruhnya ke piring, lalu membawa piring itu sambil meniup-niupnya.

"Biar saja lidahnya terbakar, Hyuk. Dia memang sangat tergila- gila dengan kue itu"

Donghae sedang menggendong Haru sambil menggodanya dengan boneka karet bebek yang bisa berbunyi kalau ditekan. Haru selalu tersenyum lebar ketika mainan itu berbunyi.

Eunhyuk menatap Krystal di sampingnya dan tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih, Krystal"

"Untuk?"

Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa ragu harus mengatakannga atau tidak.

"Kau sudah mau membatuku saat kelahiran Haru, padahal itu mungkin telah mengingatkanmu dengan kenangan masa lalumu yang buruk"

"Kanangan masa laluku?"

Krystal berhenti sejenak dari acara meniup-niup kuenya, lalu menatap Eunhyuk dengan alis keriting.

Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya gugup. Bukankah Donghae dulu pernah bilang kalau Krystal pernah mengalami masa lalu kelam, dikhianati kekasihnya dan kemudian menggugurkan kandungannya, lalu tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi.

"Eh... Donghae bilang kalau... kalau..."

Krystal tiba-tiba mengerti dengan apa yang Eunhyuk maksud, sambil menahan tawa gadis itu melirik Donghae yang pura-pura fokus menggendong Haru.

"Donghae belum menjelaskan tentang yang satu itu?"

Krystal sengaja mengeraskan suaranya sambil tetap melirik ke arah Donghae dan langsung mendapatkan hadiah pelototan dari kakak lelakinya itu membuat gadis itu tidak bisa menahan tawanya yang menggelegar.

"Aku akan mengajak Haru main sambil menunggu kuenya dingin"

Krystal masih tertawa saat mengambil Haru dari gendongan Donghae, bahkan sampai gadis itu menghilang dibalik pintu pun suara tawanya yang menggelegar masih terdengar.

" _Well?"_

Eunhyuk bersedekap, menatap Donghae dengan tatapan paling menusuk, meminta penjelasan pada Donghae yang masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Donghae meringis dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan meminta maaf yang meluluhkan hati.

"Maafkan aku. Tentang yang satu itu aku juga membohongimu"

"Apa?! Jadi Krystal tidak pernah mengalami masa lalu kelam seperti yang kau katakan? Dan alasanmu menikahiku demi tanggung jawab pada Krystal itu hanya omong kosong?"

"Aku tidak pernah menikahimu demi tanggung jawab pada siapapun, tapi karena aku benar- benar mencintaimu"

Donghae tersenyum menggoda dan suaranya pun di buat sensual, menggoda Eunhyuk agar tidak marah padanya. Tapi triknya sia- sia. Eunhyuk tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan mencela.

"Kau tahu, kau membuatku merasa sangat kasihan padanya! Bodoh, aku malu sekali!"

Nadanya memarahi tapi bibirnya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bahwa apa yang ia katakan pada Krystal tadi sangat menggelikan.

"Krystal tidak akan memikirkannya. Aku yakin dia masih tertawa geli di sana, menertawakan kita"

Donghae lalu menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku telah banyak berbohong dan menyakitimu. Mulai sekarang aku berjanji, kau akan mendapatkan kejujuranku dan keseluruhan diriku"

"Kau harus memegang janjimu, kalau tidak kau akan mendapatkan hukuman"

"Hmmm... aku memikirkan ada banyak sekali 'hukuman' yang bisa kita praktekkan di atas ranjang. Mungkin kita bisa memakai borgol, dildo atau semacamnya?"

"HEI!"

Donghae tertawa dan mencium bibir Eunhyuk yang masih menggerutu dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang. Tapi sayangnya bibir Eunhyuk terlalu menggoda hingga ciuman lembut itu kini menjadi ciuman penuh hasrat. Memainkan bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian dengan hisapan dan jilatannya membuat Eunhyuk tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah.

Baru saja Donghae akan melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya saat tiba- tiba suara pintu terbuka membuat mereka berdua melompat kaget dan memisahkan diri. Saat mereka menoleh ke arah pintu, Krystal sedang berdiri di sana, menggendong Haru dan dengan wajah bodohnya karena kaget melihat mereka sedang berciuman. Senyumnya melebar melihat pipi Eunhyuk yang memerah dan Donghae yang tiba- tiba salah tingkah.

"Kalian sepertinya harus pindah ke kamar"

Krystal masih tersenyum lebar sambil menutup pintu dapur kembali. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang berpandangan salah tingkah.

Donghae tersenyum nakal sambil menatap Eunhyuk yang masih memerah.

"Kita ke kamar?"

"Kalau kau menggendongku"

Eunhyuk tertawa dan membiarkan Donghae memeluknya dengan sayang dan kembali menciumnya.

Donghae adalah pahlawannya. Pahlawan yang menanggung beban berat sekian lama dalam hidupnya. Tapi dengan maaf darinya, beban itu sudah hilang. Dan Eunhyuk berharap mereka bisa hidup bahagia seterusnya.

..

..

..

..

..

END

..

..

..

..

..

* * *

UWOOOOOOOHHH ENDDDDDDDDDDD...*sujudsyukur*

Gamau pidato banyak- banyak, intinya saya cuma mo ngucapin makasiiiiiiihh buat yang udah berpartisipasi(?) sama Ff Remake ini dari awal sampai akhir, baik itu dalam bentuk Review, Foll, Fav, atau Siders sekalipun...

Saya cinta kalian syeemuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...mumumuuu...

Yosh! udah gitu ajaa...See u kapan- kapaaaann...

.

.

.

_DeSTORIA_


End file.
